Cambio de papeles!
by Azuna Yuko
Summary: [InuKag]¿Que pasaria si Kagome e Inuyasha cambiaran de cuerpos? o.o ¿Como reaccionarian? o.O Hubo un cambio de look y ahora Aiko quiere que el bombón de 'Inuyasha'.. sea su novio..O.O [CAP 12 UP]¡Lamento la demora! TOT [Cambio de nick, antes eXaanime]
1. La batalla contra la serpiente

_**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de la serie de Inuyasha me pertenece T.T, le pertenecen a su autora.. u.u Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Notas de la autora: Ojala que les guste muchooo! XD! Una historia de mi loca imaginación.. ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha y Kagome cambiaran de cuerpos? o.o ¿Cómo reaccionarían? O.o ¿ y si llegara Kouga? O.O Esto y mas en esta loca historia de Inuyasha.**

**CAPITULO 1.- La batalla contra, la serpiente.**

Era un dia comun y corriente, Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban descansando en la casa de la anciana Kaede, luego de haber tenido una batalla contra Naraku, pero como siempre este se había desaparecido, dejándolos a todos con el coraje y la furia, y sin ningún rastro, y por lógica tenían que empezar de nuevo a encontrar pistas y rastros que les ayudaran a localizar a Naraku.  
Inuyasha, no había salido herido de gravedad solo algunos raspones y cortaduras, mientras que los demás solo estaban muy agotados.  
Pasaron 2 días después de haber estado en reposo para recuperarse y decidieron salir de nuevo en busca de Naraku y los fragmentos de Shikon. (asi se escribe o.O) No iban muy lejos, se podría decir como a unos 5 kilometros de la aldea, cuando un horrible monstruo en forma de serpiente apareció, intentando robar los fragmentos de shikon. Este monstruo por alguna extraña razón no tenía los ojos abiertos.

-zz ustedes tienen los fragmentosss de shikon. Entréguenmelosss.!- dijo la serpiente en tono confiado.

- Ja, no te será tan fácil quitárnoslos, Además quien eres tu para venir a darnos ordenes? Dijo Inuyasha algo enojado.  
- Inuyasha, este no es monstruo común, no te confíes demasiado. – le dijo en postura seria el monje que estaba a un lado de el.

- yo puedo con el ya veras! – dijo confiado Inuyasha

Después de haber hablado, Inuyasha saco su colmillo de acero, estaba apunto de atacar con su viento cortante y desaparecerlo, cuando, la serpiente, hace un movimiento rápido y toma con su cola a Kagome, ya que ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarle una de sus flechas, la enrollo y la comienzo a apretar fuertemente con su cola, cosa que hizo que su arco y flecha cayeran al piso.

-KAGOME!

- Inu..ya..sha – musito Kagome, ya que estaba siendo casi asfixiada por la serpiente.

En ese momento, Miroku iba a abrir el agujero negro, pero fue detenido por Sango.

- No lo haga excelencia, Kagome corre mucho peligro.

- Tienes razón Sango

Sango saco su boomerang, y lo lanzo contra la cara de la bestia, Mientras Inuyasha intentaba sacar a Kagome. de la cla de la serpiente.  
Cuándo el boomerang azoto contra la cara de la bestia esta enfureció, y aventó a Kagome por lo aires, de no ser por Inuyasha que la atrapo hubiera azotado contra el piso. Inuyasha comenzó a repetir su nombre de manera desesperada, pero Kagome no respondía ya que había perdido el conocimiento.

La serpiente estaba furiosa por el ataque y con su cola le dio un gran golpe a Sango quien callo aturdida al piso, Miroku fue y se acerco a Sango para hacer un campo de energía alrededor de ella y shipoo, por que la serpiente estaba sacando un liquido purpura muy venenoso y mortal.  
Mientras Inuyasha ya había logrado despertar a Kagome, esta se levanto a duras penas.

-Kagome! Estas bien!

- Si.. no es grave..- Apoyándose en el brazo de Inuyasha para levantarse.

En ese momento la serpiente se percato de que Kagome se había levantado, se acerco hacia ella e Inuyasha con la intención de volver a tomar a Kagome para tomar los fragmentos de shikon que Kagome llevaba consigo, en ese momento Inuyasha se puso en frente de Kagome como seña de protección..

- No te separes de mi...- susurro Inuyasha.

Kagome solo asintió, la serpiente aun tenía los ojos cerrados, y aun así podía saber bien y exacto donde se encontraban cada uno.  
Kagome se dio cuenta de esto y se confundió un poco.

- Inuyasha, esa serpiente no abre los ojos- dijo en casi un susurro.

-Lo se.- contesto de igual forma.

- Aunque no tenga mis ojos abiertos escucho muy bien cada palabra que dicen! – dijo con ironía la serpiente.

- Maldición! Entonces ábrelos, cobarde!

-Tu lo pediste!

En ese momento la serpiente abrió los ojos, unos ojos grandes y rojos, a los que Inuyasha y Kagome se les quedaron viendo como hipnotizados por un tiempo, hasta que la serpiente los abrió un poco mas, en ese instante los ojos de inuyasha y los de Kagome se abrieron de igual forma, perdiendo su brillo, y cayeron los dos al mismo tiempo al piso, desmayados.

Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha y Kagome que ya hacían en el piso. Los movió un poco, pero no despertaron. Y fue entonces cuando la bestia se acerco, el abrió el agujero de su mano, en unos instantes la horrible serpiente desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno.  
Después de eso Miroku se dispuso a mover a Inuyasha y a Kagome, para que despertaran pero fue en vano, ya que habían perdido el reconocimiento.  
Como intento fallido, fue con Sango, quien ya estaba de despierta, gracias a shipo. Sango se levanto y junto con el monje Miroku fueron a levantarlos para llevarlos al refugio más cercano.

- Esto es muy extraño excelencia¿Por qué se desmayaron?

- No lo se, lo único que puedo decir es que cuando despierten algo raro pasara.

- ¿Por que excelencia?

- No lo se, tengo la ligera sospecha.

- Pues tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, o hasta que despierten excelencia, hay que llevárnoslos a un lugar seguro.

- Tienes razón, yo me llevo a la Srita. Kagome. u.u

- no, será mas seguro que yo la lleve, usted lleve a Inuyasha.

- Esta bien.. u.u

- Oigan! Ya encontré un lugar seguro! n.n

- a si shipoo? Y donde esta?

- esta por acá vengan!. n.n

Todos se dirigieron a donde les indicaba Shipo y llegaron a una pequeña cabaña abandona, no era de lo mejor del mundo pero, serviría muy bien para refugiarse y pasar la noche.

Al dia siguiente todo apuntaba a ser normal. Sango y Miroku se habia levantado para ir a recoger algunos leños, Shipo, se estaba bañando en un arroyo, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña. Y Kagome e Inuyasha, seguían dormidos.

- Como que ya durmieron mucho, no excelencia?

- Si tienes razón, mejor hay que regresarnos para levantarlos nosotros mismos.

- Si..

Miroku y Sango se dirigieron a la cabaña, con algunos leños, no muchos, ya que no habían durado tanto en recogerlos.  
Al llegar allá, vieron que todavía seguían dormidos Inuyasha y Kagome. Estaban apunto de zangolotearlos cuando, despertaron.

- Hoy me siento muy débil…- dijo "Kagome" entre bostezos.

-Pues yo no, me siento muy fuerte! Ah! Y Buenos días a todos! –dijo "Inuyasha.  
- Kagome como te pue… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No termino de decir la frase por que empezó a gritar desesperadamente, y a su vez Kagome también lo hacia de la misma manera.

- Por que yo estoy ahí si estoy aquí? O.O

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Después se vieron a si mismos y descubrieron que no estaban en sus cuerpos…

**CONTINUARA…………….**

**NA: Bueno aquí los dejo, ojala que le haya gustado este capitulo, pronto subiré el otro, Ah! Y por favor, si son tan amables de mandarme un Review háganlo si?. A mi me encantan los reviews. XD. Pero no sean muy duros es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, solo soy una principiante. u.u**

**Ah y por si tienen una confusión, cuando puse los nombres entre comillas. Por ejemplo. "Kagome" era por que, tenia la apriencia de Kagome, pero en relidad era Inuyasha, por los cambios de cuerpo. Y así lo mismo con Inuyasha.**

**Azuna-chan**

_Sayonara!_


	2. Cambio de ¿cuerpos?

Jeje, hace rato que no me aparecía por aquí, pues es que hubo algunos problemas con la computadora u.u, pero ya están arreglados. XD

¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha y Kagome cambiaran de cuerpos? o.o ¿Cómo reaccionarían?? O.o ¿y si llegara Kouga? O.O

_Inuyasha no me pertenece, T.T. con eso es suficiente no? ¬¬_

**CAPITULO 2.- Cambio de ¿cuerpos?**

Era un día normal y soleado… esperen ¿he dicho normal?, mas bien, era un día BASTANTE extraño…

- Por que yo estoy ahí si estoy aquí!!? O.O

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Después se vieron a si mismos y descubrieron que no estaban en sus cuerpos…

Pero que esta pasando?! ¿¡Por que estas en mi cuerpo Inuyasha?! O.O

-o.o

- Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha!!

- o.o

- Pero que le pasa? – dijo Sango al ver la escena.

- INUYASHA!!! DESPIERTA YAA!! – le grito zangoloteándolo fuertemente.

Era una escena digna de ver, solo prénsenlo se vería MUY extraño ver a un "Inuyasha" hablando como una niña chiquiona y zangoloteando a una "Kagome" en estado de shock. Seria muy divertido.

Después de varios minutos así, por fin, Inuyasha volvió de quien sabe donde, quizás de un largo viaje a alguna lejana galaxia, o mas cerca, la luna, o de un sueño loco en el que por fin derrotaba Naraku o tal vez… su mente simplemente estaba en… blanco, bueno continuo, creo que me estoy desviando del tema n.nU.

- eh?

- Inuyasha que pasa contigo, que no ves que esto es muy serio! ò.ó

- ¿tranquila Kagome?, ¿pero que paso? o.o,

- No lo se, estoy en el cuerpo de Inuyasha T.T- Dijo "Inuyasha"

Sango estaba nerviosa y muy confundida, Miroku solo se limito a ver lo que pasaba, y a pensar en sabe que cosas. No hay que ser malpensados con el, pobrecito u.u. Mientras que Sango solo opto por darle animos a su amiga, y a decir verdad se sentia extraña al hablarle al cuerpo de Inuyasha de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Kag..ome encontraremos una solucion.- dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

- tu crees Sango? – dijo Kagome con grandes ojos llorosos, viendo a Sango como la persona mas sabia de todo el mundo.

- n.nU Bueno … jeje…, eso creo..

- Tenemos que descubrir que demonios paso aquí!! yo no quiero quedarme en este débil cuerpo no lo soporto!!

- ¿que quieres decir Inuyasha? ù.ú

-¡¡Digo que me incomoda estar en tu cuerpo!! ò.ó

- ¿¡¿Pues tu crees que yo estoy feliz en el tuyo?!? Ò.ó

-chicos..

- ¡¡Pues tansquiera no tienes que usar esta ridícula ropa!!

-¡¿ridícula?! Ò,Ó

-chicos…

-¡¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que será salir afuera con esta falda tan chiquita?!

- ¡¡CHICOS!!

- ¿¡QUE!? ò.ó

- Pienso que en vez de estar aquí peleando, deberíamos pensar en como deshacer el hechizo.- dijo sango con mucha tranquilidad.

-si tienes razón Sango- dijo Kagome y como estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, esto lo dijo con las orejitas bajas como signo de vergüenza. (NA: tierno no? seria lindo ver a Inuyasha así)

Inuyasha, solo se volteo y se sentó en su típica forma, ¿saben a que me refiero no? Bueno para el que no me comprendió muy bien, digamos que se sentó como perrito, y pues… ejem.. Traía falda…

- Excelencia ¿usted que opina?

- …………..- pensando, ¿como se vera Inuyasha sin ropa?

- Excelencia, ¡¡excelencia!! ¡¡Que rayos esta mirando!!

Ene ese momento Kagome volteo drásticamente hacia donde estaba un atontado Miroku viendo, la ropa interior de ya saben quien. De repente una bola de fuego, se aproximo rápidamente hacia Miroku, y le estampo una cachetada al estilo Kagome.

-Inuya...digo Kagome!! por que me pegaste, yo no hice nada T.T

- ¡¡POR PERVERTIDO!!

- Se lo tenía bien merecido, excelencia ¬¬

- Y TU!!

- -¿yo que?- dijo una "Kagome" no dándole ninguna importancia.

- ¿¡QUISIERAS TENER LA DECENCIA DE SENTARTE BIEN?!

- yo me siento como yo quiero ¬¬

- INUYASHA TRAES FALDA!! SABES LO QUE ES ESO!! FALDA!!

- o//o aumm esta bien u//u

Entre tantos grito por fin, Kagome logro que Inuyasha se sentara bien, y fue entonces cuando Shipo había terminado de bañarse en el arroyo cuando estaba apunto de entrar vio que no muy lejos de ahí había un árbol de manzanas así que decidió ir por una, después de todo no había comido nada desde ayer en la mañana. Trepo el árbol corto la manzana más grande y roja que encontró, y regreso a la cabaña, al entrar no noto nada fuera de lo normal, así que no le tomo importancia y comenzó por morder la manzana.

-Ahí!, mis dientitos.. T.T- si, el pequeño Shipo había mordido el aire, u.u.

- mmm.. Que bien se ve esta manzana.-

- Quien me quito mi manzana, Inuyasha tu me la quitaste regrésamela! o.ó-

- Shipo, espera yo no fui ó.ò- dijo un aparente Inuyasha.

- ahhhh, pero que buena estaba…

- ¿Kagome?.. ¿Te comiste mi manzana? T.T

- Si, enano, estaba muy buena…

- BUAAAAA KAGOME SE VOLVIO MALA!! BUAAAAA-dijo un desconsolado Shipo que no paraba de llorar.

- Inuyasha!! Por que le quitaste la manzana, no era tuya!! ò.ó- dijo, Kagome en el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- Bah! Déjame en paz..

-¿Ka..gome? ¿Eres tu?- dijo Shipo volteando a ver con ojos llorosos a "Inuyasha".

- amm este.. bueno.. ssi u.u por desgracia-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Shipo ahora en vez de llorar de tristeza lloraba de la risa.

- de que te ríes enano ò.ó- dijo "Kagome"

- Shipo no es para que te rías ù.ú- agrego un "Inuyasha"

- YA SE!!- hablo Miroku de la nada.

o.ô –todos miraban a Miroku como bichito raro.

- ¿Que pasa excelencia? O.o- sa animo por fin a hablar Sango.

- Ya se, talvez la anciana Kaede nos diga como revertir el hechizo, ella sabe mucho sobre embrujos.-

-.-U Tiene razón excelencia, pero ¿quienes Irán?

Todos se miraron unos a otros y después de unos cuantos segundo "Inuyasha" y "Kagome", comenzaron a negarlo rotundamente, diciendo que no querían salir así, que seria una vergüenza, etc... Así que al final tuvieron qué ofrecerse Miroku y Sango, esta ultima solo para cerciorarse de que no hiciera algo indebido estando solo, ustedes conocen a Miroku. u.uU…

**CONTINUARA…………………………………**

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte!!, espero que les haya gustado!! n.n

Ah y como dije siento no haber actualizado antes, problemas con mi compu. ù.ú pero ya esta arreglado no se preocupen! n.n

AH una ultima cosa, si no entienden bien sobre eso de los cambios de cuerpo, por que a decir verdad esta algo enredoso, incluso yo me enredo u.uU. Solo quiero decirle que si se enredan me manden un review. Para explicarles como esta la cosa, es que la verdad es difícil escribir este tipo de historias. u.u. Pero no por eso no la continuare n.n

Y ahora yo y Shipo contestaremos los Reviews:

Shipo: Si yo ayudo!! n.n

**Saori-Akane:** Muchas gracias, por tu review, en verdad, _(Shipo: si!! Que bueno, que dejaste uno n.n)_ ah y ya no tienes que esperar aquí esta el 2do capitulo!! _(Shipo: y que no se te olvide el review ¿si?)_

**Heidy Levicán: **Jaja , se te hizo gracioso?! (_Shipo: ¿te gustan los fics graciosos? Si dices que si igual que a mí!! n.n_) , y eso que es uno de los capitulo mas seriecitos, jeje.. pero que bueno que te gusto!! Y muchas gracias por el review!

**sara-chan: **SI! Ese era el punto principal .. Causar intriga.. _(Shipo: Y como que no logro muy bien tu cometido jiji n.n)_ Te escuche Shipo! ¬¬, bueno gracias por el comentario! n.n

**-koharu-: **Gracias!! Y bueno aquí esta la continuación!!, espero que te guste! _(Shipo: gracias por tu comentario!! n.n)_

**kiarakagome: **Claro que lo continuare, si no lo hiciera seria meta no cumplida, y pues.. No quiero eso..jeje. _(Shipo: Si, ya son demasiadas metas incompletas…u.u)_ Shipo.. ù.ú, no era necesario eso..

**Nazalia: **Gracias!! Y si, por quinceava vez si lo continuare!! _(Shipo: ¿15?)_ Ejem, si.. se la pasa diciéndome todos los días!, por eso son 15 en realidad son mas, pero bueno.. Gracias!! _(Shipo: Si gracias!!)_

**Nikkys: **Gracias!! Y aquí esta la continuación!, _(Shipo: si, después de tanto!!)_Shipo.. no era necesario u.ú.. Bueno espero que también te guste!! _(Shipo: Gracias por el review!)_

Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios, ahh y no duden de que no valla a actualizar si lo hare, a menos de que muera u.u, pero no creo que suceda XD,tal vez tarde pero no dejare inconclusa esta historia!!

Ah y Shipo, gracias por ayudar con los Reviews! En verdad!, aunque en algunas ocasiones, no era necesario u.ú, pero bueno, esta bien..

Shipo: De nada, me gusta ayudar! Y Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! n.n

Azuna-chan

Matta-ne!


	3. La pelea por la ¿ropa?

¡¡Hola!! A todos, jeje, espero no haber tardado mucho, y si lo hice, pues, perdón, con todo eso de las fiestas decembrinas y de año nuevo y también de reyes, no había podido subir pero como dije no abandonare el fic, n.n, espero que este capitulo les agrade, ya que me eh esmerado mucho… n.n

Y ya no les digo mucho, a continuación el fic… n.n

_¡Inuyasha, no es mío! T.T Y si lo fuera, habría más momentos InuKag XD _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3.- La pelea por la ¿ropa?**

Todos se miraron unos a otros y después de unos cuantos segundos "Inuyasha" y "Kagome", comenzaron a negarlo rotundamente, diciendo que no querían salir así, que seria una vergüenza, etc... Así que al final tuvieron qué ofrecerse Miroku y Sango, esta ultima solo para cerciorarse de que no hiciera algo indebido estando solo, ustedes conocen a Miroku. u.uU…

- Por favor Sango! ¡No tarden mucho! T.T – lloriqueo "Inuyasha"

- No te preocupes, Kagome, no tardaremos n.n- dijo en forma de consuelo la exterminadora.

- Bien, nos vamos… ¿Shipo no vendrás? – Pregunto el monje.

- Aumm…. No, será más divertido si me quedo… n.n

Inuyasha y Kagome - ¬.¬

Sango y Miroku- n.nU

Después de eso Sango y Miroku se fueron hacia la aldea. Shipo y un Inuyasha pero con el interior de una frustrada joven de 15 años, decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer. Claro, que por insistencia de Shipo, ya que en verdad ella no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de probar alimento estando en un cuerpo ajeno, el solo pensar que lo nuevo "desecha" a lo viejo, no le era muy agradable… u.uU

Pero la joven no iba a ir sola, "Kagome" la acompañaría, ella se encargaría de eso, no seria bueno ir a andar allá afuera en el cuerpo de un mitad demonio sin saber defenderse. No, esa no era muy buena idea…

Comenzó tratando por el lado bueno… con amabilidad… Tal vez así funcionaria…

- No, NO y NOOO! – Se negaba rotundamente moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro como signo de desaprobación.

Que ilusa…

Al parecer esto iba a ser más difícil de lo esperado…

- Oh vamos Inuyasha! Tenemos que salir a buscar algo de comer- suplico "Inuyasha"

- ¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero salir así! ¡Será una vergüenza!

- Inuyasha… u.ú No es para tanto

"Kagome" se puso de pie, se miro detenidamente por unos segundos desde los pies hasta donde sus ojos llegaban, y después drásticamente se volvió a sentar…

- ¡NO! Ò.Ó

- ¿Por qué no quieres salir Inuyasha? o.o- Pregunto Shipo con toda la inocencia del mundo en su cara.

- ¡POR QUE NO! ò.ó- le respondió "Kagome" con algo de enojo.

-Pero si Kagome es muy bonita, deberías aprovechar n.n-

"Inuyasha" y "Kagome": o//o

- N..o… es por.. eso ù/ú –

- ¿Entonces?- Prosiguió Shipo con su interrogatorio.

- ¡¡Es que no saldré con esta ridícula ropa!!

- No es ridícula.. u.ú – Contesto "Inuyasha", controlando su enojo

- ¡¡que si!! ò.ó

- Que no… ù.ú

- ¡¡SI!! Ò.ó

-¡¡NO!! ò.ó

-¡¡SI!! Ò.Ó

- ¡¡QUE NO!! – En realidad, ella no quería llegar al extremo de utilizar su "arma secreta" pero… el se lo busco… Ella no permitiría, que dijeran que su ropa era tonta… Ahora el tendría que aguantarse - Y ABAAAJOOOO!! Ò.Ó -

Inuyasha, que estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome, se encogió como protegiéndose así mismo, y con una gran expresión en la cara que denotaba…miedo…

Cerro los ojos como esperando sentir el, ya conocido, olor del piso en su cara, espero los tres segundos que era lo que siempre duraba en surtir efecto…

1, 2, 3, ¿4?

- ¿Qué paso? o.o – Dijo "Inuyasha" con algo de confusión al hablar.

- ¡No me paso nada! –

- ABAJOOO! –

Esta vez solo, cerró su ojo derecho, para ver si funcionaba, tal vez había dicho mal la frase o algo por el estilo. Pero fue el mismo resultado

-¡JA! ¡¡No funciona!! ¡¡Al fin libre!!- "Kagome" comenzó a celebrar, el no haber besado el piso otra vez mientras, que un "Inuyasha" pensaba detenidamente…

- ¿Por qué no habrá funcionado? o.ô-

De repente, "Kagome" paro en seco su baile de celebración, para poner una gran sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-¿Sabes por que no funciono, Verdad Kagome? o,ó

- Eh, en rea..lidad.. no ..lo se.. Inuyasha ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ó.ò

-Kagome…

- Inuyasha, lo que sea que vallas a hacer, no lo ha..

- Kagome.. a..ba.joo.. ù,ú

-O.O

1,2,3… PAZZ!

Después de los cortos 3 segundos "Inuyasha" azoto contra el piso, y no precisamente para examinarlo… u.u

- Auchhh… me dolió... T.T- se levanto a duras penas un adolorido "Inuyasha".

- Lo ves Kagome…, y tú lo haces cada que quieres… ¬¬

- ¡Kagome! ¿estas bien? ó.ò- hablo por fin Shipo que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, solo observando y aprendiendo del comportamiento de sus amigos, como si fuera lo mas entretenido que pudiera hacer en esos momentos, y ciertamente, si lo era…

- Inuyasha, cuando regrese a mi cuerpo te ira MUY mal.. ù.ú

- Ja, no te tengo miee…doo! – Aunque dijera que no lo tenia, no era difícil adivinar que era una GRAN mentira.

- -.-U ¿Iremos a buscar comida? ú.ù – Volvió a preguntar Shipo. ¡Por Dios que no entendían que el pequeño tenia hambre! ¡Y encima le fue arrebatada su manzana de las manos sin siquiera probarla!

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Perdón Shipo, ya VAMOS, pero INUYASHA vendrá con nosotros...

- ù.ó ¡No iré!

- Inuyasha, ya me canse de estar discutiendo el tema de mi ropa, u.ú, tendré que hacerlo.. u.u

- ¿Ha.. cer.. q..que? o.ô – Lo dijo, como esperando lo peor. Y tratándose de Kagome…

"Inuyasha" miro su ropa, luego a "Kagome" luego su ropa, "Kagome" , ropa, "Kagome", ropa…

No le quedaba otra, comenzó a quitarse la túnica roja (jeje.. se que tiene un nombre! Pero no lo recuerdo, si alguien lo sabe le agradecería mucho que me lo hiciera saber n.nU) que cubría su parte superior…

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Grito "Kagome" desesperadamente.

- Toma…- Si, Kagome había decidido darle parte de la ropa que utilizaba Inuyasha para que así no se negara a salir.

-¿Eh?- Agrego ahora con una notable confusión.

- Te la doy para que así este mas "decente" Pero si no es suficiente me puedo quitar también la otra parte… – Esto último diciéndolo con un tono sarcástico.

- ¡No! ò/ó así esta bien…u/ú

Dicho esto se la coloco encima del uniforme de Kagome. Le llegaba un poco mas abajo que la falda, y a simple vista parecía que era lo único que traía puesto; se miro de pies a cabeza para luego poner una sonrisa satisfacción…

- Así esta mejor… Bien vamonos…- Dicho esto salio de la cabaña sin decir mas.

-¿Ya vamos a comer? T.T – Volvió a preguntar Shipo, insisto al pobre niñito no lo tratan bien… u.u

- ¡Si ya vamos! n.n-

Si, estaba feliz, pero no por el hecho de comer, por que como dije, no le apetecía probar alimento en estos momentos. Mas bien lo que la hacia feliz era el haber convencido a Inuyasha sin utilizar, su "arma secreta". Aunque no haya sido por su voluntad, ya que si lo hizo pero no funciono. u.u

Shipo se levanto de un salto, salio de la cabaña muy feliz, seguido por un "Inuyasha" de igual forma.

Al salir vieron que "Kagome" ya iba unos metros adelante, así que apuraron el paso. No habían caminado por mas de 5 minutos cuando "Inuyasha"comenzo a sentir algo común en Inuyasha, pero raro para Kagome, un olor…

- Oye Inuyasha, como que huele raro ¿no? –Dijo esto olfateando por todos lados, para así ver de donde provenía.

- ¿En serio? Yo no huelo nada… ¿Estas segura? – le contesto extrañado.

- Si, y se viene acercando, cada vez es mas fuerte…

- Oh, parece que un remolino viene hacia nosotros Kagome… o.o- Añadió Shipo con ingenuidad.

- Remolino que extraño…- Dijo "Inuyasha" como si fuera muy común ver un remolino de tierra a toda velocidad.

2 segundos después…

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡UN REMOLINO?! O.O – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver aquel remolino de tierra que se venia aproximando a ellos a una velocidad impresionante.

Ahora estaban metidos en un GRAN problema…

**CONTINUARA………………………………………………………………………………………**

¡Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo!, pronto subiré el cuarto, ya estoy trabajando en el n.n

Ah, por favor dejen Reviews! T.T, mi estado de animo sube cuando leo sus comentarios, y por consecuente tengo mas ideas para el fic, ¡escribo y subo mas rápido! XD

Bueno, ahora yo y el monje Miroku, contestaremos los Reviews. n.n. Fue el único que se ofreció para ayudarme ¬¬

Mira Miroku, te diré lo que no puedes decir.

- Si, te escucho n.n

No puedes pedir que tengan hijos contigo a ninguna de las lectoras. Tampoco puedes pedirles matrimonio, ni decir cosas pervertidas ¿Entendido?

- Esta bien… T.T

¡Bien ahora si! Contestaremos los Reviews… n.n

**Sara-chan: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me alegro, ah no te preocupes, Inuyasha no se volverá pervertido igual que Miroku u.uU, bueno al menos por lo pronto no _(Miroku: ¡¿Pervertido?! ¿¡Quien!?)_ Ahí, si ahora te haces el que no sabe ¬¬ … Gracias por tu review n.n

**Noemi-Kyros: **¡Gracias! n.n, nunca pensé que dirían que el fic esta excelente, y si seguiré escribiendo no te preocupes, y tienes razón, a veces es cansado escribir… ah! Y Kouga pronto aparecerá, no comas ansias! Jeje _(Miroku: ¿¡Kouga!? ¿Kouga aparecerá?)_ Si, pero shhh no digas nada... _(Cuando Inuyasha lo sepa…)_ Mira, si tu le dices algo, ¡no dejare que veas la televisión en la noche! Ò.ó, (Miroku: NOO!, Bien, bien, no diré nada u.u) Mucho mejor… n.n

**Brenda jet aime: **Tienes toda la razón, hice sufrir mucho a Shipo u.u, _(Miroku: Eres muy mala ¬¬)_ Ah, ¿quieres ver que tan mala soy? n.n _( Miroku: ehh,… no..)_ Bien, entonces no digas nada. _(Miroku: u.u)_ Y por otra parte ¡que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Y si la seguiré! No te preocupes n.n

**eliia:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ah y ¡estate pendiente para leer los nuevos capítulos! _(Miroku: Si, si ¡ponte al pendiente!)_ Jeje, ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Willnira: **Jeje, si con el tuyo junte los diez, ¡Gracias! y pues, si harán loqueras, especialmente Inuyasha, en el cuerpo de Kagome, _(Miroku: Yo también haría loqueras si fuera Inuyasha)_ No ese tipo de loqueras Miroku ¬¬

**Marcia Belldandy: **No, yo nunca lo abandonaría, ojala que mi versión de los cambios de cuerpo te guste mucho, y te haga reír, jeje… (Miroku: ¡Si hasta reventar! n.n) jeje, no tanto, no tanto… n.n ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Naunet-inuxkag- : **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que bueno que te encanto! Jeje y pues ya no te mueras aquí esta la continuación… _(Miroku: Tiene razón, si te mueres no la podrás leer u.u)_ Es en sentido figurado Miroku u.uU _(Miroku: ah n.nU)_

¡Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!! T.T, Y Espero seguir contando con sus ¡¡Reviews para el siguiente capitulo!! Ah, y hay que agradecer a Miroku, por haberce tomado la molestia en ayudarme a contestar Reviews jeje

- No fue molestia contestar los comentarios de las bellas lectoras, por cierto… ¿Quisieran tener un hijo conmigo? –

¡ALTO! Recuerdas en que quedamos, ¡nada de matrimonios ni hijos!

- Tu dijiste, para contestar los comentarios, ahorita me estoy despidiendo… n.n

Pues vete despidiendo de la televisión por la noche ¬¬

- O.O ¡¡NOO!! T.T

Bien, me despido, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ¡Ah! Y no le hagan caso a la petición de Miroku n.nU

¡Matta-ne!

Azuna-chan


	4. ¡OH NO! ¡¿KOUGA!

Hola! De nuevo! Espero no haber tardado..

Ojala que este capitulo les agrade.. jeje . Me han dicho, que esta algo enredoso entender quien es quien, perdón por eso… la verdad es que trato de hacerlo lo mas entendible posible. Verán.. les explicare con detalle.

Cuando el nombre esta entre comillas por ejemplo: "Kagome", es por que tiene la apariencia de Kagome pero en realidad es Inuyasha.

Cuando el nombre del personaje no esta entre comillas, por ejemplo: Kagome…, será el alma de Kagome, no el cuerpo, lo digo por que pueden surgir confusiones a la hora de estar leyendo.

Y cuando no utilice las comillas, pondré su respectiva aclaración junto con el nombre del personaje, por ejemplo: Kagome, estando en el cuerpo de Inuyasha…, y así, pero esta no la utilizare mucho ya que si repito lo mismo muchas veces tienden a enfadarse y lo mas seguro es que me griten en la cara un "¡YA SE!" u.uU con algo de enfado.

Bien, ojala que los que estaban confundidos, ya no lo estén, por que me esforcé en dar una explicación detallada y corta, bueno mas o menos…sobre los personajes. ¡Espero que les haya servido de algo! n.n

Ahora, sin mas que decir a continuación el fic! (como se habrán dado cuenta me encanta decir eso XD)

_Inuyasha no es mío, cada que digo esto caigo en depresión… T.T_

**Capitulo 4.- ¡OH NO! ¡¡¿KOUGA?!!**

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡UN REMOLINO?! O.O – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver aquel remolino de tierra que se venia aproximando a ellos a una velocidad impresionante.

Ahora estaban metidos en un GRAN problema…

- ¡DEMONIOS! – Gruño Inuyasha, quien en esos momentos estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?! T.T- Decía "Inuyasha" moviéndose de un lado a otro con gran desesperación.

- ¡POR QUE TENIA QUE VENIR PRESISAMENTE HOY!- Volvió a maldecir "Kagome" pero esta vez con mas enojo.

- o.o Oigan, si no quieren que los vea así, pienso que deberían hacer algo… y rápido… u.u – Dijo Shipo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡Hay no! Me iré a esconder por ahí, tu quédate Inuyasha distráelo y ¡has todo lo posible por que se valla! -

- ¡No yo paso! ¡Quédate tú! Ò.ó – se negó una aparente Kagome, pero un Inuyasha por dentro.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Estas en mi cuerpo lo recuerdas! ¡No puedo quedarme yo! -

- ¡RAYOS!, esta bien… me quedare… ù.ú -

- ¡Pero no vallas a hacer una locura por favor!... Solo… ¡Actúa como yo!

Dicho eso, Kagome se fue a ocultar junto con Shipo en algunos arbustos a unos metros cerca de ahí, para observar todo. Mientras que Inuyasha se quedo ahí esperando, a que llegara, y tratándose de Kouga, no esperaría mucho…

_- ¡No puede ser! Por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi, primero tener que salir en el cuerpo de Kagome, y ¡después esto!, seguramente este no es mi día…_- Maldición… -_ Y lo peor es que Kouga, pensara que soy Kagome… y…_ - sonrisa sádica _–…..¿Con que actuar como Kagome eh?...- _ò,ó

Kouga se iba acercando, tanto que ya estaba a menos de 5 metros de "Kagome"; sus secuaces, ¿Ya saben quienes no? pues… para el que no sabe, Ginta y Hakkaku, decidieron esconderse detrás de unos árboles para así observar…

- Ojala que le valla bien a Kouga, nos dijo que hoy se decidiría…- Dijo Ginta muy pensativo.

- Si, pero no nos dijo como, u.u – Le contesto algo desanimado Hakkaku.

- Lo se, ahora recuerdo….

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·FLASHBACK·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

El sol brillaba en lo alto, y la paz reinaba en ese lugar e incluso se podía escuchar el sonido del agua que se movía en un rió no muy lejos de ahí.

Kouga se encontraba sentado con un semblante muy pensativo, y pues no era muy común ver así a Kouga. Entre los arbustos se encontraban Ginta y Hakkaku, que se peleaban por ver quien iba a ir a preguntarle a Kouga, por su estado de ánimo.

- ¡No ve tu! ò.ó – le decía Ginta

- ¡No la ultima vez fui yo! Y por hacerte caso me gane un golpe de a gratis ò.ó –

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Iremos los dos! -

- ¡No sacate ve tu! -

- Ya los escuche…

En ese momento los dos se erizaron, y ahora, ¿Qué pasaría?, recibirían un golpe, pues eso era lo mas probable. Pero para sorpresa de los dos, no paso nada de eso, si no todo lo contrario…

- Vengan, necesito hablar con alguien… - Les dijo Kouga, con algo de seriedad, algo raro en el, ya que siempre les hablaba dándoles ordenes u.uU

- ¿Eh? o.ô – contestaron con gran confusión los dos al unísono.

- ¡QUE VENGAN LES DIGO! – Bueno, ahora si era una orden n.nU

- ¡SI! – Contestaron ya ahora mas, tranquilos, al parecer Kouga, no estaba tan mal.

Ginta y Hakkaku, caminaron con pasos torpes y apresurados, hasta donde se encontraba Kouga, sentado, pensativo…

El silencio invadía el lugar, un silencio incomodo, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo…

- ¿Qué sucede Kouga? – Pregunto Ginta extrañado

- Tengo algunas dudas…- Contesto Kouga.

- ¿Dudas? ¿De que? o.o – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Qué hacer cuando no sabes elegir entre dos…_mujeres_? – Decía Kouga con la mirada perdida y algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿¡DOS!? O.O – Grito alterado Hakkaku, que hasta hizo que los pocos pájaros que rondaban por ahí, se fueran… u.u

- Si inútil, ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? ò.ó – Le contesto Kouga, algo enojado, amenazando con golpearlo por su impertinencia.

- La Sra. Kagome, y…-

- Ayame…- Se adelanto Kouga, a contestarle.

Hakkaku solo se quedo así: O.O . Mientras que Ginta pensó detenidamente la pregunta que hace unos momentos le había dicho Kouga.

- Pues… yo pienso, que debe hacer algo para comprobar quien de las dos es a la que ama, y quien de las dos es una simple amistad, algo que… solo con la persona amada funcione…algo como un…

- ¡YA SE! – Se volvió a adelantar Kouga,

Kouga, Nisiquiera espero a que Ginta continuara de hablar, salio corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo. Y ya estando un poco lejos de ellos…

- ¡VENGAN! TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR A KAGOME Y AYAME!

- ¡SI JEFE! – Dijo Ginta, ya que Hakkaku, seguía igual, en estado de shock al parecer su cabeza aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar… u.uU

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

- Bien, yo solo espero que tome la decisión correcta… - Dijo Hakkaku, mirando a Kouga, quien ya había llegado hasta donde lo esperaba una supuesta Kagome…

Kouga como siempre llego, y tomo las manos de "Kagome" y comenzó a decirle sus típicos saludos.

- Kagome, por fin te veo, te ves igual de linda, jeje..- le decía Kouga, nervioso y algo sonrojado.

- si, si, como sea… - fijo su mirada en sus manos que eran sostenidas fuertemente por Kouga- ¿Me harías el favor de soltarme? ù.ú – _Así nunca le volverá a tocar las manos a Kagome… ù,ú_

-------------------------

Detrás de los arbustos…

-¡Pero que le pasa a Inuyasha! ¡Se suponía que actuaría como yo! ¡Lo arruinará! – Decía irritada Kagome, en el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- Kagome…

- Espera Shipo, ¡Ahorita no! ¡Que no ves que Inuyasha lo esta echando a perder todo! ò.ó

--------------------------------

- ¿Eh? – le contesto un confundido Kouga.

- ¡Mis manos! – _¡Pero que no entiende! ¡Fui muy claro! _ò.ó

- ah, si… Kagome… ¿sucede algo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

---------------------------------

Detrás de los árboles…

- Valla, parece que a Kouga no le esta yendo bien – dijo algo impresionado Ginta.

El otro simplemente movió la cabeza, dejando muy claro que estaba de acuerdo con el.

-------------------------------

Volviendo a donde estaba "la pareja"…

- ah, si.. Kagome, ¿sucede algo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? – pregunto algo extrañado Kouga, por el comportamiento de su acompañante… (si solo lo supiera XD)

- En realidad tú me mole…-

Inuyasha, estando en el cuerpo de Kagome claro esta, fue interrumpido en medio de su malvado plan, no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que, Kouga se había quedado mirando fijamente y algo enojado a un cierto punto… la ropa que traía puesta…

- Por cierto Kagome, ¿Por qué traes la ropa, del inútil de Inuyasha? o.ó

-----------------------------------

- ¡Por favor! ¡Una excusa, inventa algo Inuyasha! ¡Lo que sea! – Decía Kagome, nerviosa, y con mucha, pero mucha desesperación el no poder hacer absolutamente…nada.

- Ka..go..mee…-

¡PAZ!

El pobre Shipo, del hambre se había desmayado, y pues Kagome Nisiquiera se percato, digamos que estaba muy "ocupada" viendo lo que hacia Inuyasha en su pobre cuerpo… u.uU

-------------------------------------

- Ah… la ropa, pues… me la presto Inuyasha… la mía esta en la cabaña... – ¡_JA! Trágate eso Kouga… ò,ó –_

_-_ Pero... ¿Es lo único que… - sonrojo – traes….puesto? o//o

- Amm… veamos… - estiro un poco de la parte del cuello de su haori (jeje ¡¡ahora si se!! ¡¡Viva!!) Movió su cabeza un poco hacia abajo y "supuestamente" vio si traía algo más que eso.

- O//O

- Amm... Si... Es lo único, ¿Por qué? o.o – _JAJAJA… Haber que haces ahora lobo sarnoso… _

- ¡ARGHH! ¡ESE IDIOTA ME LAS PAGARA! Ò//Ó.

"**_¡¡INUYASHA ES UN TONTOO!!"_**

Kouga al escuchar ese "extraño" sonido, se dirigió con pasos apresurados, a donde provenía, con un extraño humito saliendo de su cabeza, a causa del enojo.. n.nU

Al llegar a los arbustos, lo primero que vio fue a un Inuyasha jalándose los cabellos desquiciadamente. Le mando una mirada asesina. Mientras que el recibidor de esa mirada se percato de la presencia de alguien más. "Inuyasha", volteo lentamente con algo de miedo claro, hacia donde estaba un furioso Kouga.

- Je..jeje.. Ho..la.. Kou..ga – Fue lo único que atino a decir en esos momentos, en verdad conociendo el comportamiento de Kouga hacia Inuyasha, eso si era de temer. u.uU

- Inuyasha… eres un…-

- ¡NO! ¡No es lo que tu piensas!- Se apresuro a contestarle Kagome, ella había pensado rápido, si quería seguir viva, lo necesitaba. u.u

- ¿Ah, en serio? – Le dijo sarcásticamente Kouga mirándolo de una manera acosadora.

- No, no lo es… n.n- Intervino "Kagome", con una sonrisa, que fácilmente podía convencer que era inocente.

Kouga la miro por un momento expectante para después sonreírle, como aceptando lo que decía.

- Kagome…- Dijo Kouga caminando hacia donde estaba la supuesta Kagome.

- Es peor… n.n – Lo interrumpió Inuyasha, y como estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome, no seria golpeado ni nada por el estilo, asi que aprovechaba.

Kouga e "Inuyasha" : O.O

- ¿¡Que dices!? – contesto ferozmente Kouga.

- ¡No Kouga! ¡No le creas! – Volvió a defenderse Kagome, como dije, ella apreciaba su vida… aunque estuviera en un cuerpo ajeno u.uU

- PUES... ¡¡MIRA LO QUE HAGO YO!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! Ò.Ó – En ese momento tomo a la aparente Kagome por los hombros fuertemente, y se le fue acercando lentamente. Mientras que por dentro de esa apariencia femenina, un Inuyasha, se estaba desesperando de no poder safarse del agarre de Kouga, y estar en el cuerpo de Kagome no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. "Kagome" alejaba su cabeza lo mas que podía, mientras que un determinado Kouga se le iba acercando.

- Lo siento mucho Kagome… pero necesito hacerlo… - Dijo Kouga serio, y en un susurro, ya estando a escasos centímetros de distancia…

_- ¡Oh no! ¡La besara! Digo… ¡Lo besara!... ¡NO!… ¡ME BESARA! _O.O_- _Pensaba la verdadera Kagome, al ver su cuerpo en aquella escena… tan desconcertante.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………

Bueno aquí esta el 4º capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado. n.n

Ahora yo y… y… amm… ¡Sango! ¡Si Sango! Me ayudara. n.n

- ¿Yo? o.o –

¡Si tu!

- Esta… bien.. u.u -

**Sf&Rº...: **¡Muchas Gracias! ¡que bueno que te guste! Y pues aquí esta la continuación n.n _(Sango: Esperamos seguir contando con tu comentario n.n)_

**Kagome-Higurashi13**: jeje que bueno que te haga reír por un rato, n.n ah y a mi también me agrado lo de la venganza de Inuyasha, contra Kagome, de cierto modo, el se cobro una de tantas jeje n.n _(Sango: Si, pero pobre Kagome… u.u) _

**Brenda jet aime: **Lamento haberme tardado, u.u y pues cuando Kouga se entere…. Mejor no lo digo… lo arruinaría… n.n _(Sango: Quisiera ver la cara que pondrá Kouga al enterarse jeje n.n)_ yo también…

**Lalix**: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Si Kouga! Jajaja y luego sabiendo que Kagome no es Kagome!! Jajaja ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!

Miroku también te manda saludos, _(Sango: ¿¡Saludos?! Ò.ó)_ se puso muy feliz cuando vio que alguien se acordó de el jeje n.n _(Sango: ¡Muy feliz! Ò.Ó)_ ¡Calma Sango! ¡Solo son saludos! De amigos jeje n.nU _(Sango: Esta bien ù.ú)_

**Naunet-inuxkag-:** ¡Muchísimas Gracias! sin tu ayuda, nunca hubiera sabido que la túnica roja se llamaba haori u//u, hubiera seguido metida en mi error _(Sango: ¡Sorprendente! ¡Ni yo sabia! o.o) _

**Kattycap: **Que bien que te haga reír n.n, ah y espero que con mi explicación ya no te queden dudas, y puedas leer fácilmente el fic, y en este capitulo trate de hacerlo más entendible… n.n _(Sango: Gracias por comentar y también por leer jeje n.n) _

**Willnira:** Lamento haberme tardado u.u, en este capitulo ya aparece el dueño de ese remolino jeje… n.n _(Sango: Si, y se desatan muchos problemas u.u)_ Lo se, pero eso es lo que da risa n.n

**Seishime:** ¡Si! Me gusta dejar las cosas emocionantes!! Jeje soy mala, no no es cierto no soy mala soy niña buena n.n_(Sango: Aja, si aja, por lo que le hiciste a Shipo, yo pensaría lo contrario ¬¬) _¿Decías Sango? n.n_ (Sango: Yo, no dije nada u.u)_

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de comentar, en verdad se los agradezco n.n

-Si, ¡Esperamos sus comentarios en este capitulo! –

Hasta la próxima! n.n

Matta-ne

Azuna-chan


	5. La respiracion de boca a boca

Bien, lo admito esta vez si me tarde. Lo admito… Pero no es por que yo no quisiera escribir. Lo que pasa es que la escuela me absorbe ¡No me deja tiempo!

Y menos durante estas dos semanas, que estuve en evaluación, ustedes saben exámenes, trabajos, tareas en exceso, y todo lo demás ¬¬

Pero… lo importantes es que subí ¿no? XD

¡Ah! Por cierto… ¡Gracias a todos sus Reviews me suben mi autoestima!... n.n Los e leído todos y cada unos de ellos… n.n

_Inuyasha es mío… . **¡¡PIT, PIT, PIT!!** Maldito despertador… ¿Ah? ¿Era un sueño? o.o… Esta bien, solo en sueños… T.T_

**Capitulo 5.- Una visita más y la respiración de boca a boca.**

_- ¡Oh no! ¡La besara! Digo… ¡Lo besara!... ¡NO!… ¡ME BESARA! _O.O_- _Pensaba la verdadera Kagome, al ver su cuerpo en aquella escena… tan desconcertante.

Y si era desconcertante para Kagome verse así, imagínense como se encontraba Inuyasha en aquella situación, su peor "enemigo" ¿Lo quería besar? o.o

Kagome no sabia que hacer, si ir y separarlos por la fuerza bruta, como lo hubiera hecho Inuyasha, pero… de ser así ella recibiría un golpe, aunque no a su cuerpo, pero bien, le dolería igual…

_- ¿¡Que hago!? ¡No puede besarme! Mi primer beso no puede ser así… T.T – _Pensaba Kagome.

Inuyasha, estaba completamente desesperado, si fuera por el ya le hubiera dado una patada a Kouga para safarse de el, pero no…

Estaba en el débil cuerpo de Kagome, el bien había dicho que esto causaría problemas. Pero nunca pensó que de esta magnitud.

Kouga se acerco más y más hasta que sucedió lo que tenia que suceder.

Kouga, beso a "Kagome"…

Pero, no donde se suponía que tenia que besarla, el beso fue dado en otra parte y no precisamente la boca, el beso que tanto tiempo Kouga había meditado fue dado… en la mejilla izquierda…

- ¡ALTOOO! – Se escucharon dos voces gritar al mismo tiempo, la de "Inuyasha" y la de… ¿De quien era la otra? o.o

- Lo siento jefe, intentamos detenerla pero, nos fue imposible. T.T– Decía Hakkaku con un lindo adorno de moretes y golpes en toda la cara al igual que Ginta. Un poco mas, y los hubieran deformado permanentemente… u.uU

"Kagome" se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su cara volteada hacia un lado… y con una mueca de enojo, desesperación y asco… Pero bueno tan siquiera había esquivado el beso en la boca. n.nU

Kouga volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía aquella voz, muy conocida para el, aun con el cuerpo de Kagome sujetándolo fuertemente.

- ¿A..ya.me? – Dijo Kouga al comprobar lo que el suponía.

Inmediatamente, soltó a "Kagome", mientras que le ponía una mirada de no-es-lo-que-piensas. Ayame se acerco… pero no hacia Kouga se acerco hacia… "Kagome" .

- ¡Que rayos sucede contigo! Ò.ó – Le grito a "Kagome" en la cara.

Inuyasha, que estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome, se tallaba con desesperación la mejilla izquierda, como intentando quitar todo rastro de aquel beso. Así que no le tomo importancia a las palabras de una furiosa Ayame.

- ¿¡Por que querías besar a MI Kouga!? – Le volvió a gritar aun más fuerte.

- ¡Que no vistes! ¡El me quería besar a mi! ò.ó – le contesto.

Mientras Ayame casi le destruye los tímpanos a "Kagome" con sus reclamos, "Inuyasha" se fue contra Kouga.

- ¡Kouga! ¿¡Por que me querías besar!? ò.ó – Le reclamo una interior Kagome.

- ¡Pero que te pasa! ¿¡Quien querría besarte a ti!? Ò.ó –le contesto de igual forma Kouga, con una cara de asco.

- ¡Pues tu! – Pausa – _¡Oh no! ¡Se me olvido que no soy yo! _O.O_ -_

- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¿¡ME CREES RARITO O QUE!? Ò.Ó -

- Eh…- Fue lo único que atino a decir, ella había metido la pata, y ahora tenia que buscar la manera de cómo sacarla. u.u

---------------------------------

Inuyasha, estaba comenzando a frustrarse ya que tallarse la mejilla no hacia que se quitase el rastro, y los gritos de la fastidiosa (como el pensaba) de Ayame no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo solo empeoraban las cosas. Volteó hacia su derecha ignorando los gritos que azotaban sus tímpanos, y se vio, más bien vio a su cuerpo reclamándole algo a Kouga. Profundizo la vista hacia atrás de Kouga y vio a dos personas que parecían ser los fieles "esclavos" que siempre lo acompañaban, todos golpeados para ser exactos. ¿Quién habría sido tan salvaje como para dejarlos así?

Fijo su vista hacia enfrente de nuevo, y la vio…ahí estaba la respuesta, ella había sido la salvaje que dejo a aquellos pobres hombres en ese estado. La miro, ella seguía gritando, pero el por alguna extraña razón no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, solo escuchabas muchos "bla, bla, bla" repetidas veces.

Miro por detrás de la cabeza de la chica… Y… ¡Bingo! ¡Ahí estaba! Así SI desaparecería TODO rastro…

- ¡Oye tu! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? Ò.ó – Le grito Ayame a "Kagome"

Inuyasha. Nisiquiera la miró, el corrió hacia donde estaba su "salvación".

El pequeño arroyo…

Ayame se frustro mas, ¡Había hablado en vano! ¡Malgastado su voz!. Así que decidió ir a otro lado a descargarse, se fue contra… Kouga…

Bien, ahora Kouga tenía doble problema, dos chicas frustradas reclamándole cosas en su cara. Si bien, solo una lo era físicamente, las dos eran interiormente muy parecidas, las dos eran… chicas… Y muy enojadas…

- Espera Ayame, no te enojes, Nisiquiera la bese... – Le decía Kouga a Ayame intentando calmarla…

- ¡Claro que la besaste! Ò.Ó -

Intento fallido…

- ¡Pero fue en la mejilla! – Volvió a defenderse Kouga.

- ¡Pero la querias besar en la boca! Ò.Ó – Dijeron al unísono "Inuyasha" y Ayame. Esta vez Kagome no se equivoco en la forma de referirse a SU cuerpo.

Kagome y Ayame le estaban reclamando de todo a Kouga, y las dos por motivos muy diferentes.

Entre tantos reclamos se escucho, como que algo entraba al agua, como si una piedra hubiera azotado. Todos voltearon a ver de que se trataba, y ahí lo vieron… "Kagome" estaba con la cabeza adentro del agua, moviéndola de un lado a otro… tallándose la mejilla…

A "Inuyasha" le comenzó a salir humo por la cabeza y camino apresuradamente donde estaba "Kagome" lavándose la cabeza.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo con MI cabeza?! – le grito con mucho enfado "Inuyasha"

- Eso es sencillo… - metió la cabeza al agua y la volvió a sacar- trato de quitar el rastro del asqueroso beso de Kouga.

- ¡ARGHH! ¡Inuyasha saca mi cabeza del agua en este mismo instante! Ò.ó- Le dijo "Inuyasha" a su cuerpo, que era salvajemente mojado en el arroyo.

- ¡No! ¡Aun no!- El obstinado de Inuyasha no sacaría la cabeza de Kagome hasta que el quedara conforme, al parecer el beso que aunque fue dado en la mejilla, causo mucho perturbación en la mente de Inuyasha. Y de cierta forma… el tiene razón…

- ¡Estas arruinando mi cabello Inuyasha! Ò.Ó –

- Deberías agradecerme Kagome te lo estoy lavando y por voluntad propia. – Le contesto después de sacar la cabeza del agua por séptima ocasión.

- ¡Tanto tiempo empleado en cepillarlo, en lavarlo, en ponerle shampoo costoso, tanto tiempo y mesadas completas para que tu lo arruines en 5 minutos! ¡Eres un brusco, todavía si lo lavaras con delicadeza! ¡Pero no! ò.ó – Le decía la chica interior que se encontraba dentro de ese cuerpo masculino.

Cuando de su cabello se trata, una chica es capaz de hacer todo…

- ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! – y volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua por novena vez.

Pero como siempre a Inuyasha no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera al cabello de Kagome…

Ayame y Kouga veían atónitos la escena, muchas preguntas se les venían a la mente… ¿Por qué Kagome metía la cabeza en el agua?

Y peor aun… ¿Por qué Inuyasha actuaba como una niñita y llamaba a Kagome con el nombre de Inuyasha? Todas estas preguntas sin respuestas revoloteaban dentro de las cabezas de Kouga y Ayame. Tenían que encontrar respuestas… y pronto…

Kouga se acerco un poco al enfadado "Inuyasha", un poco ya que con todas esa preguntas sin respuestas que había en su mente, le daba algo de miedo acercársele, no miedo a ser golpeado, no… nada de eso, tenia miedo de que Inuyasha fuera a ser de esos raritos… Ya que se le hacia muy extraño el modo de comportarse…

- Oye tu Inuyasha… ¿Por qué llamas a Kagome, por tu nombre?-

- ¡Ah! Eh… Veras.. jeje… es algo complicado…- Respondió esta nerviosamente desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Dinos! – Exigió Ayame, ella también estaba intrigada.

- No puedo… - Contesto con un manojo de nervios Kagome.

- ¡Ahí no nos vengas con que no puedes! – Volvió a exigir Ayame esta vez mas fuerte.

Kagome ya no sabia donde esconderse, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¡No podía decirles! Seria un desastre si se los dijera. Pero… pensándolo bien, el desastre ya estaba hecho, mas desastrazo no se podia…

Inuyasha por fin paro de tallarse la mejilla y "limpiarse" el beso, así que saco la cabeza del arroyo. El agua le escurría por todo el rostro, por los hombros e incluso ya hasta la ropa se estaba empapando. En la cara se podía notar un ligero tono rojo en la mejilla izquierda, no era por vergüenza o rubor, eso rojo que había aparecido era más bien, de tanto tallarse.

Inuyasha se estaba mojando de mas, así que decidió secarse, ya que el no quería un enfermedad estando en ese cuerpo, el había escuchado sobre las enfermedades en los humanos y había visto antes a Kagome enferma, así que lo mejor era secarse antes de pescar un resfriado. No soportaría caer con una gripa y tener que tomar esos líquidos de mal olor que se tomo Kagome cuando ella enfermo.

"Kagome" comenzó a secarse, a su estilo claro, espolvoreando y sacudiendo toda el agua.

Miles de gotas salieron volando las cuales fueron a dar al rostro y cuerpo de todos los que estaban a menos de 2 metros de distancia.

"Inuyasha", Ayame y Kouga.

- ¡¿Por qué no te secas en otro lado Kagome?! – Le dijo Ayame enojada.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Por qué te comportas asi? Te comportas como –pausa - Inuyasha…

- Por fin tu cabeza empezó a funcionar lobo sar..-

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡CA-LLA-TE! Ò.Ó -

- ¿¡Me quieren decir que esta sucediendo aquí!? – Kouga, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba aclarar todo lo estaba en su mente. No podía seguir así, todo esto de cambiar de nombres lo confundía mucho.

- Jeje , es una historia muy larga…- Contesto nerviosamente "Inuyasha"

- ¡DIMELO AHORA!-

La paciencia de Kouga había rebasado sus limites, el había tomado al supuesto Inuyasha por la ropa y lo había elevado un poco en el aire.

Algo muy brusco para un dama…

- ¡Bajala! ¡Lobo Idiota! – Las palabras se le habían salido, no las pudo contener. Nisiquiera pensó el por que lo decía, el solo el hecho de saber que Kagome era lastimada, le hervía la sangre, así que no midió sus palabras…

- Ka..go..me – Dijo algo aturdido Kouga, al ver la reacción de "Kagome" cuando levanto al Dizque Inuyasha.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo diré! –

En ese momento Kouga bajo a "Inuyasha" a tierra firme. Kagome estaba asustada. ¡Y como no estarlo!. Pero… había algo que le daba más miedo, la reacción de Kouga al enterarse…

- Pues veras… lo que pasa es que… -

- ¿Si? – Añadió ansiosa Ayame.

- Yo no soy yo… - pausa – Yo soy… Kagome..

- ¡¿¡QUE!?! – Dijeron al unísono Kouga y Ayame.

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Ahora que lo sabes lobo estupido! ¡Será mejor que te vallas! Ò.ó - Le dijo "Kagome" a Kouga, con un tono desafiente.

Kouga ignoro lo que le había dicho "Kagome", su mente estaba muy ocupada tratando de carburar, las palabras antes dichas por el que creía Inuyasha.

Si Kagome era Inuyasha e Inuyasha era Kagome… Entonces… ¿El había besado a... Inuyasha?

En ese momento su mente fue un caos, su cabeza estuvo en un colapso total.

- O.O Yo bese a … -

- Si… yo tuve la desgracia de recibir un beso de un asqueroso lobo sarnoso como tu… Ò.Ó –

- O.O-

5 Segundos después…

- ¡ASCOO! ¡WACALA! ¡IAKK! –

Toda clase de sonidos que denotaban cierta repugnancia, salieron de lo labios de Kouga. Ahora entendía todo, ahora sabia por que la que creía que era Kagome se estaba mojando y tallando la cara, ahora sabia por que lo trataba así, ahora sabia que había besado a… Inuyasha…

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, hacia el arroyo. Sumergió la cabeza una y otra vez, tomaba agua, hacia gárgaras, la escupía y volvía a tomara agua.

Si bien, era verdad que había besado la mejilla de Kagome y no la de Inuyasha, aun así el solo hecho de pensar que Kagome en realidad era Inuyasha hacia que el quisiese tomarse un litro de cloro o desinfectante.

Todos lo miraron expectantes. Nadie decidió calmarlo, era algo que por necesidad e instinto tenia que hacer. Lo mismo sucedido con Inuyasha era normal que Kouga reaccionara igual. Kouga volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua por 5 ocasión.

Pasaron 20 segundos y Kouga aun no salía a respirar… No duraría mucho tiempo ahí metido… ¿O si?

40 segundos…

Kouga tenía unos pulmones con mucha capacidad…

50 segundos…

Bueno, ya se estaba tardando, tenía que salir en cualquier momento. Ayame comenzaba a desesperarse… Saldría en cualquier momento… Solo era cuestión de esperar…

1 minuto…

¡No! esto ya era el colmo! ¡Tenia que sacarlo de ahí AHORA!

Ayame se abalanzo sobre Kouga, lo jalo del agua y de un solo tiron logro sacar la cabeza de este. Al sacarlo todos notaron que Kouga estaba… ¿Azul?

- ¡Kouga! – Grito Ayame preocupada, exasperada…

- Lobo estupido… - Dijo la aparente Kagome sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Esto es serio! – Regaño Kagome a su cuerpo.

- ¡Hay no! ¡Kouga no responde! ¡Kouga di algo! ¡Háblame! – Le gritaba Ayame zangoloteándolo de un lo a otro, pero era inútil…Kouga no reaccionaba, tendrían que utilizar otro método mas eficaz… tendrían que…

- ¡Hay que darle respiración de boca a boca! – Grito Kagome, al ver que lo que hacia Ayame no estaba funcionando. Al parecer, las clases de primeros auxilios en el taller de medicina de la escuela, estaban dando resultados, y ella que siempre pensó que eso era una pérdida de tiempo…

- ¿¡Que!? – Grito "Kagome".

Había Algo que perturbaba la mente de Inuyasha… ¿Quién seria el que se la daría?

Todos se miraron unos a otros. El tiempo corría y Kouga no reaccionaba. Ayame se desespero más, así que hizo lo que tenia que hacer…

Ella le dio respiración de boca a boca a Kouga.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto. Esperaron unos segundos a ver que sucedía. A esperar a que Kouga se moviera o algo así.

Los segundos pasaban, al principio, Ayame si le daba respiración pero después… Comenzaron a dudar. ¿Le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca o lo estaba besando? o.o

Lo segundos pasaban, ya casi era un minuto desde Ayame comenzó a darle "respiración" . Kouga ya no estaba azul, ahora estaba ¿¡Rojo!?.

- Oye Kagome, te fijas Kouga ya no esta azul… ahora esta… rojo...- Le dijo Inuyasha volteando a verla, mas bien a verse.

- Si tienes razón… ¿Lo estará besando? o//o –

Ellos seguían mirando aun confundidos. Poco después, sus dudas se aclararon cuando vieron que Kouga se movía… Estaba poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de Ayame…

- Si, es un beso… u//u – Afirmo Kagome algo sonrojada, por lo que estaba viendo.

El beso no era de niñitos. Pareciera que se intensificara en cada segundo que pasaba. Ayame estaba ligeramente ruborizada, con sus dedos enredados en el negro cabello de Kouga. Mientras que el la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura. Era un beso sumamente apasionado. Tanto que Kagome decidió mejor brindarles privacidad…

- Yo mejor me voy… No es propio estar aquí de metiches Inuyasha – Le dijo a Inuyasha con una seña para que se fueran.

- Si tienes razón… Hay mejores cosas que hacer que estarlos viendo bazuquearse –

Dicho esto Kagome e Inuyasha se retiraron dejando así, solos a la pareja tortolos.

Había algo bueno al final de todo esto.

Ellos tenían la seguridad de que Kouga estaba vivo…

CONTINUARA……………………………

Wow, este capitulo me quedo un poquito mas largo de lo normal. n.n

Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este episodio agregue algo de KougaXAyame… Sinceramente adoro esta pareja, se ven muy lindos juntos. ¬

Ojala que le haya gustado n.n

Espero sus Reviews, recuerden que son muy bien recibidos n.n

Y Ahora contestare los comentarios del capitulo pasado. Y mi ayudante de esta vez será Kouga. n.n

- Si, si… ¬¬ -

¡Con animo Kouga! Si no, esto no sonara divertido…

- Esta bien... u.u –

Animo… ¬¬

- ¡Wii! ¡Contestare los Reviews! –

Mucho mejor… n.n

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Bueno algo así… Pero no fue un beso en la boca, solo fue en la mejilla, nada anormal… XD _(Kouga: Si nada anormal, y que bueno que fue así… u.ú)_

**Anaixa-103:** Jeje, tu comentario pasado me puso a pensar, tenias razón el primer beso de Kagome no podía ser así, ese es exclusivo de Inuyasha XD, así que decidí que fuera en la mejilla _(Kouga: ¡Te lo agradezco! Si no hubiera sido por ti esta loca me hubiera dejado traumado de por vida)_ Ejem… ù.ú

**Naunet-inuxkag:** Jeje, si la reacción de Kouga… Hizo lo mismito que Inuyasha, ¡Correr hacia el arroyo! Jaja XD _(Kouga: Tenia que hacerlo… u.u)_ Pobre Arroyitoo… n.n

**Kattycap:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Y mejor aun que no se te haya dificultado al leer! n.n ¡Ah! Y respecto tu fic, como dije estuve en exámenes no pude leerlo, pero en cuanto pueda lo leeré… ;) _(Kouga: Esperamos tu review… )_ ¿Recuerdas la alegría Kouga? _(Kouga: ¬¬ Grrr… ¡Esperamos tu comentario! ¡Gracias! )_ Ya ves que te cuesta…

**Lalix:** Jaja Gracias! y Ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado… n.n _(Kouga: ¡Y se pondrá mejor! )_ Muy bien Kouga vas progresando… n.n

**Willnira:** jaja… No, pobre, no me gusta para que sea gay… _(Kouga: Por un momento yo pensé que si era de esos raritos… )_

Y si, si habrá InuKag pero mas adelante, ya que ahorita están muy ocupados viendo que hace uno con el cuerpo del otro. Ya vimos a Inuyasha ahora… es el turno de Kagome… jeje… n.n

**Brenda jet aime:** ¡Gracias! me gusta que me digan que los mato de la risa XD _(Kouga: Que sádica…)_ Matar en sentido figurado Kouga… u.ú yo no mato ni a una mosca XD Ah y siento no haber contestado los Reviews con Sesshomaru … _(Sesshomaru: ¡Achuu! … alguien dejo mi nombre … o.ô )_ pero lo haré pronto no te preocupes… n.n

**nikkys-higurashi:** Si es verdad, cuando subí el primer capitulo, pensé que nadie leía esto, y después de semanas entre a ver si alguien siquiera lo leía, y me encuentro con 7 bellos Reviews, así que a subir el segundo!, y fue por eso que tarde, pero… ten por seguro que no abandonare el fic.. ;) _(Kouga: Gracias por comentar…) _¿Y la felicidad? _(Kouga: No lo haré ¬¬)_ Oh si lo harás ò.ó _(Kouga: ¡Muchísimas Gracias!! )_ ¿Lo ves? n.n

**.Safiro.:** ¡Lo siento! Pero es que a veces me entra la maldad, y me da por dejar las cosas en suspenso… XD _(Kouga: Ya sabemos eso… ¬¬)_ Ignorare lo que dijiste Kouga… Pero no te preocupes aquí lo tienes! n.n Espero que te guste!

**nicky-hitomi:** ¡Gracias! ¡Que bueno que te guste! Y este capitulo me quedo mas larguito, solo un poco pero mas largo al fin n.n Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno… me haces llorar T.T _(Kouga: Ashh… ya se puso cursi… ¬¬)_ Kouga… u.ú

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW!

En verdad.. n.n

Rompí mi propio record, 10 Reviews en un solo capitulo… n.n

¡Ah! y Gracias a ti también Kouga… por ayudar… n.n

- No no es nada… -

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Matta-ne!

Azuna-chan


	6. Un inesperado encuentro

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez me tarde una semana mas de lo normal, tenia pensado subir la semana pasada, pero hubo fiesta y… pues… me ganaron las ganas de ir u.u… ¡Pero aquí esta!

¡Para los que pidieron InuKag! ¡Aquí tienen algo de ellos!

Espero que les guste… n.n

**Advertencia: **Si te agrada el personaje de Kykio, sugiero que **no **leas… u.u

_Inuyasha no es mío, pero si Rumiko se apiada y me lo regala estaría muy feliz… Se vale soñar ¿no?... u.u_

Sin mas que decir… ¡El fic!

**Capitulo 6.- Un inesperado encuentro…**

El día estaba soleado, era agradable. Kagome se encontraba sentada en uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de la cabaña. Con eso de que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, había notado que trepar árboles se le había hecho muy fácil.

Inuyasha por otro lado, esta frustrado. Se comenzaba a desesperar, Sango y Miroku no regresaban con el dichoso antídoto y el ya no soportaba estar un minuto mas en el cuerpo de una mujer… era muy… incomodo…

Aunque… si lo pensaba bien, el se había estado divirtiendo de lo lindo haciéndole maldades a Kouga. Aunque al final ya no funcionaron como el hubiera querido, ya que Kouga no le prestaba

La mínima atención, digamos que estaba muy ocupado conversando y viendo como un idiota a Ayame. Lo más probable es que ya se halla olvidado de Kagome…

Shipo por fin, después de un desmayo, y de ser encontrado por Kagome, sacio su hambre. Su estomago estaba completamente lleno de… manzanas. Si, grandes y jugosas manzanas que Kagome se encargo de bajar del árbol. Y después de eso, callo profundamente dormido.

------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Kagome! ¡Baja ya del árbol! – Le grito la aparente Kagome a "Inuyasha"

- ¡Hay! ¡Pero si me acabo de subir! – Le reprocho esta.

- ¡Tengo hambre Kagome! ¡Y no quiero manzanas! –

- Pues es lo único que hay... Tendrás que conformarte -

- ¡Baja y hazme algo de comer! – le grito.

Era gracioso ver esa escena. Pareciera que fueran una pareja de recién casados. Pero había un insignificante detalle… los papeles estaban invertidos…

-Esta bien... pues… – Bajo con algo de resignación "Inuyasha".

-Tengo hambre… - Le volvió a decir.

- Ya me dijiste Inuyasha ¬¬… El problema es que solo tenemos manzanas a nuestro alcance… ¿De donde sacaremos comida? –

"Kagome" pensó detenidamente la pregunta…

- Pues… Tendremos que ir a buscar… no queda de otra… - Respondió de forma simple.

- Primero, no querías salir de la cabaña… y ahora lo único que quieres hacer es estar afuera… u.ú –

- Cambie de opinión eso es todo… - Dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

- ¬¬ - _Hombres… Todos son iguales… u.ú _

Los dos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Inuyasha seguía a Kagome, ya que como ahora poseía el prestigiado olfato de Inuyasha, podía oler la comida a largas distancias. Mientras que Kagome estaba siguiendo un aroma, algo peculiar… Ya lo había olido antes, pero nunca lo había sentido con tal intensidad. Era un aroma dulce, muy agradable… era algo como… flores…

Comenzó a olfatear por todos lados para así encontrar el lugar de donde provenía ese aroma tan relajante.

Inuyasha pronto noto que Kagome estaba comenzando a olfatear algo, así que no dudo en preguntar.

- ¿Ya encontraste comida Kagome? o.o – Le dijo algo ilusionado.

- No.. lo se… Es un olor muy agradable… - Le contesto interna chica.

- ¡Pues que esperamos lo mas seguro es que sea comida! –

Dicho esto "Kagome" comenzó a empujar al aparente Inuyasha para que comenzara a guiarlo hacia ese lugar.

Kagome gruño un poco, no le gustaba que la mandaran. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quejarse? Y aunque lo hiciera Inuyasha no le prestaría mucha atención, así que ni para que se molestaba en hablar.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo aquel aroma, al principio caminando, para después apurar el paso y correr. Correr a una velocidad impresionante… Demasiado para un humano normal…

- Espe..ra… Ka…gome…- Dijo entre jadeos con sus dos manos puestas en sus rodillas. Con grandes y gordas gotas de sudor cayendo desde sus sienes hasta la punta de su barbilla.

¿Quien diría que correr en el cuerpo de un humano fuera tan agotador?

Ahora sabía por que Kagome siempre subía en su espalda, o por que utilizaba la extraña carroza de acero, o por que siempre iba tan… lento…

Y la falda tan cortita no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo…

------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, en la dirección por la cual "Inuyasha" había desaparecido.

No llevaba más de 5 minutos caminando, cuando escucho un grito, un grito de ¿Su voz?...

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo más rápido que las piernas de una humana le pudieron haber dado.

Llego esperando lo peor… Más fue todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué suce..de, Kago…me? – Dijo con el cansancio y agitación reflejado en sus ojos.

- ¡MIRA QUE FLORES TAN BONITAS! –

"Kagome" volteo hacia donde le indicaban y si, ahí estaba un campo repleto de hermosas flores de distintos colores. Aun con una leve brisa de agua en sus pétalos, como si hubieran sido mojadas con la mas delicadeza posible.

Rojas, amarillas, violetas, azules, naranjas… Un sinnúmero de colores. Y todas igual de bellas.

- ¬¬ ¿Por eso tanto escándalo? – Pregunto algo irritado.

- ¿Sabes?... Siempre soñé estar en un campo así… Repleto de flores… Y… dormir entre ellas… Jugar con ellas… - Dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

- Mmm… Nunca me habías dicho eso… Pero… Kagome no vallas a irte a andar entre las flores como una niñita, recuerda que estas en mi… -

El se quedo callado abruptamente. Kagome se había ido corriendo hacia el campo de flores… Esto no hubiera sido un problema, si ella no estuviera habitando su cuerpo.

- O.O _- ¡Ahora todo el mundo creerá que soy rarito! – _Pensó desesperadamente. Ahora tenía que hacer algo y pronto para sacar a Kagome de ahí, antes de que alguien la viera… Más bien lo viera…

Tenia que ser lo mas delicado y directo posible. Ese era el sueño de Kagome… Y si lo arruinaba seria catastrófico… Conociéndola…

- ¡HEY KAGOME SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA!- Le grito a "Inuyasha". Aunque ese grito sonaba mas bien a una orden… Y no a una frase delicada y directa…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo estar entre las flores, no tengo la culpa que tu seas un amargado. u.ú – Le contesto acercándose un poco.

- o.ó ¡Yo no estoy amargado! – Le contesto.

- Oh, si lo estas… u.u – Le dijo de lo mas tranquila.

- ¡KAGOME PARESCO UNA NIÑITA TONTA ANDANDO ENTRE LAS FLORES! ¡ESTAS EN MI CUERPO! ¿¡RECUERDAS!? –

- Niñita… tonta ù.ú – Le dijo contendiendo su furia y con una extraño fuego a su alrededor.

- Hey… Ka..gome No quise… decirlo.. – Intento disculparse, pero fue en vano, lo dicho… dicho esta.

- Inu… yasha… - abrió los ojos - ¡¿SABES LO QUE PIENSO YO?!

¡PIENSO QUE ERES UN INSENSIBLE!... PERO… Ya no importa… busca tu comida TÚ solo… YO ME VOY…

- ¡Kagome espera! –

Pero ni lo escucho, ya se había ido corriendo, sumamente rápido…

Ahora el estaba metido en grandes problemas. Kagome no lo quería ni ver, tenia hambre, estaba cansado, y lo peor de todo, ella estaba ocupando el cuerpo de un mitad demonio… Y eso significaba… peligro…

- Rayos… Kagome… ¿Por qué corres tan rápido?... – Agrego con algo de resignación. Ahora tenia que ir a buscarla, por todo el inmenso bosque.

------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo ni en que dirección iba, lo único que tenía en mente era alejarse lo más posible para no ser hallada. Ya que, siempre Inuyasha la encontraba… Siempre corría más rápido y la alcanzaba. Pero esta vez, no…

- ¡INUYASHA ES UN COMPLETO TONTO! – Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo. Quizás gritando descargaría su enojo…

Repetía seguidas veces lo mismo, o algunos otros insultos. Y si, su enojo estaba bajando, pero estaba teniendo la necesidad de golpear a alguien o a algo. Tomo fuerza y estrello su puño contra uno de los árboles de ahí. El árbol cayó al piso haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

---------------------------------------------------

- Se escucho algo por allá… ¿Qué será? – Dijo una mujer de mirada fría.

---------------------------------------------------------

- Mucho mejor… Ahora si… iré a darle su mere… -

- ¿Inu…yasha? – Se escucho una voz, algo gélida.

Volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía esa voz, que le parecía muy conocida.

- ¿Ky..kio? – _Oh no, bastantes problemas tengo como para tener más… _

- Valla Inuyasha que coincidencia… ¿Viniste a buscarme cierto? – Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Kykio.. Amm.. Veras… No estoy de humor… mejor… yo me voy… -

Pero "Inuyasha" fue detenido de la mano por Kykio, quien lo miraba de una extraña manera.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no me vas a dejar sola ¿o si? –

- eh… Kykio, me tengo que ir ù.ú – Comenzaba a fastidiarse. – _Y de pensar que Inuyasha tiene que soportarla…- _

Kykio jalo al aparente Inuyasha y lo abrazo… Kagome estaba en problemas tenia que safarse de ella, y pronto…

- Inuyasha di que me amas… - Le dijo la sacerdotisa.

-Kykio… Suéltame… ù.ú - Le dijo safandose un poco de ella - _¿¡Pero que le pasa!? Su cerebro… ¿Será de barro también? o.ô _

- Oh vamos… ¿No me digas que ya no te gustan mis abrazos? –

Bien esto ya era el colmo… ¿¡Esto era lo que hacia Inuyasha con Kykio cuando la veía!?... Y lo peor era que el se dejaba…

Si, el se dejaba, pero ella no… Inuyasha hizo lo que quiso en su cuerpo cuando estuvo Kouga. ¿Por qué ella no?

¿Venganza?

Probablemente…

- No Kykio… ¿Sabes? Eres muy fastidiosa si te lo propones… - _¡Toma esto! ¡Pedazo de barro andante! _

- ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! – Le contesto separándose bruscamente.

- Lo que oíste… - _Ves que fácil, con solo una oración se me quito de encima… _

- ¡¿Pero que sucede contigo?! –

- Mira, Kykio seré directa… digo directo.. Pienso que lo mejor para todos es que regreses al otro mundo, por que hipotéticamente tu no perteneces aquí… no tiene sentido que sigas en el mundo de los vivos dependiendo de almas de otras mujeres… - _En una oración, no puedes seguir viviendo aquí… traga-almas ¬¬_

- ¡No Inuyasha! ¡Ya te dije que yo moriré cuando tu lo hagas! – Le dijo con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

_- ¿Morir? Pero si ya esta muerta u.ú– _Kykio solo haces las cosas mas difíciles..

- ¡Hasta que tu vengas conmigo, yo me iré! – Volvió a decir con el mismo tono.

- _Otra vez la burra al trigo… ¬¬ ¿Qué no se cansa de repetirlo?_ – Es una perdida de tiempo hablar contigo… será mejor que me valla… -

"Inuyasha" comenzó a alejarse, ya había cumplido su "venganza". Ahora podía irse en santa paz. Claro, para ir a darle su merecido a Inuyasha. Tenia planeado darle de comer un plato de… manzanas, o no hablarle en lo que resta del día. Que mas da, de que haría algo… lo haría…

- Espera Inuyasha… ¡Tú no te vas de aquí! – Le grito desesperada Kykio.

- Nos vemos… traga.. Digo.. Kykio..- Le dijo sin voltear a verla, dándole la espalda…

- ¡Inuyasha! Me las vas a pagar… – Dicho esto la sacerdotisa se fue volando con sus serpientes atrapa almas…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, el sol se estaba ocultando y Kagome aun no regresaba, llevaba más de 3 horas buscándola, mas ni rastro de ella.

La preocupación comenzaba a invadirlo. Con resignación se sentó en la tierra, recargado en un árbol, a… esperar.

Cuando por fin, ella regreso… Al parecer seguía enojada… ¿Qué podría hacer el para que se contentase?

- Kago..me.. – Fue lo único que dijo. Mas no hubo una respuesta, ella paso sin siquiera mirarlo.

-………………-

- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – Le pregunto siguiéndola, con algo de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz.

-………………- No hubo respuesta, ella solo lo miro de reojo, se detuvo un poco, y después siguió su camino de nuevo.

- Kagome.. Espera… Tengo algo para ti… le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ella se detuvo…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? – Le dijo aun sin mirarlo.

- Toma…- Le contesto.

Ella volteo lentamente, para encontrarse con una linda flor roja en su mano…

- No es tan bonita como las del campo, no pude dar con el… pero batalle mucho en buscarla… - Le dijo el Inuyasha que se encontraba dentro de ese cuerpo masculino, un poco sonrojado.

Ella la tomo y la comenzó a oler, el aroma que tenía era mucho más relajante que el de todas aquellas flores. Prefería mil veces esta flor roja, que todas aquellas juntas… Por el simple hecho de que se la había dado Inuyasha, esta era más valiosa que el oro…

- Gracias… - Le contesto ruborizada. Y con una inmensa sonrisa.

Ella miro la flor, y la subió hasta ponerla en su oreja, decorando el cabello plateado. Pero ese era el problema… Era el cabello de Inuyasha…

- Eh.. Kagome.. La flor.. Mi cabeza… Tu sabes.. – Balbuceaba "Kagome". Estaba nervioso… ¿Y si se enojaba de nuevo?

Ella capto rápido eso. Así que opto por solo sonreír, no quería arruinar el momento…

- No te preocupes Inuyasha… Te entiendo… - Dicho esto, se quito la flor de su cabello y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

El, solo suspiro aliviado…

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No excelencia! ¡Nada! – Decía irritada la joven exterminadora.

- ¡Pero Sango! ¡Solo las estaba saludando! – Se trataba de excusar el monje.

- Pues valla saluditos… ¬¬ -

Se escucharon las voces de Sango y Miroku. Inmediatamente Kagome capto eso, sentía sus presencias, sus olores, y sobra decir que los gritos se escuchaban en todos los alrededores…

- Inuyasha… escucha, parece que Sango y Miroku regresaron… -

- ¿Si?... ¡Si! ¡Ya era hora! – Grito alegremente saliendo de la cabaña para buscarlos. Pero no hubo necesidad, ellos ya estaba justo en frente de la cabaña.

- Ya regresamos… - Anuncio una Sango nada feliz.

- ¡El antídoto! – Añadió ¡Kagome" con la felicidad y desesperación rebosando…

- Sango que bueno que volvieron… n.n – "Inuyasha" había salido de la cabaña, para recibirlos.

- ¡El antídoto! – Volvió a gritar aun con mas desespero la aparente Kagome.

- Ah… el antídoto… veras Inuyasha… Hay buenas y malas noticias… u.u – Le contesto el monje Miroku.

- ¿Como? o.o – Dijeron al unísono Kagome e Inuyasha, los dos igual de sorprendidos…

- Primero la buena… - Dijo "Inuyasha", con algo de fe…

- La buena es que... si existe un antídoto… - Dijo con una sonrisa Miroku.

- ¡SI! – Grito "Kagome"

- Y… ¿Cuál es… la mala? …- Dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, el aparente Inuyasha.

- La mala… es que… solo se puede utilizar en luna llena… y eso es… En dos días... – Dijo Sango con resignación.

- O.O –

Dos días era demasiado… ¿Podrían soportarlo?

CONTINUARA…………………………………

Y bien… ¿Les gusto? … Como se habrán dado cuenta Kykio no me cae muy bien u.u Soy algo así como anti-Kykio. Pero fuera de eso… Me estuvieron pidiendo InuyKag, puse algo de ellos en este capitulo. Lamento que no haya sido algo como un beso o un abrazo. Lo que pasa, es que como están en cuerpos diferentes, ellos se sentirían raros besándose o abrazándose a si mismos ¿no? O.o

¡Y ahora contestare Reviews!

A petición de Brenda jet aime. En esta ocasión será Sesshoumaro que me ayudara. Vieran lo que me costo convencerlo u.ú . Tuve que raptarme a Rin… y amenazar que la llevaría a la escuela.

¡Nah! Mentiras, solo le pedí ayuda… n.n

- Si no fuera por que Rin te ayudo, yo no estaría aquí. ¬¬ -

Lo se… ¿Por qué tienes que decírmelo? ò.ó

- Por que quiero… -

Nunca pensé que seria tan difícil lidiar contigo… u.ú

**nicky-hitomi:** Si supongo que toda autora se pone muy feliz cuando lee sus Reviews… ¿Rápido? ¡Y yo que pensaba que me tardaba mucho!... jaja… Por cierto… espero que no se te haya hecho cursi este capitulo, por que a diferencia de los otros en este agregue InuKag… A veces tiene que haber algo de romance ¿no? _(Sesshoumaro: Cursilerías… Cosas de humanos..)_ No ayudas sabes ¬¬

**.Safiro.:** Gracias… que bueno que te guste… Aunque eso de la respiración, tenía que dársela Ayame, nació para eso XD. No no es cierto, seria muy raro si hubiera sido Kagome en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Por eso esta mejor así… n.n ¡Gracias por comentar! _(Sesshoumaro: Recuerdame para que estoy aquí…)_ Para ayudarme cosa que no haces bien… ¬¬

**BattousaiKamiya:** ¡Si, POBRES TODOS! Pero en especial Inuyasha y Kagome.. XD.. yo me suicidaría si me pasara algo así… u.u _(Sesshoumaro: ¿Alguien ha visto a la serpiente esa? )_ ¿Que insinúas? u.ú _(Sesshoumaro: Ya nada ¬¬) _

**ana!!!! ♥:** ¡Que bueno que te guste! Y ojala que ya no te enredes al leer u.u. Al principio del capitulo 4, trato de dar una explicación sobre eso.. A mi también me encanta la pareja de Kouga y Ayame se ven lindos . _( Sesshoumaro: Y ahí va de nuevo… u.u)_ Me aguadas la emoción ¿Sabes? u.u

**Naunet-inuxkag-:** Bueno, ¡aquí lo tienes! No es mucho romance que digamos, pero algo es algo… XD Que bueno que a ti también te guste el KougaXAyame… n.n ¡Espero que te haya gastado este capitulo! ¡Gracias por comentar! _(Sesshoumaro: Esperamos tus comentarios…)_ Se supone que debes decirlo con alegría… ¬¬ _(Sesshoumaro: Ya lo dije ¬¬) _u.ú

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Jajaja , si supuse que todos se asustarían cuando leyeron lo del beso. Pero ya ven que no… Inuyasha pensó rápido y volteo la cara.. XD. Quiso seguir conservando su salud mental… XD . Bueno… las buenas oportunidades solo se dan una vez ¿no?, supongo que siempre se deben aprovechar XD.. _(Sesshoumaro: Si, yo espero la oportunidad de irme ¬¬)_ Pues seguirás esperando, por que no te iras hasta que termine ¬¬

**nikkys-higurashi: **Gracias, que bueno que a ti también te guste la pareja KougaXAyame… Y el beso, pues comenzó como "respiración de boca a boca" y termino siendo un apasionado beso… ¿Quién lo diría? … _(Sesshoumaro:………)_ Deperdida da las gracias por el review, o por leer, ¡O tansiquiera habla! _(Sesshoumaro: Gracias… ¬¬)_ ¡Ja! ¡Ya te saque un gracias! n.n

**Brenda jet aime:** Aquí esta tu adorado Sesshoumaro n.n . Vieras que es difícil hacer que hable… ¬¬ Por cierto… La verdad no tengo pensado nada sobre besos entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Aun no… Pero las ieas llegan de la nada.. XD Y respecto a lo de Sesshoumaro en el fic… seria muy interesante, tomare en cuenta eso… _(Sesshoumaro: ¿YO? O.O )_ Si tu… Muajaja _(Sesshoumaro: Ni se te ocurra ¬¬ )_ Soy la autora puedo hacer lo que quiera n.n Muajajaja . ¡Gracias por comentar y leer!

**chidori san:** Seria horrible, pobre Inuyasha, quedaría traumatizado de por vida u.u . Y en cuanto a bañarse, supongo que no lo harán, ¡Se quedaran cochinos! XD… lo bueno que no durara mucho… ¡Imaginate una semana sin bañarse! O.o _(Sesshoumaro: Que asco… ¬¬)_ Si lose… ¡Gracias!

**marru-freakyvampire:** En verdad lo siento mucho, siento no haberte tomado en cuenta, pero no es por que yo no quisiera, no… Es solo que por alguna extraña razón… no pude leer tus anteriores Reviews… Según mi computadora, esta es la primera vez que tengo un comentario tuyo… Espero que pese a este incidente sigas leyendo mi fic… y ojala que tus próximos Reviews lleguen sanos y salvos… _( Sesshoumaro: Cambia de computadora ¬¬)_ Lo tendré en mente… u.u

**Willnira:** No importa que sea corto, con que dejes… esta bien… XD… Al parecer la idea de KougaXAyame fue un éxito, y yo que pensé que seria un fracaso… u.u _(Sesshoumaro: Gracias… )_ Wow vas progresando ahora yo no tuve que pedirte que dieras las gracias… _(Sesshoumaro: u.u entre mas rápido mejor… )_ n.n

**natsumi1:** Si, tienes toda la razón, en algunos fics, cambian mucho, por no decir totalmente, las personalidades de los personajes… Y hasta cuando estas leyendo dices "Ese es Inuyasha o.O" Y te quedas algo sorprendida. _(Sesshoumaro: Si lo ponen muy cursi, e incluso yo he tenido que pasar por eso u.u)_ Jaja pobres de ustedes XD. En fin que bueno que te guste, y como veras en este capitulo agregue InuKag, no mucho pero ahí esta…

**Kattycap:** Que bueno que ya entiendas sin dificultades… Uff me quitas un peso de encima… No me gustan que se queden con la duda, por que se lo que es eso u.u . Si a mi también me pareció tierno n//n el capitulo pasado, y este también un poco. ¿Molestar? ¡Al contrario me agradan los Reviews! _(Sesshoumaro: Si, por que si no le dejan se pone en un rincón a hacer rueditas con el dedo u.u )_ ¡Por que tenias que decirlo! o.ó _(Sesshoumaro: Nomás… u.u )_ Arghhh… ¬¬

¡Gracias a todos por comentar! XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

¡Ah! Gracias especiales a Rin y a Sesshoumaro.. A Rin por convencerlo y a Sesshoumaro por aumm… por ayudar n.n

- ¡De nada! ¡Fue todo un placer! – Dijo Rin

- ……………-

- ¡Vamos Sesshoumaro-sama! ¡Diga de nada! n.n –

- Grr… de nada.. ¬¬ -

Wow, ¡Ella no batallo nada! T.T. La envidio…

Matta-ne

Azuna-chan


	7. El baño

¡Aquí otra vez yo con nuevo capitulo! Que espero que les guste. Mmm… Nadie me pidió SangoXMiroku, pero yo puse algo n.n. Ojala que a ustedes también les agrade esta pareja por que a mi se me hace muy linda n.n.

_Inuyasha NO es mío, supongo que con siete veces diciendo lo mismo, ya debe saberlo muy bien. u.u_

¡Tarara… tan..tan.. El fic! (Deseaba tanto escribir esto, no pude resistirlo XD)

**Capitulo 7.- El baño **

- Y… ¿Cuál es… la mala? …- Dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, el aparente Inuyasha.

- La mala… es que… solo se puede utilizar en luna llena… y eso es… En dos días... – Dijo Sango con resignación.

- O.O –

Por unos segundos Inuyasha y Kagome se mantuvieron con los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la sorpresa. Para después Inuyasha tomar una postura de resignación y Kagome comenzar a gritar desquiciadamente.

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritaba una y otra vez Kagome corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Oh, vamos Kagome, si yo pude soportar estar en el cuerpo de una mujer un día entero, ¿Qué mas da esperarse otros dos días?- Le dijo como intentando tranquilizarla, mas sus intentos solo agravaron las cosas.

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes Inuyasha! ¡Mañana tengo el examen de admisión para la preparatoria!

- Bah.. Otra vez con los exámenes… ¿Y que pasa si no los haces?- Pregunto ingenuamente Inuyasha, al parecer el no sabia lo que significaba "Examen de admisión".

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Si no lo hago no pasare a la preparatoria! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡PRE-PA-RA-TO-RIA! – Grito diciendo esto ultimo en silabas, aumentando la voz en cada letra.

Todos se miraron expectantes, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con cara de no entender ni jota, Sango y Miroku la miraron por unos segundos para después volver a tomar su postura anterior: Sango de brazos cruzados volteando hacia el lado izquierdo con el ceño levemente fruncido y Miroku haciendo hasta lo imposible por que lo mirara. Mas nada, funcionaba.

Kagome, comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda sin parar, con una mano puesta en la barbilla, como si su cerebro estuviera trabajando arduamente en esos momentos. Paro en seco y se aproximo con pasos apresurados hacia su cuerpo, ósea hacia Inuyasha.

- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero tendrás que sacrificarte por mi… - Le dijo mirándolo de una manera un tanto amenazadora.

- ¿Ah? – Fue lo único que pronuncio. La dejaría hablar, así era mucho mas sencillo todo.

- Seré directa, iras a hacer el examen por mi…- Le dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿¡Que yo que!? – Dio un paso hacia atrás, eso si que lo asustaba, había escuchado a Kagome tantas veces hablar sobre esas temibles hojas de papel llamadas "exámenes" que ya hasta se imaginaba, a una súper hoja de papel del tamaño de un edificio con grandes colmillos y marcas rojas en forma de "x". Si, eso si que daba miedo…

- ¡NO! – Se negó rotundamente después de haber salido del trance que su imaginación había provocado, si bien, no del todo era cierto, había semejanzas hacia los verdaderos exámenes.

- ¡Pero Inuyasha! ¡Yo necesito hacer ese examen! Es muy importante para mí… - El tono de su voz había cambiado radicalmente a ser mas bien como una… suplica.

¡Rayos! Por que de todas las formas en la que se podían pedir favores, ¡Tenia que escoger precisamente la de suplica! Odiaba cuando utilizaba ese tono con el… era simplemente imposible darle un "no" por respuesta…

- N-n –

- Por favor… -

- Esta… bien… - Termino diciendo con resignación. Ni hablar, había perdido de nuevo…

- ¡Gracias Inuyasha! – Grito efusivamente y le dio un tierno abrazo, mas bien se dio un abrazo. n.nU

-------------------------------------------------------

- Muy bien Inuyasha, necesito que tomes este papelito, a la hora del examen, lo sacas, pero que nadie te vea ¿Entiendes? NADIE…- Le explicaba detenidamente Kagome a Inuyasha como hacer trampa en un examen. n.nU

- Amm… ¿Tengo que contestar de acuerdo a lo que esta escrito aquí? – Pregunto Inuyasha sosteniendo el papelito entre sus manos.

- ¡Exacto! – Bien después de todo, Inuyasha era bueno aprendiendo a hacer trampa.

- Pero… ¿Y si hay cosas que no vienen en el papelito? o.o – Inuyasha volvió a preguntar como el típico alumno que no entendió la explicación de la maestra. u.uU

- Lo tengo todo planeado, yo estaré ahí para ver por la ventana los exámenes de los demás, así tú me harás una seña de que numero de pregunta no esta en el papelito, y yo te diré cual respuesta rellenes, ya que siempre los exámenes de admisión son de rellenar óvalos. – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Ah… Oye Kagome… ¿Cuántas veces has copiado en un examen? – Le dijo con un tono acusador y una sonrisa burlona.

- Eh... Yo… solo un par de veces – Respondió titubeando y jugando con los dedos.

- Si claro… - Le dijo no muy convencido por la respuesta.

¿Que tan difícil podía ser contestar un examen?

Con tanta explicación, nisiquiera se había tomado la molestia de echarle una leída al papelito de respuestas. Talvez, las respuestas eran muy obvias y fáciles y el no necesitaría la ayuda de un "papelito" para responderlas.

Detenidamente desdoblo el pedazo de papel, y comenzó a leer…

"_La sublimación es el proceso físico que consiste en el __cambio de estado__ sólido al gaseoso, sin pasar por liquido._

_La gravedad es la __fuerza__ de atracción mutua que experimentan dos objetos con __masa_

_Los métodos para separar mezclas heterogéneas son: la filtración, la sedimentación, la decantación y la centrifugación._

_Cuando los átomos esta en constan…"_

Doblo el papel.

¿Qué demonios era un átomo?

Rayos, nunca imagino que un examen seria tan… aterrador…

--------------------------------------------------

Caminaba de un lado a otro, ya había resuelto el problema del examen. Ahora solo tenía en mente otro problema… No se había bañado…

¡Como iba a ir a la escuela estando sucia!

Sus amigas se darían cuenta de eso y haría el ridículo, pero pensándolo bien, ella no sufriría eso… el que lo sufriría seria Inuyasha…

No, pobre, no podía dejarlo ir a la escuela así, por el bien de la integridad de Inuyasha y la reputación de ella tenía que bañarse o más bien… bañarlo. No quería ser recordaba como "La chica que no se baña". No, eso seria horrible, tendría que cambiarse de país o de continente si fuera posible.

Y aunque se fuera a ver algo "raro" o "comprometedor" que un hombre bañe a una mujer. Y peor aun tratándose de Inuyasha. Tenia que hacerlo… por su bien…

Camino sin ninguna prisa hacia donde se encontraba sentado "Kagome". Hasta eso que ya no tenia que estar reprimiendo a Inuyasha a cada rato por la manera en como se sentaba, al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- Oye Inyasha… - Lo llamo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto este aun sin voltear.

- Pues veras… necesito otro favor… - Le contesto de manera trabada.

- ¿Ahora que? – Pregunto con algo de fastidio. Favores, favores y mas favores, eso era todo lo que había escuchado en este día.

- Es que… como mañana vas a ir a mi escuela… Necesito… bañarme… mas bien bañarte… - Le dijo algo dudosa con una sonrisa y escondiendo algo por detrás de su espalda.

- Si, claro... – Contesto sin voltear a verla.

5 segundos después…

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡BAÑARME!? ¿¡TU A MI!? – Grito Inuyasha levantándose bruscamente del lugar donde se encontraba y retrocediendo un poco.

- Inuyasha, por fa…- Lo llamo pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡NOOO! ¡NO LO HARE! – Le contesto algo desesperado, haciendo movimientos con las manos como forma de negación.

Kagome lo miro fijamente, si seguía intentando convencerlo de esta manera nunca lo lograría. Tenia que utilizar otros métodos, tenia que… bañarlo a la fuerza…

"Inuyasha" saco lo que había estado escondiendo, para mostrar una gran cubeta de agua, helada… Destinada a mojar su cuerpo… su cuerpo que en esos momentos estaba siendo ocupado por un chico… Inuyasha…

- Inuyasha… Solo haces las cosas mas difíciles…- Le dijo.

Ella comenzó a acercársele, mientras que el retrocedía. Tenía que hacer algo o seria mojado… ¡Mas bien, seria bañado!

Comenzó a correr…

- ¡Inuyasha no huyas! – Le grito viendo como se iba corriendo.

- ¡NO! – Fue lo único que respondió.

Ahora tenia que ir a perseguirlo. Pero que flojera… Cuando lo iba a alcanzar… Un momento… ella estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha así que aun conservaba la rapidez de este. Tenia muchas ventajas, después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil bañarlo.

Pero lo que nunca imagino fue que Inuyasha estando en el cuerpo de una joven sacerdotisa, tenía también un as bajo la manga.

Comenzó a correr, hasta alcanzarlo. Tomo con fuerza la cubeta y le arrojo toda el agua que esta contenía. El viendo como el agua se aproximaba lo único que hizo fue gritar a todo pulmón:

- ¡ABAJOO! –

-O.O- _Otra vez no… T.T_

Tres segundos pasaron para que Kagome cayera de lleno al, nada suavecito, piso. Tres segundos pasaron para que Inuyasha quedara completamente… empapado…

- Auch… - Fue el único sonido que salio de los labios de "Inuyasha"

- No… - Fue lo que murmuro malhumorado la otra persona… "Kagome"

Se levanto rápidamente y miro a su cuerpo empapado. Sonrió triunfante.

- ¡Te moje! ¡Viva! –Le dijo de manera burlona.

- A..ba..jo –

- T.T – _¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? T.T_

¡PAZ!

- ¡Ja! ¡Yo tengo el control! –Grito la aparente Kagome empapada, riendo con malicia.

Kagome se levanto lo miro con odio, y comenzó a caminar, entro a la cabaña. El solo miraba confundido la escena. Después de unos segundos salios con un botecito en las manos, con un extraño liquido verde. Vio como se dirigía hacia el arroyo, tomaba una cubeta con agua. Y se acercaba a el lentamente…

El solo miraba… sin moverse…

Ya estando a un poco distancia ella tomo la cubeta y derramo toda el agua sobre "Kagome". Y además le echo el extraño líquido verde en la cabeza. En ese momento salio de su trance...

- ¡¿Qué haces?! Ò.ó –Le grito apartándose, con las manos en su cabeza, intentando quitarse aquel líquido verde.

Era asqueroso a su parecer… pero olía bien…

- Te estoy lavando el cabello – Contestó con simpleza.

Ya estaba empapado… ¿Qué podía hacer? … Ya había perdido. Aunque si lo meditaba un poco, no todo estaba perdido… Aun había algo que podía hacer…

Tomo la cubeta vacía y corrió al arroyo…

- Valla parece que ya se rindió n.n – Pensó ingenuamente Kagome.

- ¡Toma esto! –

Fue lo que escucho antes de ser bruscamente… mojada.

Escuchaba las carcajadas burlonas. Se sentía derrotada… Pero esto no se quedaría así. Lleno la cubeta de nuevo y callo esas carcajadas con un cubetazo de agua.

- A ver quien baña a quien… Inuyasha… - Le dijo de manera retadora.

- ¬¬ -

Y así comenzó una batalla de cubetazos de agua y shampoo al aire libre…

------------------------------------------------

Si, ella seguía enojada… ¿Qué hacer para que se contentase? Las mujeres eran muy complicadas si se lo proponían. A su parecer ella estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo solo por saludar "cortésmente" a unas jóvenes campesinas… ¡Por Dios solo había sido un saludito!

- Sango... Amm… ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – Sugirió volteando a verla.

- No excelencia… no tengo ganas de salir… ù.ú – Respondió Sango cortante.

- Pero si hay un bonito día… - Dijo para después abrir un poco la puerta y ver la guerra de cubetazos que se estaba efectuando en las afueras de la cabaña.

- ¿Bonito? – Dijo con ironía alzando una de las cejas Sango.

- Bien, pensándolo mejor hay que quedarnos aquí adentro. n.nU – Cerro la puerta con brusquedad.

- …………… - Ella no se inmuto, nisiquiera le contesto.

- Sango… ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – Pregunto algo nervioso.

- No que va… ù.ú – Le dijo sarcásticamente. Pero mas bien en otras palabras hubiera sonado como un: "¡Si, si lo estoy!"

- Sango, te recuerdo que solo fue un saludo… -

- ¿Por qué las "saludo"… excelencia? – Prosiguió con un tono frío.

- Pues... por nada en especial… solamente me parecieron unas chicas muy bonitas… - Termino diciendo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esperando que ella se soltara con muchas preguntas difíciles.

- Y… yo excelencia… ¿Le parezco… bonita? – Pregunto con algo de esperanza, su tono ya no era frió, había cambiado. Se escuchaba como una chica que pedía a gritos cariño…

Miroku la miro por unos segundos, al principio sorprendido, ya que el nunca espero tal pregunta por parte de ella. De acuerdo, esperaba preguntas pero nunca imagino esa. Después la observo, se acerco detenidamente hacia ella, se agacho hasta su altura, ya que Sango se encontraba sentada. La tomo por los hombros y la abrazo tiernamente.

Ella sorprendida, se quedo inmóvil. Sus mejillas habían adaptado un color rojo intenso y sus ojos denotaban… felicidad.

- Sango… No me pareces bonita… - Le susurro quedamente al oído de ella.

- ………………- Su mirada había cambiado, mostraba confusión y a la vez tristeza, quería apartarlo de ella bruscamente y estamparle una buena cachetada. Pero simplemente, no podía…

- Yo pienso… - Fue interrumpido.

- No me lo diga… -

- Yo pienso… Que eres hermosa… -

- Exce… -

Fue interrumpida. No termino de decir esa palabra. Por que Miroku la había separado de el y la había… besado. Ella al principio con los ojos abiertos, no sabía como reaccionar. Pero después se dejo llevar y cerró sus ojos. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era mostrarle cuanto lo amaba. El beso era dulce, como si se besaran con toda la delicadeza posible. Pero iba aumentando, pronto no se hizo esperar el toque de lujuria por parte de el.

- ¿Ah? ¿Sango? ¿Miroku? o//o – Se escuchó una vocecita infantil.

Se separaron contra su voluntad. No querían provocar que el pequeño Shipo comenzara con preguntas difíciles y comprometedoras. Después de todo el seguía siendo un niño. Y como todo niño, tienen cierta curiosidad por MUCHAS cosas.

- Ah... Shipo… ya despertaste… - Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa tonta. Levantándose del piso.

- Que bueno Shipo, ya estábamos a punto de despertarte. n//n – Añadió Sango mas roja que un tomate.

- ¿En serio? o.o Y yo que los vi muy ocupados… u//u –

- Jeje.. n//nU – Rieron nerviosamente los dos. Mientras Shipo los veía con esa sonrisa de niño inocente.

-----------------------------------------------

- Las… ultimas gotas… - Decía el aparente Inuyasha con aire de cansancio.

- Gane…- Contesto la otra persona. Quien ya hacia tumbada en el piso con pie y manos abiertas y totalmente empapada.

- Mentiras… yo gane… - Corrigió Kagome.

Se quedaron ahí por un minuto aproximadamente. Los dos ahí, tumbados, cansados. Respirando entrecortado y completamente mojados con agua… helada. No hubiera sido problema si el sol estuviera en lo alto, pero no al contrario el sol comenzaba a meterse dejando ver un lindo atardecer.

- ¡Achhuu! – Estornudo Inuyasha. Esas eran las desventajas del cuerpo de los humanos.

No le tomaron importancia al principio, pero después tuvieron que hacerlo, los estornudos se hacían cada vez mas seguidos. Uno tras otro.

- Inuyasha parece que enfermaras… o.o – Le dijo Kagome levantándose de ahí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOO! ¡NO QUIERO ENFERMARME! – Grito desesperadamente y levantándose de ahí.

- Pues lo mejor será que te quite esa ropa mojada. u.u – Dijo de lo mas tranquila.

- ¡Quitamela! ¡Quitamela! – Dijo quitándose su haori y comenzando a jalar la camisa del uniforme de Kagome.

- Espera Inuyasha… Ya te la quito… - Se paro y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Rápido! No quiero enferm… ¡achhuu! - Estornudo de nuevo.

- Ya voy... -

- Arghh ¡No quiero enfermarme! – Y dicho esto la camisa de Kagome salio volando por los aires.

-Inuyasha.. Ya te dije que… O.O –

El la miro después se miro, y vio que la camisa no estaba y que se encontraba en paños menores. Rió nervioso..

- Jeje... Kagome… lo siento... –

- Inuyasha eres un ¡PERVERTIDO! – Corrió y tomo la camisa uniformada y la amarro alrededor de la cabeza de este. Impidiéndole así ver, ya que estaba como quien dice, vendado.

- ¿Qué haces Kagome? – Pregunto

- Te tapo los ojos para que NO me mires. ¬¬ -

- Pero Kagome… -

- Iré por ropa seca, quédate aquí y NO te quites la camisa de los ojos... ¿Entiendes? –

- Si, si ya se… - Y se sentó en el piso.

-------------------------------------------------

- Mira Sango, Miroku… Kagome, digo Inuyasha esta en… poca ropa… o/o – Dijo Shipo al mirar por la ventana lo que sucedía afuera de la cabaña.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sango confundida acercándose a ver por la ventana.

- A ver… - Fue lo único que dijo también caminando hacia la ventana.

- O.O –

- O.O –

CONTINUARA……………………………

Uff.. Ya esta… ya termine el capitulo… n.n

Y pues… a mi me gusta el MirSan, XD. Supongo que ya lo saben… n.n

Ahora contestare Reviews, con ayuda de… ya casi no tengo personajes… aumm… de.. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Si!

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Suficientes problemas me has causado como para prestarte mi valiosa ayuda ¬¬ -

¡¿Te estas negando?! ò.ó

- ¡Si! –

¡Si no me ayudas te dejare así por un mes! Ò.ó

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por un mes!? – Añadió Kagome.

- No me importa ¬¬ -

Muy bien tú lo has…

- ¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Pero por favor no dejes a Inuyasha en mi cuerpo un mes! ¡Seria catastrófico! ¡Tú debes de saberlo! ¡Eres mujer también! – Dijo Kagome

Bien, te has salvado… u//u solo por eso le pasare a Inuyasha esta ¬¬

**.Safiro.:** ¡Si yo también estoy muy feliz! La venganza es dulce… Muajaja, esa Kykio se lo merecía.. ¬¬ En lo personal yo la odio… ù.ú _(Kagome: Si, es tan enfadosa… y valla que le dimos su merecido… )_ Si…Y un mes pues .. Lo estoy pensando… _(Kagome: O.O)_ ¡Nah! Mentiras.. Eso seria muy cruel para Inuyasha… Jajaja ¡Pero divertido para nosotras! XD ¡Gracias por comentar!

**lizbeth ...XD...T.Q.M :** Jaja… que bueno que te guste amiga, pero claro que haré mas historias, eso tenlo por seguro… ;P _(Kagome: Si, no seguirá haciendo sufrir T.T)_ Bueno ojala que sigas leyendo mi fic… ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Si ella tiene el poder sobre Sesshoumaro… como ya lo dije, le tengo una envidia… que no te imaginas… _(Kagome: Y de pensar que solo es una niñita, y tiene un grandioso poder sobre un demonio… es sorprendente o.o)_ Y si, Kykio se merece algunas veces eso… ¬¬ _(Kagome: Si…)_ ¡Gracias por comentar!

**kagomenº1:** Me hace feliz que aunque no suelas comentar, en el mio te hallas tomado la molestia de mandarme un review. Y pues, respecto a las "necesidades biológicas", en este capitulo puse una de ellas ya que toda persona tiene la necesidad de bañarse… u.u _(Kagome: Si T.T… Malditas necesidades biológicas… ¬¬) _Y si a mi también me gusto que Kykio recibiera su merecido… muajaja…

¡Gracias!

**Willnira:** Creeme que cuando dijiste que Kykio era una teibolera, comencé a imaginármela y no pare de reír durante 1 hora, fue tan gracioso.. Jaja pero no quedaría mal… XD _(Kagome: JAJAJA! ¡Si! ¡Ese es un trabajo perfecto para ella! )_ Y bueno pues, dos días mas que los haré sufrir… muajaja _(Kagome: jajja O.O ja.. ja ¬¬)_

¡Gracias!

**_nicky-hitomi:_** Si todo ser vivo tiene corazón, hasta los demonios o.o. Que suerte de Rin… y que envidia me da… T.T. Y que bueno que no se te halla hecho cursi, por últimamente me ha dado por poner romance_… (Kagome: Si ya me di cuenta n//n)_ ¡Gracias!

**Brenda jet aime: **Si tienes razón Sesshoumaro es muy "divertido" ¬¬. Pero bueno, que le puedo hacer... u.u. Y pues no me regañes… en verdad es que se me ha dificultado mucho subir… u.u. ¡Tratare hacerlo lo más rápido posible! n.n. _(Kagome: ¡Si entre mas rápido mejor! Menos agonía… T.T)_ ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Naunet-inuxkag-:** Jaja, yo también adoro eso… XD… Odio a la Kykio, simplemente no me cae ù.ú _(Kagome: Si algunas veces es muy fastidiosa.. ù.ú)_ Si Inuyasha se lo propone puede ser muy tierno… n.n _(Kagome: Tienes razón n//n) _¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar! n.n

Y gracias también a Kagome por ayudarme ya que cierta persona no quiso.. ¬¬

- u.ó ¿Te refieres a mi? –

Si, ¿A quien mas? ¬¬

- ¬¬ -

- Jeje… n.nU de nada… - Dijo Kagome

Bien… ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! XD

Matta-ne

Azuna-chan


	8. Dormir es incomodo

¡Lo siento muchísimo! En verdad… No estaba en mis planes tardar tanto en subir este capitulo… u.u Al contrario estaba destinado a ser subido hace dos semanas o.oU. Pero me fue imposible. Estuve de vacaciones... lo se han de estar pensando "con mas razón debiste subir mas rápido ò.ó" y tienen razón debí subir mas rápido, pero a mi familia se le ocurrió salir a un lugar sin ningún tipo de conexión con el Internet T.T

Después entre a la escuela (por desgracia) y tuve evaluaciones ToT…

Bueno, espero que no se enojen conmigo T.T Sin mas que decir… el fic.. n.nU

_Inuyasha NO me pertenece… Ya no se ni para que lo repito tantas veces ¬¬

* * *

_

**Capitulo 8.- Dormir es… incomodo. **

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sango confundida acercándose a ver por la ventana.

- A ver… - Fue lo único que dijo también caminando hacia la ventana.

- O.O –

- O.O –

Así duraron algunos minutos cada uno en sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cada uno sacando conclusiones de lo que veían sus ojos en esos momentos. Muchísimas preguntas se venían a sus cabezas. Y si intentaban darse una auto respuesta, siempre terminaba siendo algo "rara".

- ¿Por que Kago..me esta… enojada? O.o - Se interrogó así misma Sango.

- No, lo importante es… ¿Por qué Inuyasha esta en… ropa interior y vendado? O.O – Respondió el monje Miroku con otra pregunta aun mas difícil. Para después tomar una postura seria y su mente comenzar a idear posibles razones. Si, la cabeza morbosa del monje estaba trabajando…

Shipo miro con confusión a Sango y Miroku. Y después poso su vista en la escena que se encontraba a través de la ventana. Kagome estaba enojada y con la cara toda roja.

¿Tendría calor?

Cada vez era mas complicado¿Como podía tener calor si estaba completamente mojada?. Observo que le decía algunas cosas a Inuyasha, quien ya hacia sentado con la blusa rodeando su cabeza. Y luego comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la cabaña.

- ¡Kagome viene! – Grito Shipo cerrando las gastadas y percudidas cortinas que "adornaban" la ventana. Hay que recordar que era una vieja cabaña.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el monje saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh no¡Si Kagome ve que estamos espiándolos por la ventana se enojara más! – Dijo un poco alterada Sango.

- ¡A escondernos! –Grito con alegría Shipo, según el, esto era como jugar a las escondidillas.

- No, eso será sospechoso… mejor hay que hacer lo que hacíamos antes de ver por la ventana. – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo..que ha…ciamos.. an..tes? o//o – Pregunto ruborizada Sango.

- O//O ¡Se volverán a besar! – Dijo inocentemente Shipo.

- Ejem.. Antes de eso… n/n –

Diciendo esto y dando por terminada la conversación comenzaron a ponerse en sus puestos para pasar desapercibidos por Kagome.

Shipo se recostó sobre una pequeña sabana fingiendo estar dormido. Mientras que Sango dudaba en ponerse en su postura enojada de nuevo. Miroku solo se sentó y observo a Sango detenidamente.

¡PAZ!

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. Dejando ver a un malhumorado "Inuyasha" con la cara roja de vergüenza. Y dando pasos que retumbaban con fuerza contra el piso.

Sango y Miroku posaron su vista en la persona que acaba de entrar, aparentando sorpresa.

Ella los miro por unos segundos, y después frunció aun mas el ceño.

- ¡No tienen por que aparentar¡Ya se que nos espiaban por la ventana! – Volteo hacia Shipo- ¡Y tu Shipo ya deja de hacerte el dormido! ò.ó –

Ahora si todos estaba sorprendidos… ¿Como se había dado cuenta de que la estuvieron espiando?

Quizás, tomando en cuenta de que Kagome esta habitando el cuerpo de un mitad demonio como Inuyasha, los había escuchado. Si, eso era lo más probable.

Sango abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió antes y mejor se quedo callada. Mientras que el resto opto por lo mismo: guardar silencio.

Camino hacia el fondo de la pequeña cabaña buscando algo, su enorme pero muy servicial mochila. Hasta que la encontró, comenzó a hurgar en ella. Libros, cuadernos, jabón, perfume, ropa…

Tomo la ropa y salio de la misma forma que entro, de un portazo.

--------------------------------------------------

- Levántate Inuyasha – Ordeno la interior chica, ya estando a una distancia considerable de su cuerpo.

- No se por que tanto escándalo Kagome... Igual, no hay nada que ver… - Le dijo poniendo se pie con toda la paciencia del mundo.

- Ò.Ó – Respiro profundo – ù.ú No tengo ganas de discutir contigo Inuyasha… Así que mejor CIERRA LA BOCA Ò.Ó - Se tranquilizó y termino diciendo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Para después aproximarse más hacia su cuerpo.

- Levanta las manos – Volvió a ordenar

- Grr.. – Un gruñido como respuesta se escucho.

Y así le coloco la ropa que había sacado de su mochila, a Inuyasha. Primero la camisa y después prosiguió por la parte de abajo, la falda.

El se sentía sumamente incomodo… Le estaban quitando la ropa, aunque no era su cuerpo, sentía esa sensación de incomodidad.

Ya estando vestido con la ropa seca. Kagome le quito la camisa mojada de la cabeza a Inuyasha.

El parpadeo un par de veces. Lo primero que visualizo fue su rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Podía sentir que ya no escurría. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarse. Y si, la ropa era mas cubridora, era una especie de pantalón muy suelto lo que lo hacia mas cómodo, y una camisa de mangas cortas. Ahora si podía sentarse como el quisiera, ahora si podría correr sin tener que acomodarse la falda a cada rato, ahora si no se veía tan… raro. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que se percato del color chillante que poseía esa ropa, además de aquellos "adornos" de corazones que había por toda la camisa y no quería ni saber que decían aquellas palabras rojas... Suficiente tenía con el color… rosa.

Desde niño, siempre tuvo catalogado al rosa como el color de las niñas y al azul como el de los niños. Era algo muy drástico que ahora el estuviese vistiendo ropa rosa. No le gustaba el rosado… Nunca le había gustado y hoy no seria la excepción…

- No me gus… - Hablo con desagrado.

- No vallas a empezar Inuyasha, no traje mas ropa que esa u.ú – Interrumpió Kagome, previniendo una pelea mas grande.

- Rosa… ¬¬ -

- Te aguantas o.ó –

El se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. Lo iba a pasar por alto esta vez, solo por que no era su cuerpo. Solo por eso no le tomaría importancia. Comenzó a caminar siguiéndola hacia la cabaña. Después de todo ya era de noche. Ahora el cielo negro estaba cubierto por muchos y hermosos puntos centellantes, llamados estrellas.

Entraron y todos los presentes de ahí miraron con asombro. Miroku se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo la risa. Sango se volteaba hacia un lado y discretamente soltaba unas risitas burlonas. Y Shipo, bueno pues el… No fue NADA discreto… El no se molesto en ocultar su risa…

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Reía a carcajadas el pequeño Shipo sin parar, dando algunos golpecitos leves al piso o sosteniendo su estomago como si este le doliera demasiado.

- ¿Por qué tanta risa? o.ô – Pregunto curiosa Kagome mirando como sus amigos tenían esa expresión de haber oído un muy buen chiste.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA La... camisa de JAJAJAJA Inuyasha¡JAJAJA! – Ahora las risas de Shipo habían pasado al extremo de derramar lagrimas.

- O.O-

- O.O-

Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha. Quien observaba sorprendido la camisa y con una mueca de enojo. Kagome miro la dichosa camisa.

La miro, y la miro… ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

- Aun no le veo la gracia o.o – Dijo con ingenuidad Kagome.

- Las letras… rojas – Aclaro Sango soltando una risitas al final de cada palabra.

- ¿Las letras? – Pregunto Kagome con confusión, que tenían de malo las letras, eran solo eso… unas simples y bonitas letras rojas. Más, no recordaba bien que decían…

- O.O-

- ¿Qué dicen Inuyasha? o.o – Le pregunto.

Tomo la camisa, la estiro un poco para poder alcanzar a leer. Lo leyó cuidadosamente, letra por letra. Y pensó que esto no podía ser peor…

- Esta… Esta… gatita quiere un… beso… ù.ú – Dicho esto, soltó la camisa con brusquedad y se cruzo de brazos, mientras que una pronunciada vena resaltaba en su sien derecho y un muy perceptible sonrojo de vergüenza invadió por esos momentos sus mejillas.

Todos comenzaron a hacer sonidos extraños, esos sonidos que se hacen cuando alguien contiene la risa. Pero no duraron mucho, después, todos no lo soportaron y se soltaron riendo a carcajadas. Shipo sostenía su estomago, Kagome se hinco en el piso y dando algunos golpecitos en el. Sango se tapaba la boca intentando tapar las risas, pero aun así se notaban. Y Miroku se recargaba en el hombro de Sango riendo descontroladamente.

Mientras que Inuyasha solo miraba con enfado a todos los presentes ahí. ¿Que tenia de gracioso la camisa que traía puesta?.

Solo era eso… una estupida camisa. A decir verdad, no le hallaba el chiste. Solo por que decía una cuantas palabras cursis sin sentido, ya todos se soltaban a carcajadas.

¿Qué tenia de gracioso eso?

Si lo aceptaba, la camisa le desagradaba, pero no estaba completamente horrible. Talvez, si Kagome la estuviera usando (en su cuerpo claro) ya hasta la hubiera alagado, el hubiera pensado que se veía adorable con la camisa esa puesta. Y quizás, solo quizás… Ya hubiera obedecido a lo que ordenaba la camisa.

"_Esta gatita quiere un beso"_

Si, juraría que ya lo hubiera hecho. No hubiera permitido que otro la viese y se aprovechara, no eso nunca. E inclusive ese beso podría haber llegado a _más_. Pero esa ya es otra historia, el punto aquí es que todos se siguen riendo sin parar, y lo peor es que se burlaban de el… de EL…

- ¡YA CALLENSE TODOS¡SOLO ES UNA ESTUPIDA CAMISA! Ò.Ó- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Inuyasha, haciendo que todos sin excepción alguna, guardaran un silencio sepulcral.

- Calma Inuyasha, solo bromeábamos… o.o – Trato de arreglar las cosas Kagome, mas fue completamente inútil. Lo hecho… hecho estaba.

- Ya gatita no es para tanto… n.n –

Y Shipo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¡SHIPO! ò.ó – Lo hicieron callar todos. Las cosas estaban mal como para seguir complicándolas más.

- ¡Arghh! Mejor me dormiré ya… ¬¬ – Finalizo Inuyasha ya exasperado. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer y regresar a su cuerpo por supuesto. Pero por ahora solo se conformaría con dormir un poco.

- ¿La gatita quiere un beso de buenas noches? n.n – Añadió en tono burlón Shipo, cuando ya Inuyasha se disponía a dormir.

- ¡SHIPO! Ò.Ó –

Esto era el colmo, había tolerado a Shipo una vez, dos veces y se contuvo de pararse y darle un buen coscorrón. Si lo volvía a repetir, no podría contenerse más. Se pararía lo golpearía y haría que callara esa bocota. Por lo menos hasta que el se durmiera.

- La gatita quiere… -

Volvió de nuevo, valla Shipo le estaba pidiendo a gritos un golpe y el no se negaría a dárselo…

Se levanto de ahí completamente frustrado, enojado, exasperado Y todo lo que tiene que ver con enfado. Hacia donde estaba Shipo riendo descontroladamente. Ya estando cerca, Shipo se percato de que "Kagome" lo golpearía, con solo ver el aura roja que tenia, era mas que suficiente para salir corriendo por su vida. Y eso hizo, corrió hacia la salvación mas cercana. La interior Kagome detrás del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome¡Inuyasha me quiere golpear! T.T- Dijo escondiendo detrás de "Inuyasha".

- Shipo, bien merecido lo tienes… nosotros tratamos de callarte u.u –

- Pero… Y.Y –

- Además, yo no pego tan fuerte n.n –

- ù,ú Shipo… -

- T.T-

-------------------------------------------------

- Eso me dolió… T.T- Decía Shipo llorando de manera infantil y con un gran abultamiento en su cabeza.

- Ya duerme Shipo… - Agrego una cansada Sango entre bostezos.

- Pero me dolió… T.T-

- Shipo llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace media hora… - Añadió el monje tratando de contener sus bostezos para no verse tan cansado, pero era inútil. El estaba muy cansado.

- Pero.. –

- Mira si no te callas juro que.. – Ininterrumpió Inuyasha.

- Esta bien.. u.u-

Dicho eso, Shipo se sobo una vez más su cabecita y recostó sobre la sabana para después quedarse dormido. Y lo mismo paso con los demás, todos a excepción de Inuyasha quien seguía aun despierto.

Inuyasha se puso de lado derecho, se sentó, se volvió a acostar, se volteo a la izquierda, se puso al revés, boca abajo, boca arriba…

Trataba con una infinidad de posiciones, pero todas daban el mismo resultado… la incomodidad.

No tenía la mínima idea de que métodos utilizaba Kagome para dormir. Quizás, utilizaba pastillas, en realidad no lo sabía. Lo que si, es que no podía cerrar los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Porque había ciertas partes del cuerpo femenino que le incomodaban, le molestaban, le estorbaban…

Así que volvió a los cambios de posiciones, a ver si alguna le funcionaba.

- ¿Quisieras dejar de moverte tanto? o.ó – Le pregunto Kagome abriendo los ojos con enfado.

Medito por unos segundos la pegunta. En silencio. ¿Qué tal si le preguntaba a Kagome? Después de todo, era su cuerpo y debía saber muy bien los métodos más eficaces para poder dormir.

- Kagome… ¿Como puedes dormir con esas… "cosas"… tan estorbosas? o.ô – Pregunto con algo de inocencia y curiosidad. Y al mimo tiempo señalando ciertos "atributos" del cuerpo de Kagome.

- Ò//Ó ¡Inuyasha! – Enrojeció fuertemente, tal vez de ira o tal vez de vergüenza. Miro de forma acusadora a Inuyasha. ¿Como se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez? De pronto se le vinieron unas ganas inmensas de cachetearlo, pero no lo hizo. Si lo hiciera estaría dañando a SU preciado cuerpo.

- ¿Qué dije? o.o –

Y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar eso. ¡Por favor¿Era o se hacia? Como si fuera él el inocente. Odiaba eso. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de mencionar su adorada palabra: abajo. Pero recordó a tiempo, que aunque por mucho que quisiera no funcionaria, así que no hizo nada. Trato de no desesperarse. Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces. Eso le funcionaba la casi siempre para tranquilizarse.

- ù.ú – _Hombres ¬¬_

- Hey, Kagome… ¿No me dirás cual es tu metod…

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Mira Inuyasha¡Yo tambien tengo que soportar tu cuerpo¿¡Sabes¡No es muy grato caminar con esa… "cosa" metida entre las piernas! Ò.Ó –

- Ò/Ó ¡¿Qué dices?! – Pregunto exaltado, sonrojándose fugazmente de vergüenza. Le había hecho probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- ¡Lo que oíste! Ò-Ó –

- ¡Repite eso! Ò.Ó –

- ¡Que es incomodo caminar con "algo" entre las piernas! ÒoÓ –

- ¿Podrían… bajarle un poco al volumen? -.- -

- Arghh ¡Déjame "eso" en paz! Ò.Ó -

- ¡Tu comenzaste! Ò.Ó-

- ¡Pues tu tienes las manos demasiado delgadas¡Son taaan débiles! Ò.ó –

- Ò.Ó ¡Pues las tuyas son grandes, grotescas y ásperas! –

- Silencio… u.ú –

- ¡Tan siquiera me son útiles! No como tus manos que deberían llevar un aviso de "¡Cuidado¡Frágil!" ò.ó –

- Pues para que lo sepas yo…

- ¡YA¡SILENCIO! Ò.Ó –

Callaron. Obedecieron al monje que se acababa de levantar desesperado. Con unas enormes y muy notables ojeras además de los ojos adormilados y rojos de cansancio.

¿Era mucho pedir un poco de silencio?

Al parecer, si…

- ¡Si van a seguir así¡Váyanse a dormir afuera! ò.ó – Exigió Miroku, ya furioso.

- Que se valla Inuyasha/Kagome – Dijeron al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome, pero cada quien sugiriendo al otro.

- Pues entonces cállense, porque habemos personas NORMALES que desean un poco de SILENCIO para poder dormir TRANQUILAMENTE. –Aclaro el monje Miroku observando a Inuyasha y Kagome de manera acusadora y resaltando algunas palabras.

- u.u Yo estaba muy bien Si INUYASHA no hubiera comenzado con esas preguntas tan bobas... ù.ú –

- ¬¬ -

- Espero no seguir escuchando ruidos… u.ú. Me iré a dormir -.- - Dicho esto el monje Miroku volvió a tomar su antigua postura, para después cerrar los ojos, relajar las facciones de su cara. Y por ultimo comenzar a respirar de manera pausada. Ya dormido.

Ellos se mandaban miradas asesinas uno a otro. Y no dejarían de hacerlo hasta que alguno de ellos cayera vencido por el sueño…

Kagome ya no aguantaba mas, pareciera que sus ojos se cerraran por si solos. Ya no estaba a su alcance mantenerlos abiertos. Al cabo, de algunos minutos Kagome cayo vencida en un profundo sueño.

Y lo mismo pasó con Inuyasha… Durmió aun con aquellas incomodidades, que lo agobiaban.

----------------------------------------------

_- ¿Estas seguro de esto Shipo?-_

_- Claro que si… los amigos se ayudan cuando están en problemas ¿No crees? n.n –_

_- Pues, si… yo solo quiero encontrar a… Sesshoumaro-sama… El Señor Jaken se enojara conmigo por no obedecerlo y alejarme de ellos –_

Se escuchaban vocecitas infantiles fuera de la cabaña. Todos dormían, aun no amanecía, era de madrugada… La única persona que si logro escuchar algo, entre sueños claro, fue Kagome. Que aparte de tener las capacidades de Inuyasha dormía justo a un lado de la ventana.

- Sesshoumaro-sama… -.-… -Balbuceo entre sueños repitiendo lo que había alcanzado a escuchar. Hizo una pausa para después abrir los ojos bruscamente y decirse mentalmente -_¡Sesshoumaro! O.O _

CONTINUARA…………………

¡Ahí esta el capitulo! Como verán, no puse romance, los deje descansar un rato en ese tema n.nU.

Me dedique a hacerlo cómico. Ojala que haya salido así… n.n Y pues le final salio muy sorpresivo o.oU.

La verdad no tenia pensado dejarlo así, pero como dicen las ideas vienen de la nada. n.nU

¡Ahora responderé los Reviews!

Aunque ya se me están acabando los personajes… Mmm.. ¿Ayame¿Esta por aquí Ayame?

- ¡Hey Ayame¡Ahí te hablan! – La llamo Kouga.

- ¿Eh¿Yo? o.o –

Si, tu n.n

- ¡Pensé que nunca me llamarías! TOT –

Jeje Tomare eso como un si.. n.nU

**Eek-chan:** Jajaja ¡Me gusta el apodo¡Barro cocido! Lo agregare a mi lista n.n _(Ayame¿Apodos¡Sii¿Qué es el barro cocido? n.n)_ En realidad es la barro cocido.. y pues la única mujer-barro que hay… quien mas… Jajaja _(Ayame: Jajaja ¡ya se quien¡ya se quien! )._ Déjame decirte que no tenía pensado poner a Sesshoumaro en el fic… pero¡Algo me llamo a hacerlo! XD. Continuare… pero no se si pronto con todo lo que pasa en mi vida a veces me es imposible… u.uU ¡Pero continuare¡Gracias por el Review!

**kagomenº1:** Tienes toda la razón me he tardado mucho en subir estos últimos capítulos. En verdad lo siento. u.u _(Ayame: Si, eres una tardada en esos aspectos… u.u)_ ¡Ya lo se! Ò.ó . Bueno, por otro lado es cierto que en Inuyasha hay demasiados fics UA (Universo Alterno) A mi se me apetecía escribir de Inuyasha pero basándome en la serie… n.n ¡Y ya pronto Inuyasha conocerá lo aterradores que pueden ser los exámenes! Muajaja _(Ayame: Pobre Inuyasha… o.oU)_

**vale131:** Creeme que si por mi fuera subiría cada tres días n.nU. Pero lamentablemente no puedo… Escuela, familia, amigos, etc… ¡Todo se me junta! TOT. _(Ayame: Es difícil ser tú… u.u)_ Un poco..

Gracias por leer y comentar n.n

**Willnira:** Si fueras psíquica ya supieras todo… XD Y respeto a lo de un mes… pues si Inuyasha se sigue comportando así tendré que dejarlo un mes… ¡Para que vea lo difícil que es mujer! ò.ó _(Inuyasha: Ya te dije que no me importa ¬¬ )_ _(Ayame¡No sabes lo que dices Inuyasha!) (Inuyasha: Bah… tonterías)_ Mmm.. no.. Mentiras no soy tan cruel para hacer eso… ¿o si? _(Ayame: Creo que dejémoslo pendiente n.nU)_

**Naunet-inuxkag-:** ¡Kyaaa! Gracias en verdad me hace feliz que creas que el capitulo pasado fue excelente T.T. Me haces llorar. _(Ayame¿Traigo pañuelos? o.o)_ Si, por favor… T.T _(Ayame¿Kleenex o marca patito?)_ Mmm.. Deja pensarlo… Jeje si haber si Inuyasha hace un buen trabajo copiando XD. ¡Que bien¡Yo también adoro el MirSan! . ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Anaixa-103:** Inuyasha pervertido si.. ¬¬. Pero hay que comprenderlo, no quería enfermarse… o.oU. Si Kagome sufre mucho.. Pero Inuyasha también lo hará ya veras que si.. yo me encargo de eso…muajajaja (risa maniaca) _(Ayame: Me das miedo.. o.o)_ ¿Yo? n.n _(Ayame: Olvídalo… ó.ò)_ Y respecto a tu petición…¡En verdad me gustaría hacerlo! Yo también adoro el InuKag… pero dado a las circunstancias en que se encuentran… no puedo hacer mucho… Pero habrá no te preocupes… _(Ayame: Si, hay momentos en el que le entra lo cursi y no hay quien la pare… n.nU)_ Si.. n//n

**Brenda jet aime:** ¡Yo también adoro el SesshRin! O_ (Ayame: Pero si es solo una niñita… o.oU)_ Y eso que tiene… o.ó igual toda niñita crece y se hace mujer ¿o no? XD ¡Simplemente hermosa la pareja!. Y como habrás notado aparecerán en la historia… jeje Fuiste una de las lectoras que me impulso a añadir sobre ellos. Tratare de ir más rápido… Pero ten pos seguro que la historia no se quedara inconclusa… n.n

¡Gracias!

**.Safiro.:** Creo que no te gusto que Inuyasha se quitara la camisa… n.n.U_.(Ayame¡A quien le gustaría que en tu cuerpo se quiten la camisa! Ò.ó)_ Lo se, es comprensible, pobre Kagome… Pero como dije Inuyasha también sufre, muajaja XD ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Melisa-chan:** Gracias me agrada que te agrade el fic XD _(Ayame: o.o ¿Eso enreda sabes?)_ No te mueras de la curiosidad por favor… si no, no podrás leer el fic XD _(Ayame: Creo que no sabe lo que es sarcasmo… u.uU)_ ¡Claro que si se¡Solo bromeaba! o.ó. Yo también adoro el InuKag y pronto pondré de ellos… ;)

**Marru-freackyvampire:** ¡Si coincido contigo¡Esas tres parejas son de lo mejor! O ¡Las adoro! No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar embarrada con la escuela… Arghh odio eso.. ¬¬_(Ayame¿Será por eso que pondrás a Inuyasha a hacer un examen?)_ En parte… n.nU Y por ultimo ¡Que bueno que eres anti-kykio! La maldita cara de barro debería haberse quedado en donde estaba… ¬¬ _(Ayame¡Otro apodo! OoO)_

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Si yo también quiero bañar a Inuyasha en su cuerpo claro… o _(Ayame: Cof cof pervertida cof cof) _¬¬. Yo tampoco se que técnicas usa Kagome… o.oU. Debería aprovechar. Maujajaja _(Ayame: u.u )_ Si yo también envidio a Rin… u.u ¡Yo quiero ser Rin! . ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Kag-sesshy-inu:** Que bueno que te guste. Tratare de ser mas rápida T.T _(Ayame¡Gracias por leer y comentar! n.n)_

**Miyuki-san:** Lamento que sea corto.. T.T. _(Ayame¡No seas floja escribe mas! o.ó) _¬¬ ¡Gracias por comentar! n.n

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar¡Y sobre todo por esperarme! OoO

También le agradezco a Ayame por ayudarme… n.n

- De na.. jiji… de na…jjiji.. Kouga ya… me haces cosquillas… -

O.OU

Ejem… veo que avanzan muy rápido… n.nU Mejor los dejo solos…

Amm… una ultima cosa, los personajes se me acaban… o.oU

Les agradecería si me dijeran más… Los que les gustaría a ustedes que contestaran sus reviews n.n

Eso es todo… n.n

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! XD

Matta-ne

Azuna-chan


	9. Al 'rescate' de Rin

Bien pues, por donde empezar… u.u

Primero quiero disculparme por se tan tardada en subir, en especial estos últimos capítulos.

Y asimismo, agradecerles la paciencia que me han tenido. Y por los comentarios que he recibido, porque me han subido mucho mi autoestima, en especial… por que estas últimas semanas han sido horribles… y por consecuencia, mi inspiración bajo considerablemente.

Regaños y mas regaños… Pareciera que tengo un imán hacia los odiosos reclamos de mis padres. ¬¬U

Pero ya no les cuento tanto de mi mise… de mi vida. Les arruinaría el rato.

Por eso espero que me comprendan si este capitulo fue un asco. No he estado de humor, y luego encima mis problemas personales no ayudan…

Pero como una forma de agradecimiento a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores… Hice el capitulo mas largo... n.n. No es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo.

_Inuyasha no es mío...De ser así, Rin fuera una adolescente en vez de una niñita. o.o Solo imagínense a Sesshoumaro lidiando con una adolescente. Caos total, seguramente._

**

* * *

**

- Sesshoumaro-sama… -.-… -Balbuceo entre sueños repitiendo lo que había alcanzado a escuchar. Hizo una pausa para después abrir los ojos bruscamente y decirse mentalmente -_¡Sesshoumaro! O.O _

Parecía que el destino se había empeñado en hacerle la vida de cuadritos. ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba miles de veces mentalmente. Y nisiquiera era viernes trece…

---------------------------------------------

En ese momento tenia miedo, frío, estaba sucia y mojada de lodo, las flores mas bonitas que jamás hubiera visto y que con tanto trabajo tuvo que escoger en el inmenso campo… estaban rotas, tenia hojas secas pegadas en su sucio kimono, Sesshoumaro-sama no había regresado y mas que todo estaba triste… Muy triste. Nada de esto estuviera pasando si no le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta tan boba al señor Jaken. Si, así se sentía, una niña boba y llorona.

Aunque… el señor Jaken tampoco debió de contestarle de aquella manera tan fea. Con un simple no hubiera bastado…

Pero al menos había encontrado a Shipo… Si, su amigo había sido su pequeña pero a la vez muy grande salvación. Si no fuera por el, quien sabe en donde estaría en estos momentos.

Quizás... en el estomago de algún demonio grande y feo.

Se estremeció por completo ante tales pensamientos. Hizo una mueca de asco y miedo. Shipo lo noto al instante, mas no sabia si preguntarle el porque… Podría ser muy imprudente. Pero, el como todo niño. Mando al diablo a la prudencia. u.uU

- ¿Qué te sucede Rin? – Pregunto de manera curiosa, alzando un poco la mirada, ya que la niña era mas alta que el.

- Tengo…miedo Shipo… - Dijo bajando la mirada un poco, hasta donde el flequillo tapara sus ahora algo apagados ojos.

- No te preocupes. Pronto Sesshoumaro vendrá por ti, recuerda que es un youkai… - Termino sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que Rin sonriera solo un poco, pero sonrisa al fin.

--------------------------------------------------

¡Oh no¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenia que hacer algo, la niña acompañante de Sesshoumaro estaba aquí, y era por tremenda lógica que el vendría por ella. Aunque no había de que preocuparse, si todos seguían dormidos, el tomaría a la niña y se iría de la misma forma en la que llego. Si, eso era lo más probable… Podría seguir fingiendo que dormía hasta que el sol saliera. Más no sabía si Inuyasha lo haría… Conociéndolo, se pondría como un loco desquiciado al enterarse que su hermano esta aquí. O al menos lo estará… Ya que no faltaba mucho para eso…

Pero había algo más intrigante… ¿Por que Rin estaba aquí¿Habría huido? Y si era así… ¿Qué le habría hecho Sesshoumaro a la pobre niña?

_- Oh Dios… debemos ayudarla. – _Se dijo así misma Kagome con algo de compasión, pensando lo peor. (N/A: Y dicen que Miroku es malpensado ¬¬U)

-------------------------------------------------

Caminaba entre los grandes y frondosos árboles. Era de noche y debió haber llegado hace ya un buen rato. Se había retrasado… Y mucho. Y eso no era bueno. Casi siempre que se tardaba aunque sea unos minutos de más, había problemas. No graves, pero eran problemas. No podía dejar por mucho tiempo a su sirviente Jaken junto con Rin. Por el simple hecho de que el demonio-rana, se desesperaba muy rápido y constantemente la regañaba. Por eso el siempre tenia que estar ahí, para mandarle miradas asesinas para que se calmara. O alguna que otra piedra, que "accidentalmente" y por mera "casualidad" llegaba a dar a la cabeza de Jaken.

-

Llego hacia el lugar donde hacia unas horas había dejado a Rin, Jaken y Ah-un. Visualizo una pequeña fogata y junto a ella a Jaken tirado sobre el piso con un globo de moco que se inflaba y desinflaba a un ritmo acompasado.

_- Asco – _Pensó frunciendo, casi imperceptible al ojo humano, su ceja izquierda.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, a la vez Jaken decía cosas incoherentes como "yo gobierno" "yo soy tu amo". Si, estaba fuera de la realidad, en un muy pero muy **profundo** sueño. Al parecer sus últimas neuronas se estaban muriendo. Minuto de silencio por ellas…

Y a algunos metros alejado de ahí estaba Ah-Un. Recostado en el pasto. Dormía también. Pero… ¿Y donde estaba Rin? Se suponía que tenia que estar dormida sobre Ah-Un.

Con razón se había sentido extraño, al no ser recibido _como se debía,_ aunque fuera noche, la pequeña niña siempre le daba la bienvenida con aquellas sonrisas alegres y aquellos ojos brillantes. Y que, aunque no lo demostrará abiertamente, llenaban su vida. Rin se había convertido en algo indispensable para el…

¿Desde cuando el… _dependía _de una pequeña niña humana?

Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de ello. Mucho en verdad… Tuvo que meditarlo horas y horas en silencio, hasta llegar a la conclusión, de que: Apreciaba a Rin… aun _indefinidamente._

-

……………

-

Solo tenía una cosa muy clara: Rin no estaba ni a pocos metros de aquí.

Se suponía que había dejado a Jaken a cargo de Rin, y este solo dormía placidamente soñando cosas estupidas y sin sentido.

- Jaken – Habló de forma autoritaria, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por cualquier persona. Cualquier PERSONA DESPIERTA.

- Arro…dillen…se…-

Cerró los ojos un momento. Comenzaba a pensar que su sirviente tenia completamente nuevo su cerebro por no usarlo, claro que en la posibilidad de que lo tuviera.

Necesitaba un nuevo sirviente, a alguien más eficaz… Tal vez la versión 2.0 de Jaken. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había Jakens a la venta.

- Jaken – Repitió fríamente aumentando un poco el volumen. Más al no ver resultado. Le dio una "leve" patada al demonio-rana. Y fue suficiente para que este despertara.

- ¡Ah!.. ¡Déjame en paz mocosa ya te dije que… - Volteo su cabeza hacia donde debería de haber estado la "mocosa". Pero se encontró con la mirada penetrante y fría de su amo.

- Jaken¿Dónde esta Rin? – Pregunto sin miramientos. Aun observándolo.

- ¡Perdóneme Sesshoumaro-sama¡Me quede dormido¡No se donde pueda estar la moco… digo humana… -

¿Ven lo que les decía?

Se le habían dado ordenes **ESTRICTAS**(con mayúsculas, negritas y subrayado n.nU) de cuidar a Rin. Pareciera que fuera demasiado para el. No había podido nisiquiera hacerla de niñera unas cuantas horas de mas. No quería ni pensar que pasaría cuando Rin _creciera_ y todos los humanos se le pegaran como si fueran imanes. O, una mejor descripción: como las moscas se pegan a la luz. Pero para eso estaba el, el seria la red que impedirá el paso de las estorbosas y molestas "moscas".

Pero por otro lado… no todos los días se encontraban a sirvientes que te obedecieran en todo y te tuvieran un gran respeto. Pero más que nada, te vieran como un "Dios todopoderoso"

El demonio-rana comenzó a llorar a cantaros al ver como su amo no decía nada. Eso no era bueno. Después tomo uno de sus pies y comenzó a pedir perdón de manera suplicante. Como si fuera a perder la vida. Y siendo Sesshoumaro su amo, eso seria muy normal.

Volteó de reojo hacia su pie que era sostenido por Jaken. Ahg eso era _demasiado_ respeto… Si se le podía llamar así.

- Jaken, suéltame. –

El renacuajo (N/A: Siempre quise llamarle así. XD Perdónenme los admiradores de Jaken ú.ù) lo soltó de inmediato. Mientras el omnipotente (N/A: XD) miraba un punto indefinido intentando visualizar a Rin… No podía haber llegado muy lejos. Pero aun así, le preocupaba el que estuviera sola y de noche en un lugar empastado de demonios y pequeñas "moscas".

Tenia que ir por ella. **Ahora…**

-----------------------------------------------

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, era difícil seguirle el paso. Jaken al principio caminaba, pero cuando noto que Sesshoumaro apresuraba mas su caminata dio por hecho que se cansaría muy rápido y mejor opto por montar a Ah-Un.

El olor comenzó a ser mas intenso, pero ya no solo era la esencia de Rin, podía oler… tierra, más bien, lodo. Y… el aroma de otro demonio. Se le hacia familiar, lo conocía…

Era… era el aroma del demonio-zorro que acompañaba siempre a…

_- Inuyasha – _

Seguramente _el_ tenia que ver con todo esto…

_----------------------------------------------_

Bien... Guardar la calma… Paso varias veces su mano por su frente. Para tratar de pensar más a prisa. Pero era inútil, se había bloqueado…

_- Pero Shipo¿No crees que se enojaran si entro? – Preguntaba con algo de miedo al ser rechazada de nuevo. _

_- Calma, son buenas personas n.n. Raras, pero buenas. – Aclaro sonriendo._

¡¿Raras?!. En todo caso, la única persona que no era rara aquí era ella. ¿O era al revés? Bueno, Ya arreglaría eso con Shipo luego.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado, y de puntillas comenzó a caminar, lento, evitando tocar a cualquiera de los bellos durmientes. En especial a Inuyasha ya que era difícil no tocarlo por la manera en que se encontraba, los pies estaban recargados en la pared y la cabeza debajo de una de las sillas, "Pero que manera de dormir" pensó algo sorprendida. Después de pasar todos aquellos "obstáculos" llego hasta la puerta y sin tocar a nadie, gran logro.

Comenzó a girar la perilla, lentamente por cierto, y la abrió… Un terrible rechinido se escuchó.

Cerró los ojos esperando que alguien se levantara de manera alterada, pero no, en vez de eso solo escuchó bostezos, y un muy inoportuno…

- ¿Qué haces? –

¡Rayos! Por que el, por que no se levanto Sango¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente Inuyasha? Bueno si este no era un viernes trece, comenzaba a serlo en la vida de ella.

_- Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, algo rápido, rápido _– Voy al **baño…**- Termino diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿¡Qué!? O.O –

- O.OU Ah… jeje... solo iré a tomar agua... n.nU –

El como que no tragándose la cosa, la miro raro y solo le devolvió un "Hn" por respuesta.

Salio de la cabaña. Afuera estaba Rin y Shipo apunto de abrir.

Sonrisa nervios por ambos.

- Oh que sorpresa, - Dijo fingiendo su tono.

- Kag-Inuyasha… Rin esta en problemas, necesita nuestra ayuda. – Dijo con un deje suplicante.

- Pero Shipo, recuerda nuestros _problemas… _-

- No sa…-

- Por favor… Inuyasha. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa, como cuando un bebe dice que le tiene miedo al coco.

¿Como decirle que no? Si le estaba pidiendo ayuda era por algo, ese Sesshoumaro si que le había hecho algo _malo._

- Esta… -Olfateaba algo, un aroma un tanto peculiar, como… amenazante –Bien... –

_- ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha era tan comprensivo y bueno? –_

------------------------------------------

Estaba detrás de unos arbustos, y no veia a Rin por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Comenzó a visualizar…

Árboles, mas árboles, una piedra, Jaken debajo de Ah-Un, un pájaro muerto, una cabaña, una bonita luna que le combina… Esperen ¡Una cabaña! Si, ahí se había metido Rin…

---------------------------------------------

_Plot_

Fue el sonido que hizo la puerta al ser cerrada. En ese instante Inuyasha se levanto y se dio de cabezazo con la silla solo pronunciando un "estupida silla¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Para después hablarle al supuesto Inuyasha, de forma cansada y sobándose la zona golpeada.

- No tomes tanta agua Kagome, por que luego te darán ganas de...-

- ¿Kagome? –

- (-.-) 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 (O.O) –

Volteo bruscamente hacia donde provenía la voz, la voz de niñita asustada. Y fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de ojitos cafés mirándolo con curiosidad y duda.

- ¿¡Qué hace esa niña aquí!? O.O – Pegunto dejando la silla a un lado y mirándolos acusadoramente.

Shipo y Rin se escondieron detrás de "Inuyasha". Mientras la interior Kagome se rea nerviosamente.

- Eh... jeje es que Rin esta en problemas… n.nU –

- ¡Y a mi que me importa eso¿Sabes los problemas que traerá que ella este aquí¡Kagome, es la niña que anda con Sesshoumaro!–

- ¡Inuyasha! Ò.Ó ¡Rin esta en problemas y nosotros la vamos a ayudar!-

- ¡Pues no¡Sacala antes de que el idiota de Sesshoumaro llegue!

- ò.ó ¡NO!-

Mientras ellos discutían si Rin salía o se quedaba adentro. Rin decidió preguntar algunas cosas…

- Oye Shipo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? o.o – Dijo detrás de una de las sillas. Viendo como el que creía Inuyasha le aventaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso a "Kagome".

- C-Claro… - Respondió algo nervioso. Ya se imaginaba que le preguntaría.

- ¿Por qué Kagome se parece a Inuyasha? o.o Digo, en su forma de ser… -

Trago saliva… No podía decirle. Se espantaría. Aunque... Seria más divertido molestar a Inuyasha con la ayuda de alguien.

- Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha y Kagome… cambiaron de cuerpos…-

- Ah… Me lo suponía... –

- O.O ¿Como?-

- n.nU Es que una vez una serpiente fea quiso comerme. Yo tenia un conejito, pero por alguna extraña razón el conejito estaba en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaro-sama… era lindo tenerlo todo el tiempo en brazos n//n –

- O.O Wow ¿Quién lo diría? –

En ese momento Inuyasha, en el cuerpo de Kagome, tomo a Rin de la mano dispuesto a sacarla. Por la seguridad física de su cuerpo, y por la integridad mental de Kagome.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de penetrantes ojos observándolo detenidamente. Mas bien observándola…

- Suelta a Rin –

Inuyasha la soltó de inmediato. Rin se quedo paralizada por unos momentos y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar con dirección a Sesshoumaro. Una voz la detuvo.

- ¡No Rin¡No tienes que ir con ese **viejo abusador**! ÒoÓ –

¡Viejo Abusador¡¿Pero quien se creía que era su estupido hermano?! No tenia tanto tiempo de vida, unos 300 años… nada más. ¡No era mucho¡El aun era joven! Y por otro lado. ¿Abusador? Después de todo su hermano seguía siendo igual de idiota o más que antes. Pero ahora mismo arreglaría eso. Nadie le decía **viejo** a **el**. Y salía vivo. Nadie…

Kagome, con la apariencia de Inuyasha, se acerco a Rin y la tomo entre sus brazos. Abrazándola… Rin sorprendida solo miraba a todos lados sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir.

Por solo unos segundos Sesshoumaro abrió los ojos de golpe y frunció el seño. Notándose, todos los presentes e incluso Miroku y Sango que ya se habían levantado con tanto alboroto, lo habían visto…

- Suelta a Rin – Volvió a decir, pero esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el que creía su hermano.

- Kago...me es mejor que me sueltes… Sesshouamaro-sama no tiene mucha paciencia... – Le sugirió en leves susurros la pequeña niña.

- Te bajare Rin, pero no vallas con el **viejo pervertido** ese...Toma mi mano y no la sueltes-

Grave error…

- ¡Kagome suéltala ya! – Se escucho que le gritaban. Inuyasha se lo estaba diciendo. Pero… no podía, pobre niña. Necesitaba ayuda ¿Qué no lo entendían?

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, con aquella mirada penetrante y que antes no demostraba sentimiento alguno, ahora estaba lleno de impaciencia, enfado… Y eso no era bueno…

Rin por otro lado miraba con supresa todo lo que sucedía. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría cuando se le agotaba la paciencia a su amo. Si Kagome seguía hablando de esa manera pronto, ya no abría mas "Inuyasha".

Todos los demás solo observaban con intriga y emoción. Como si se tratara de una gran película de estreno. Solo le faltaban las palomitas de maíz y la soda.

- ¿Alguien tiene un bocadito? o.o – Pregunto Sango sin dejar de ver embobada la "película".

- Gengo gochogate… ¿Quiegues? n.n- Respondió Miroku, con la boca llena, tendiéndole la barra de chocolate.

- Si… ¿De donde lo sacaste? o.o -

- De la mochila de Kagome XD- (N/A: Atención, roba-chocolates a la vista ¬¬)

----------------------------------------------------

Su estupido hermano, le estaba diciendo con todas sus letras, que le diera su merecido. Y bien, se lo daría, primero por decirle viejo, abusador, pervertido. Y segundo por abrazar a Rin de esa forma. Y de paso aprovecharía el momento para quitarle Colmillo de acero a Inuyasha, por que bien había demostrado que era un completo incompetente sin cerebro.

Sesshoumaro se acerco hasta llegar a "el". Le tomo la mano y comenzó a apretarla de tal manera que la sangre se estaba acumulando en su palma, por falta de circulación. En una oración: Su mano se estaba tornando morada.

- Suelta a Rin – (La tercera es la vencida, por que si se fijan ya van tres veces que lo repite y nadie le hace caso... u.u)

- ¡Kyaa¡Suéltame¡Duele! – Dijo soltando a Rin y poniendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro así como un puchero infantil.

¿Desde cuando Inuyasha-estupido-inepto-débil se había pasado al otro bando que no se lo habían dicho?

La verdad había llegado a pensar todo sobre Inuyasha, pero nunca imagino tal cosa. Si lo admitía, era muy débil, pero no a ese grado. Ahora ya hasta gritaba y hablaba parecido a Rin. Nada le daba miedo, pero eso le daba… escalofríos.

El, algo sorprendido por tal reclamo, no hizo nada más que mirar fijamente a "Inuyasha" y sin soltar su mano.

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras¡No deberías tratar a las **mujeres **así!-

Tiiiiiiiii… ¡Error¡Bloqueo cerebral¡Peligro!

Todos miraron sorprendidos. Miroku y Sango estaban con la boca abierta ante tal respuesta. Shipo había salido de su escondite con los ojos como platos. Rin se tapo la boca con sus manitas. Inuyasha se dio un leve golpe en la frente pronunciando un "maldición". Y Kagome seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sesshoumaro. Al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Esta vez, la soltó. La miro con mucha confusión.

Valla. Eso del cambio de bando iba muy en serio. Hasta tal punto de que el mismo "Inuyasha" lo admitía.

Ahora más que nunca su hermano le daba… vergüenza. Miren hasta donde había llegado a dar. El, bien sabía que convivir con _humanos _por mucho tiempo traía problemas... Graves, hasta cierto punto.

¿Rin?

Si, Rin era una humana, pero no una cualquiera, como todas las demás. Nunca se llegaría a comparar a Rin con un insignificante humano _normal._ **Nunca** por eso era alguien _especial_. Por así decirlo.

No por nada andaba con el. Además de que con el tiempo que Rin había estado acompañándolo en sus viajes. Había estado perdiendo comunicación con su vida natal. Pero… era mejor así... No quería que Rin se fuese a convertir en una persona _rara_…

Pero volviendo a las GRANDES supresas que trae la vida… Y valla que esa era una súper-mega-sorpresa del tamaño de una ballena anciana… (N/A¿De donde salio eso? o.o) No era cosa de todos los días ver como tu hermano se hace _rarito_… o guey para ser mas específicos.

- Dije que no se trata a una Mu... – Se tapo la boca de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Por Dios¡No era su culpa¡Como iba a acostumbrase a un cuerpo ajeno y encima de un hombre en tan poco tiempo¡Imposible!

Pero no servia de nada lamentarse.

- Vamonos Rin –

Sentencio recobrando su compostura. Firme y fría. Lo que más quería era salir de ahí. No quería ponerse a pelear con alguien que se creía mujer… Seria patéticamente _vergonzoso_.

Además…

Era una muy mala influencia para Rin.

- Adiós Kagome... –

¿Había escuchado bien? Lo había llamado Kagome. Tanto era que hasta se había cambiado el nombre. Sentía pena por su, aunque le costara admitirlo ahora mas que nunca, hermano. Aunque particularmente, el nombre se le hacia muy conocido. Ahora que lo pensaba era el nombre de la mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha. Si, era el nombre de la sacerdotisa. Pero… Tal vez…

- Ya hasta te cambiaste el nombre Inuyasha… ¿O quieres que te llame "hermana"? – Dijo con gran sarcasmo, aun dando la espalda ocultando así, una casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona.

- Eh... Yo... – Balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles. Estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Mira Sesshoumaro! No te pongas a decir estupideces por que juro que te dejo sin tu otro brazo...-

Esperen un momento…

Eso había sonado como… Inuyasha. Si lo pensaba bien...

Medito la situación... Algunos minutos de silencio por todos. Sango se comía las uñas. Miroku trataba de abrir una caja de galletas. Al parecer era un tipo de caja muy moderno. Shipo miraba a Rin con sorpresa. Y Rin… miraba a su amo.

- Ja… Eres un idiota Inuyasha, no pudiste con una insignificante serpiente. – Termino riendo levemente con algo de ironía.

Alto... Paren la carroza

¿¡Como sabia Sesshoumaro que el cambio de cuerpos había sido por una… serpiente!?

- ¿C-como lo sabes? – Pregunto Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaro-sama… entonces... ¿Fue la serpiente la que lo puso en mi conejito? o.o –Preguntó con inocencia Rin y a su vez tomando una de las manos de Sesshoumaro.

-O.O-

Todos con cara de espanto… ¿¡Conejito!?

- Rin… u.ú –

- ¿Si Sesshoumaro-sama? n.n –

Todos hicieron sonidos extraños. Si no fuera por que estaban frente a un poderosos youkai, y además en cuerpos ajenos, ya se hubieran reído ante tal declaración.

¡Sesshoumaro convertido en un conejo! Un lindo, peludito y esponjosito conejo… (N/A¿Podrían imaginárselo? n//n)

Todos se imaginaban al conejo sentado bajo un árbol con un semblante frió y ojos de enfado, y a un Sesshoumaro brincando entre las flores…

- Camina Rin… y no hables... – Finalizo Sesshoumaro saliendo de la cabaña a paso apresurado. Y con un muy levísimo sonrojo. Lo habían descubierto…

- ¡Como usted diga Sesshoumaro-sama! n.n-

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar dando algunos saltitos siguiendo a su amo. Pero antes de salir, se despidió de todos.

- Adiós Kagome, Inuyasha, Shipo, Sango y amm... Señor Monje. n.nU –

- Cuídate mucho Rin… No le hagas caso si te pides cosas raras…- Le advirtió Kagome con algo de preocupación. (N/A: Miren a la niñita malpensada… ¬¬)

_Plot_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

Sobra decir de quienes eran las carcajadas.

------------------------------------------------

Pi Piii Piiiiii Piiiiiiiiii PIIIIII **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- ¡Oh no! –Exclamo Kagome mirando con terror su mochila.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – Pregunto Sango al ver la cara de horror de Kagome.

- Apaga esa cosa y déjanos dormir un poco más… -

- ¡Ya son la 6:30! TOT –

- ¿Y eso que? – Pregunto algo hastiado Inuyasha, después de todo no había dormido más de 5 horas.

- ¡Ya es hora¡Tenemos que ir a mi escuela¡Inuyasha levántate!-

- ¿Ah? O.O –

-¡Apurate que tengo que ponerte el uniforme! –

-No quiero…– murmuro Inuyasha volteándose hacia otro lado.

- Pero Inuyasha… Ya me habías dicho que si… T.T –

- Pues cambie de opinión, me quedare a dormir un rato más… -

- Por favor Inuyasha… te prometo que cuando yo regrese a mi cuerpo te _recompensare _con _todo_ lo que _tú _me_ pidas_… - Esas cuatro palabras resonaban en su cabeza… Una sonrisa un poco maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

Tenia que admitir que era una oferta muy tentadora…

- Esta bien Kagome, pero que conste que me debes _algo… _Que yame lo _cobrare l_uego…_ - _Y dicho esto, se levanto pesadamente del ahora, añorado e incluso suavecito piso. Para que lo vistieran otra vez con aquella incomoda ropa.

¿Qué pediría Inuyasha? Quien sabe…

Pero por lo pronto todavía tenían todo un día por delante, la escuela, la familia de Kagome, las amigas de Kagome…Y le temido examen de admisión…

Pan comido… ¿O no?

CONTINUARA……………………

¿Lo ven? Me quedo más larguito... n.n

Jeje, hice sufrir a Yaken. Es que he de admitir que aun no logro tragarme al personaje. u.uU

Pido perdón por todos los que me han pedido romance, en verdad. Que más quisiera yo que se besaran de una buena vez. O aun mejor, ver a pequeños Inuyashas-juniors… ¿Me doy a explicar verdad? n//n

Pero lamentablemente, ellos se encuentran todo el tiempo discutiendo por los problemas que causa estar en esas condiciones. Píenselo, a de ser muy desesperante saber que un hombre esta en tu cuerpo. Y tú en el de un hombre.

Seria una pesadilla, si me lo preguntan.

Bueno, pero haré lo posible por poner romance y en especial celos, ahora que Inuyasha va a estar en la escuela de Kagome.

Ahora a contestar Reviews. La vez pasada sentí que se me agotaban los personajes¡Pero no es así! Me estaba olvidando de algunos. A Inuyasha lo dejare para el final.

- ¡Si! –

Calla que si no te pongo ahorita mismo ¬¬

- ¬¬ -

¡Traigan a Naraku del calabozo!

- ¿Eh? Pero tu dijiste que lo dejarías ahí para que se pudriera en lo frió de la oscuridad y que además…-

Ejem... Suficiente Kagome…u.uU No lo quiero yo, lo que pasa es que los lectores pidieron a Naraku para contestar Reviews. Ahora¡Tráiganlo! (al estilo emperador)

- ¡Si señora! –

Minutos después…

- ¡Luz¡Aire puro! tot -

Jeje n.nU ¡Naraku ahora a trabajar!

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Yo también lo besaría, sin dudarlo dos veces. Jeje n//n _(Inuyasha: aléjate ¬¬)_ u.u _(Naraku: Yo estoy disponible.)_ Olvídalo... ¬¬. Si, nosotras si las sujetamos. Pobre Kagome, ahora que lo pienso ella sale mas perjudicada en todo esto. u.u _(Kagome: Por fin te das cuenta T.T) _

**kagomenº1:** Si, los temibles exámenes ya están por llegar, en el próximo capitulo lo más seguro…Y aquí tienes a Naraku. _(Naraku: Tú me querías a mí… T.T ¡Soy feliz!)_ Se ilusiona el pobre… jeje n.nU Por cierto te agregue a mi MSN… X3

**-koharu-:** Si yo tampoco salía hacerlo, no me gustaba leer los cómicos, por que la mayoría eran parodias. Y no me gustan mucho de esos tipos. Acostumbraba leer más bien, drama y romance. Jeje, pero ahora la mayoría de los que leo tiene algo de humor. XD _(Naraku: Que ironía o.o)_ Si lo se u.u Cambio muy drástico de parecer. _(Naraku: No pues ya me di cuenta… O.OU)_ Jeje así que cuidadito con lo que dices eh Naraku… See, Inuyasha es muy exagerado. Pero esa fue la forma en la que se me hizo que tomaría eso de las "incomodidades del cuerpo femenino". XD Espero platicar contigo por el MSN. Te agregue x3.

**Melisa-chan:** Muchas gracias, en verdad me gusta que me digan que escribo bien, aunque he de aceptar que aun me falta mucho por mejorar. _(Naraku: Si… muuuuuuuuuccchhhhhoooooo)_ ¬¬ Si no vas a decir cosas productivas mejor no hables… _(Naraku: uu)_ Que bueno que sobreviviste XD. Jeje

**Willnira:** Si, casi siempre en los animes ponen a todas las chicas con demasiados… atributos _(Naraku: con cara de baboso See…)_ ¬¬ Deberás que todos los hombre son iguales. Mendigos aprovechados… u.ú

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo:** Je, ahora tu nombre es mas difícil, aunque no tanto, mayúscula, minúscula... Sencillo n.n. No yo nunca dejaría a esta historia si un final. No me lo perdonaría... Jeje n.nU

Pues puse a Naraku, los demás me los pensare un poco... Jeje veo que no tragas a Kagura… Quiero decirte que yo… ¡Tampoco! La odio, encimosa, no sabe que Sesshoumaro es de Rin... ¬¬ (Naraku¡Odian a mi hija! O.O Yo también. La muy maldita me traiciono... T.T)

**marru-freackyvampire:** Si, yo pienso lo mismito que tu, la mendiga zorra de Kykio debió quedarse muerta. ¿Qué no ve que su turno ya paso? _(Naraku: Con que hacen complot contra mi mujer... u.u) _Ahí si¡Quédatela! A ver si así deja de molestar a Inuyasha… ¬¬ _(Naraku¿En serio? Ojos de estrellita)_ Si, por mi quédatela... ¬¬ _(Naraku¡Gracias! non)_ Problema resuelto XD… Espero me perdones por no poner romance, lo siento mucho T.T

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! n.n

Y aunque me duela… Gracias por ayudarme Naraku... u.ú

- De nada... –

Bueno ya, ahora ¡Llévenselo! Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku ¡Llévenselo al calabozo!

- ¡NO! T.T –

Alégrate te hará compañía tu mujer barro… XD

- ¡Si! –

Pobre Kykio… o.ò ¡Nah! XD

¡Matta-ne!

-+-

Azuna-chan


	10. Examen

Bueno, han de estar pensando en porque el cambio de nick. Se que es incomodo que los autores cambien de nombre. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

Pero tengo una gran razón, yo no hubiera cambiado nada solo porque si.

Pues verán, lo hice por que me independice. Si, lo que pasa es que esta cuenta la abrimos entre una amiga y yo. Y pues ella como que no se le da esto de escribir fics. Y lógicamente no ha escrito ninguno. Solo yo la he utilizado, por esa razón cambie mi nick, e-mail y contraseña. Para que esta cuenta sea solamente mía.

Espero que no afecte mucho este "pequeño" cambio. n.nU

¡Y ahora el fic!

-

_Inuyasha __**No **__es mío _

_(Directo al grano) _

-

**Capitulo 10.- Examen**

Habían llegado hasta la escuela. Nisiquiera se habían detenido en su casa para saludar a su familia. Y si lo pensaba, era mejor así. Se hubiera armado un gran alboroto al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba en su cuerpo. Lo único que si había tomado antes de irse, fue una pequeña pañoleta. Que, por si las dudas se pondría en la cabeza para ocultarse las orejas.

-

Al llegar a la gran puerta de entrada de la, extrañamente, adornada escuela. Kagome, quien estaba en un árbol cercano, le indico con un ademán de manos que entrara a aquella amplia institución.

Inuyasha trago saliva nerviosamente.

Estaba paralizado, no quería pasar. Volteo hacia Kagome y le frunció el seño. Dando a entender que se negaba.

- ¡Entra ya! – Le grito Kagome, persuadiéndose antes, de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores que la escuchara.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia tras.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito, ahora de una manera más amenazadora.

- Diablos – Murmuro por lo bajo. Y ya malhumorado, comenzó a caminar rápido hacia el interior de la escuela.

Caminaba cada vez más aprisa. Como si la vida se le fuera a ir en el transcurso de atravesar las canchas de la escuela hacia el grande edificio de enfrente. Rápido, con la _mirada en el piso_ y con las manos en puños. Así estaba en esos momentos. Se detuvo en el centro. ¿Dónde estaba el salón de Kagome? No recordaba que ella se lo hubiera dicho antes de entrar. Y si lo había dicho… No le había prestado atención. Necesitaba ayuda, urgentemente.

- ¡Hey Kagome! –

Y ahí estaba. Dios lo había escuchado. Las amigas de Kagome acababan de aparecer. Aunque, Dios podría haberle mandado otro tipo de ayuda, porque si lo pensaba. Estas chicas solo le traerían más problemas.

- ¡Kagome que alegría! – Grito contenta una de ellas. La chica de la diadema, Eri.

- ¡Tanto sin verte! – Prosiguió otra, esta vez la que tenía el cabello mas corto de todas, Yuka.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? – Pregunto con aire preocupado la chica de cabellos ondulados.

"_No quiero que hables mucho. Lo único que puedes decir es si y no. Toma el criterio que quieras. Pero recuerda, solo __**SI **__y __**NO**__" _

Recordó las palabras dichas por Kagome antes de atravesar el pozo. Tenía estrictamente prohibido decir otra cosa que no fuera un "no" y un "si".

- Si – Respondió alzando la mirada y dedicándoles una mueca. Que según el, era una sonrisa.

- Pues no te ves muy bien – Le dijo Eri, mirándola asustada.

Y de pronto el sonido del fastidioso timbre. Se escucho…

- Vamos, llegaremos tarde. – Dijo Ayumi comenzando a caminar aprisa.

Después todas las siguieron, incluyendo a Inuyasha. Quien no las perdía de vista. Por miedo a "morir" entre la avalancha de humanos.

Al llegar al salón se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos lugares. Inuyasha, no sabía donde. Así que opto por sentarse detrás de una de las amigas de Kagome. Pero lo que no sabia es que ese lugar, ya tenia dueño.

- Quitate de ahí – Dijo una joven, quien al mismo tiempo se limaba las uñas.

Y para las pulgas de Inuyasha… Pronto gritaría a los cuatro vientos "¡Inuyasha versus la chica de la lima!"

- ¿Ah? ¿Me lo dices a mí? – Pregunto con sarcasmo Inuyasha, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona.

- Si, te lo digo a ti, ¿O acaso ya hasta estas enferma de estupidez? – Le dijo soltando unas risas al final.

Todo el salón estaba con la boca abierta. Miraban la escena con gran interés. Unos apostaban dinero y algunos otros, solo apostaban dulces o comida chatarra. Y para ser exactos, todos le iban a la chica de la lima.

- Quitame – Le dijo Inuyasha volteándole la cara. Aun con esa sonrisa burlona y desafiante.

La chica rompió la lima en dos pedazos. Y con la rabia muy bien marcada en su rostro, solo murmuró algunas cosas incomprensibles. En la que solo se escuchaban repetidas veces la palabra "venganza". Y después de eso, se sentó en otro mesa banco. Inuyasha rió para si y se dijo mentalmente.

"_¿Pues quien se creía esa?" _

- ¡Wow Kagome! ¡Si que le diste su merecido! Pocas personas se atreven a decirle algo a la hija del director… -

"_Demonios"_

El nunca pensó que la chica esa fuera a ser la hija del director. Solo esperaba que esto después, no le perjudicara a Kagome. Por que al fin y al cabo, estaba en su cuerpo. Y todos los presentes, en estos momentos estaban pensando que el en realidad era Kagome.

+---+

"_¡Por que Inuyasha es tan tonto!" _

Se repetía miles de veces seguidas mentalmente. Ahora por su culpa la hija del **director** la traería en su contra. De buenas que ya pronto el ciclo escolar se acabaría y entraría a la preparatoria. Solo esperaba que no quedasen en la misma escuela y mucho menos en el mismo salón. Ya que, esa chica, por los rumores que había escuchado, nunca se quedaba con las manos cruzadas.

+---+

- Jóvenes, dado al _festival _que se realizara _mañana._ Hoy no habrá clases. Solo les solicitaremos que ayuden en la organización de dicho evento.- Pausa – Aunque, no esperen que le examen de admisión a la preparatoria, se posponga. Eso si se realizara como es debido. – Hablo el profesor regordete que se encontraba parado en frente de todos los alumnos.

¡Festival!

¿Cuál festival?

- Ah, que mala suerte – Suspiraron resignados mas de la mitad del salón.

¡Rayos! Ahora hasta tendría que soportar a un ridículo festival. Aunque, la última vez que había asistido a uno, había visto muchas cosas interesantes. Sin mencionar a aquel chico, con el cual había "batallado". Lo que si, es que necesitaba mas información sobre eso. Y dado que Kagome no estaba ahí. Pues, le preguntaría a una de sus amigas.

- Oye – Le dijo a Eri quien era la que estaba enfrente de el.

La chica volteo a verle.

- ¿Cuál festival? –

- Ah, es el festival de fin de cursos. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cada año se hace uno. Aunque, es comprensible dado a que faltas mucho… -

- Ah… Y, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –

- Pues, si te refieres a si vamos a participar en el… -

Inuyasha asintió.

- No, nuestro salón no participara. – Respondió desanimada

Pero que gran peso le habían quitado con tan solo dos letras.

- ¿Por qué? –

Ya había empezado conversación, ahora tendría que terminarla y enterarse bien de todo.

- Porque en el festival pasado, nuestro salón fue un de los mas participativos. Así que ahora, el director decidió que nosotros nomás ayudaríamos en la decoración de la escuela. Y los demás salones se encargarían de lo demás. Aunque creo que Aiko fue la que convenció al director. Tú sabes, como es su niñita consentida… - Y rodó los ojos.

- Ah – Solo pronuncio y volvió a tomar su postura anterior.

+---+

- No logro escuchar nada – Murmuro malhumorada Kagome, escondida arriba de un árbol. - ¿Qué le estará diciendo Eri a Inuyasha? – Se pregunto.

Ojala y no fuera nada… malo.

+---+

El maestro tomo asiento en el escritorio. Parecía fatigado. Mientras todos los demás solo platicaban entre ellos. Y algunos otros salían apresuradamente.

Ya había averiguado sobre el festival. Ahora solo tendría que preguntar sobre el examen. Porque tenía muy bien planeado desaparecer después de realizar el dichoso examen. No tenía humor de estar "decorando" la escuela.

Al poco rato el profesor salio lentamente del salón. Y en cuento se cerró la puerta. Las tres chicas con las que había conversado hace unos momentos, se levantaron apresuradamente y rodearon a "Kagome". Atascándole un montón de preguntas, de las cuales solo algunas lograban entender bien.

- ¿Y bien Kagome? ¿Como te ha ido con u novio rebelde? –Pregunto Yuka sentándose enfrente de el. Y mirándolo inquisidoramente, tratando de adivinar que contestaría.

- ¿Novio rebelde? – Pregunto Inuyasha, visiblemente confundido.

- Ah, no me digas qu terminaron – Pregunto Ayumi con algo de tristeza.

- No se de quien hablan – Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el seño.

"_Kagome tiene novio y no me lo dijo" _

- ¡Kagome! ¡Acuérdate, el novio agresivo! – Reprocho Yuka.

"_Y encima agresivo. No permitiré que siga con Kagome. Le romperé la nariz" _

(N/A: Mira quien habla de agresividad XD)

- No, no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tal si me ayudan un poco? – Sonrió maliciosamente.

Para algunas cosas Inuyasha si que pensaba muy aprisa. Demasiado…

- ¿Con que haciéndote la difícil eh? – Dijo Eri.

- Pues te sacaremos la información ya veras… - Sentencio Yuka con sus dos manos en la cadera.

- Chicas, si Kagome no nos quiere decir, es por algo. – Habló la que hasta ese momento se mantenía callada con aura preocupada.

Las otras dos chicas solo la fulminaron con la mirada. Y Ayumi mejor decidió guardar silencio de nuevo.

- Muy bien Kagome, tu novio rebelde, el chico de cabello plateado. El cual no recuerdo su nombre. Solo que terminaba en sha... asha... –

Esperen… ¿El chico de cabello plateado?

- ¿Se refieren a mi? –

- ¿Eh? – Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Con rostros confundidos.

- Ah, digo... Se refieren a… ¿Inuyasha? – Se corrigió

- ¡Si! – Grito entusiasmada Eri.

- Ahora Kagome dinos. ¿Sigues siendo… el plato de segunda mesa? – Le cuestiono Yuka, dudando un poco en preguntar. La pregunta le podía hacer sentir mal.

- ¿Plato de segunda mesa? –

Al parecer, había mucho de que enterarse. Nunca espero, y nisiquiera supuso que Kagome se sintiera… la segunda opción.

Un terrible sentimiento de culpa lo invadió en esos momentos.

+---+

- Cuando las chicas me rodean, generalmente es para preguntarme sobre… Inuyasha… - pausa – _¡Oh Dios!_

"_Ahora seguramente Inuyasha ya sabe que… Yo les he dicho a mis amigas de que el… es mi novio."_

¿Esto podía ser peor? Imposible.

(N/A: ¿Segura? Yo me encargo de eso… XD)

+---+

- ¿Plato de segunda mesa? –

- Si, en otras palabras, ¿Sigues siendo… la segunda opción? ¿O es acaso… que el ya se olvido de la otra? –

_- Ha de estar hablando de Kykio. - _……

- ¡Kagome! –

- ¿Eh? – Respondió Inuyasha saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Sigues estando en las mismas amiga? – Le dijo con algo de compasión Yuka.

- No -

Las tres chicas adornaron su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

Ya después de una u otra manera le haría saber a Kagome que ella nunca fue ni seria la segunda opción. Claro que cuando estuvieran cada quien en sus respectivos cuerpos.

+---+

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana. El sol, aunque no muy fuerte, podía llegar a acalorarte si se permanecía mucho tiempo fuera. Todos los alumnos de tercer grado de secundaria se movían de un lado a otro. Unos llevaban, otros traían, unos no hacían nada. Y algunos otros, como el caso de "Kagome", ayudaban en la decoración.

- ¿Como que esta haciendo calor no? –

- Si – Contesto Inuyasha quitándose un poco de sudor de su frente.

- Chicas, iré por algunos refrescos. Enseguida vuelvo. – Dijo Ayumi comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

-

Ayumi llego con las demás les entrego las sodas. Y De pronto la bocina que se encontraba justo arriba de ellas. Comenzó a emitir un mensaje…

_- Se les comunica a todos los alumnos de tercer grado que asistan a la sala de eventos para elaborar el examen. Repito, alumnos de tercero a la sala de eventos. – _

Era la voz del director. Anunciaba que todos tenían que estar allá para realizar el examen. Y así lo hicieron. Se dirigieron hacia la sala de eventos.

-

Cuando entraron había una multitud de alumnos. La mayoría de ellos se veían nerviosos. Entre la multitud había un maestro, de aspecto gruñón y amargado. Inuyasha no le tomo mucha importancia.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar a la chica de la lima. Aiko, si bien recordaba.

Cuando Aiko se percato de que "Kagome" la estaba mirando esta sonrió socarronamente y le mando una seña con las manos. Pero el nisiquiera supo que significo aquel gesto. El cual todos conocemos como: looser.

El maestro pidió que se formaran en filas, por estaturas. Y así lo hicieron, aunque Inuyasha estaba desorbitado, si captaba lo que le decían.

Cuando ya estaban acomodados cada alumno en su respectivo asiento, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de un grave problema.

Estaba sentado justo delante de Aiko y a un lado de…

- ¡Kagome! Tenía mucho sin verte… -

El chico raro y debilucho de la espada de mentiras.

- Ahí si claro... – Le contesto sin mucho interés

- Eh... Kagome yo tengo algo que decirte... –

- Aja... – Rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

- Pues veras… -

- Silencio todo el mundo. Ya va a comenzar el examen. Todos guarden lo que tienen, solo pueden quedarse con un lápiz y un borrador. Si se les sorprende copiando quedaran expulsados del examen... bla...bla...Bla...bla -

Y de ahí ya no entendió nada. Su cabeza divagaba en la última advertencia dicha. ¿Qué tal si lo sorprendían copiando del papelito?

Y hablando del papelito… ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo busco entre sus bolsas y ropa. Pero nada…

Y entonces fue cuando recordó que el mentado papelito se había quedado en la otra ropa. Ahora no tenía de donde copiarse…

-

Comenzó a desesperarse, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse. Estaba sudando en un lugar refrigerado. Y tronaba los dedos repetidas veces. Quería pararse, aventar todo, romperle las uñas a la chica de atrás, y largarse de ahí.

Pero…

La imagen de Kagome, lo hacia quedarse ahí sentado en esta incomoda silla. (N/A: Kagome en su cuerpo… No piensen mal u.u)

- ¿Estas nerviosa? –

La voz del debilucho… digo Hojo, lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Si –

- ¿No estudiaste? –

Hay pero que metiche…

- No –

Hojo puso cara pensativa y a la vez dudosa.

- Si quieres… Yo podría ayudarte un poco... –

Inuyasha quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido muy cortante, volteo a mirarlo.

¿Por qué querría ayudarlo? ¿Por qué se arriesgaría de esa forma?

Había algo sospechoso en todo esto. Tal vez era una trampa y quería que el cayera redondito. O talvez, el debilucho estaba… interesado… en Kagome. Y si ese era el caso, haría lo mismo que con Kouga.

Hacerle la vida imposible hasta que se olvidase de ella.

-

El maestro regordete comenzó a entregar las hojas de papel a cada uno de los alumnos. Y por lo que veia, no estaba muy fácil. Ya que en cuanto se les entregaba el papel, estos comenzaban a llorar o golpearse la cabeza con el mismo mesa banco.

Trago saliva con gran nerviosismo cuando el pedazo de papel le fue entregado…

Lo leyó cuidadosamente. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría recordar algo de lo que había en el papelito.

_- ¿El teore… ma de Pita que? _-

Bien, esa pregunta no tenia caso leerla. Siguiente pregunta.

_Escribe las características del Carbono (H) _

_- ¿Carbón? Amm... ¡Oh! ¡Si!. Es negro, duro, Sirve para encender fuego, también para mancharte la ropa de negro... Valla no es tan difícil… -_

Y digamos que así se fue con todas las demás preguntas, sacando conclusión a lo que el creía. Ya se imaginaran que clase de respuestas tuvo. Pero lo peor del caso, es que las preguntas de ese examen, solo tenía respuestas abiertas.

En una palabra: **Reprobado **

Todo iba muy "bien", hasta que llego a la sección de álgebra…

- _¿Pero que es esto? ¡Rayos esto esta mal! ¡Como la x puede ser cuadrada! Y esa "b" siendo radical no queda bien… Amm... ¿Qué pasa con la potencia 5? ¿Por que dice que va con la letra que es "cuadrada"? – _¡Arghh!

Grito hastiado Inuyasha. Tantas letras y números lo estaban mareando.

Todos los alumnos voltearon a mirarle. El solo los encaro con una cara de "¡Que me miran!". Después todos volvieron a tomar sus antiguas posturas.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? –

Inuyasha volteo a mirarle tetricamente. Con una cara azul fantasmal.

- No entiendo -Dijo igual con voz pausada. Que hasta miedo daba.

Hojo miro asustado.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? - Le dijo en susurros

- La pregunta 45 -

- Asómate… -

Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse, primero lento, pasando desapercibido por todos.

- _No veo, quita la mano - _Pensó

Y se fue acercándose cada vez más, y más, con la intención de ver la respuesta del examen de Hojo. Más y más…

- ¡Maestro! ¡Higurashi y ese chico se pasan respuestas! -

_Chismosa_

Y en ese momento giro su rostro para ver la cara de burla de Aiko, perdió el equilibrio, el mesa banco resbalo y callo hacia el suelo en cámara lenta.

¡PAZ!

Minuto de tortuoso silencio.

Y pasado los 60 segundos, todos los alumnos presentes, excepto "Kagome" y Hojo. Comenzaron a carcajearse. Grandes y estruendosas carcajadas.

Inuyasha frunció el seño. Hojo se acerco para intentar levantarla e Inuyasha solo lo empujo bruscamente.

- ¡Cállense! -

Les grito enfurecido, y a su vez pateando la mesa banco que ya hacia tirado en el piso. Pero no contaba con que seguía en el cuerpo de Kagome. Y entonces por lógica eso le dolió hasta el alma. Tomo su pie y comenzó a dar brinquitos y a su vez gimiendo de dolor.

- Kagome... siéntate… - Le sugirió Hojo inútilmente.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Este estupido examen me pone…! -

- ¡Señorita Hogurashi! Salga en este mismo instante, queda expulsada del examen. Y usted también joven -

- ¡QUE! - Exclamo Hojo al borde del llanto.

- ¡BAH! ¡De todos modos ya me iba! -

Inuyasha salio dando grandes zancadas, mientras un Hojo llorando de manera infantil la seguía.

+---+

- ¡NOOOOOOO! -

Y de la impresión callo al suelo. Siendo visto por muchas personas que se encontraban en esos momentos cerca de aquel árbol.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! - Gritaba lloriqueando dando pataditas y golpes. Como cuando un bebe se emberrincha cuando no le dan lo que quiere.

- ¿Pero que le pasa? - Pregunto una joven mirando incrédula la escena.

- ¿No es el chico que hizo el papel de "Panaberto Peco pon" en la obra pasada? -

- Si. Por cierto… sigue igual de atractivo. Y se ve adorable haciendo ese puchero. Ah, parece un niñito. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ayudarlo? - Le sugirió a la otra chica.

- Ah… vamos. - Dijo entre suspiros.

Y ahora, Inuyasha no iba a ser el único que sufriría en este día.

·

CONTINUARA…………………

Bueno, ahora no tarde tanto n.n

Me siento bien por eso. Fue un gran apoyo el que ya haya salido de vacaciones.

Siempre si te quitan un GRAN peso de encima cuando no asistes a la escuela.

Bueno, solo les digo que estaré fuera de mi casa durante tres semanas. Así que si me demoro en subir (como ya lo he hecho). No se enfaden, creanme… Estar fuera de la civilización tres semanas tiene su lado malo.

Ahora contestare Reviews. Tuve 13 en el capitulo pasado. En verdad la parte Sessho/Conejito causo gran impacto n.n

- Hn u//ú -

No me pongas esa cara Sesshoumaro. Si no llamo a la serpiente para que te convierta en… no se…un cachorrito tal vez…

- No gracias ¬//¬ -

Jeje me gusta hacerlo enojar n//n

Bueno pues… esta vez me ayudara Kagura. Si, Kagura, a petición de algunos lectores. u.u

**Kagome-Higurashi13: **Si, yo también quisiera tenerlo aquí moviendo su colita de un lado a otro. Esponjosito. n//n _(Kagura: Olvídalo niña… ¬¬) _ Ah... ¬¬ si como no. Bueno gracias por leer el capitulo. n.n. Y ya mi vida se esta componiendo, poco a poco.

**Seishime: **Pues esta vez no me tarde tanto. Solamente dos semanas. Si, a todos les gusto lo de Sesshoumaro. _(Kagura: Si a mi también…)_ Bueno… es que se vería tan tierno… n//n

**-koharu-: **Si, yo siempre he pensado que debajo de ese caparazón de frialdad, Sesshoumaro aprecia mucho a Rin. _(Kagura: ¬¬)_ No me mires así Kagura, yo solo digo la verdad. Pues Inuyasha… hay Inuyasha es un caso perdido. Ya ves como se puso al desesperarse. u.u

**-ivekag-:** Jajajaj me gusta como suena sexymaru, le queda como anillo al dedo _(Kagura: ¡Solo yo puedo decirle a si! ò.ó)_ Si como digas… u.u. Bueno, pus intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por leer n//n

**Melisa-chan:** Muchas gracias, eres muy amable al decirme gran escritora. n//n Por que yo se que aun me falta mucho que perfeccionar. Tu comentario me subió mucho el ánimo. _(Kagura: Si vallas que lo necesitabas niña) _No me digas niña, no soy tan pequeña ¬¬. Bueno esta vez me esforcé y no tarde tanto. n.n

**ConniTah-90: **Pues te diré, tu comentario me puso a pensar mucho. Hasta me dolió la cabeza. Pero por mas que quise no puede ponerlos en esas situaciones. Demasiado vergonzoso u//u. Pero dado a que son necesidades elementales, pondré algo respecto a eso en algunos de estos capítulos. Espero que me entiendas. T.T. _(Kagura: ¿Qué puede ser mas vergonzoso que estar en un cuerpo ajeno?)_ u.u. Gracias por leer. n/n

**fany**: Si a mi también me ha pasado que mi computadora no reacciona. Es algo detestable. u.ú ¿Imaginación total? Bueno en parte tienes razón, a veces imagino cada cosa… La mayoría son puras tonteras... XD _(Kagura: Cuando no...)_ ¬¬. Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que esta vez si llego hasta mis ojitos. n.n

**kagomenº1: **¡Si! Problemas y más problemas llegan a Inuyasha. Aquí entre nos, me desquito con ellos. MUAJAJAJA. _(Kagura: Ejem... Reacciona, esa es mi risa, copiona)_ ¡Tengo derecho a reírme macabramente! ò.ó. Bueno ahora se vio una parte de los tantos problemas que les esperan. Ya se verán los demás en el próximo. Todos alguna vez nos hemos sentido presionados, es horrible… u.u

**sesshomaru-sama: **Me halagas, muchas gracias n//n. Bueno eso de hablar con Sesshoumaro esta difícil, ya que no se quiere ni acercar, creo que esta un poco traumado con lo del conejito XD. Y Naraku, pues el esta ocupado… Tú sabes. Muy ocupado. ¡Pero Kagura si esta aquí! _(Kagura: Si aquí estoy)_ Anda el te admira, dice que eres su diosa, Salúdalo. _(Kagura: ¿En serio? Valla nunca pensé que tuviera pegue... o.o) _Jeje la vida trae muchas sorpresas n.n _(Kagura: muchas gracias sesshomaru-sama o//o)_ ¡Gracias por comentar!

**dsl90: **Wa… me subes la autoestima. En verdad muchas gracias. Je, esa parte la puse, porque sinceramente me dio la impresión de que como Inuyasha siempre a sido hombre, ha de sentir incomodo que de un día para otro tenga que cargar con "atributos". Y pues es la manera en que yo pensé que reaccionaria n.n. _(Kagura: Ahora sabe lo difícil de ser mujer) _

**nikkys-higurashi: **Fue un muy largo "jajajaja" XD. Yo también siempre que lo imagino así como dices tu, me suelto riendo. Mis padres pasan y me creen loca u.u. Ya hasta me quieren contratar psicólogo O.OU. No, no es cierto, antes muerta que ir con un psicólogo, me dejaría peor u.u. _(Kagura: Pues reconsidera la oferta de tus padres, creo que lo necesitas niña u.u)_ ¬¬

**Jane Black: **¿Todo del tiron?O.O. Aunque como los capítulos no son muy largos, no creo que te hayan cansado mucho, a menos de que tengas ojos sensibles. Pues, aun quedan muchas vacaciones. Y como dije tres semanas fuera traerán ideas de a montón. En cuento al beso, pues… lo he estado pensando ya varios lectores me lo han dicho. Y pues… al fin y al cabo se besaran a ellos mismos XD. ¿Cuál es el problema? XD_. (Kagura: ¡Yo quiero un beso de Sesshoumaro-sama!)_ u.uU La esperanza nunca muere. O muere al final u.u

**YoU RoCk StAr:** La de las gracias soy yo… n.n Si esos dos son una cosa atroz, y mas en esas condiciones O.OU. Tú eres imán de problemas y yo de regaños XD. _(Kagura: ¡Pues bien merecidos los tienes! u.u)_ ¡No es cierto! Soy regañada injustamente T.T. Ah, si ya me llego un mensaje en el Messenger. n.n

Bueno ya se acabaron… n.n Gracias Kagura…

……

Te di las gracias se supone que me tienes que decir de nada ò.ó

……

¡Kagura! ¡Deja de asechar a Sesshoumaro! O.Ó

- Ah, si de nada niña -

¡Que no me digas niña! Ò.Ó

Arghh, bueno creo que ya nos vamos. Muchas gracias a todos por tenerme paciencia u.u. Y a aquellos que se toman su tiempo en dejarme un comentario aun mas…

_**¡Besos y abrazos para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores!**_

_**¡Y felices vacaciones!**_

**¡Háganme feliz llegando a los 100 Reviews! OoO**

**XD**

·

¡Matta-ne!

Azuna-chan


	11. Sesion con la 'Psicoloca'

¡Ya vine!, ¡Ya vine! ¡Soy tan feliz de regresar a mi casa!, ¡Y soy mas feliz porque ya complete los 100 Reviews! OoO ¡WAOO!, ¡Supere mi meta impuesta! TOT ¡Lloro! ¡104 Reviews! ¡Wii!

Snif Snif...

Jeje... ya, ya me calmo n.n Fuera de eso…

¿Me extrañaron? XD

Bueno, no necesitan contestarme u.u

-

_Inuyasha NO es y NUNCA será mío. A si que ni se molesten en demandarme que no ganarían nada u.u_

-

**Capitulo 11.- Sesión con la "psicoloca"**

En aquel bellamente adornado pasillo, se podían ver dos figuras, una caminaba arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza abajo y las manos sueltas, así como una extraña aura negra lo rodeaba. Mientras que la otra persona caminaba dando fuertes pasos, con la cabeza bien en alto y el seño fruncido.

- ¡No es justo! T.T –

Decía al mismo tiempo que iba derramando a su paso un mar de lágrimas. Hojo había perdido la oportunidad de entrar a una buena preparatoria, al igual que "Kagome".

- Deja de lloriquear, solo es un estupido pedazo de papel. – Lo dijo con tal dureza, que Hojo pensó que Kagome no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pasar de año.

Solo esperaba que no fuera por culpa de las horribles "enfermedades" que padecía.

+---+

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- ¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto! –

Kagome no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían, estaba tan enfadada que si por ella fuera se pegaría en la cabeza, como no era su cuerpo podía hacer lo que quisiera con el… Pero dado a que le dolía, no lo había hecho.

- Pobre muchacho… - Dijo una de ellas preocupada.

- Tan mal esta que se dice "tonto" a si mismo. – Agrego otra viéndolo con tristeza.

- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo la chica rubia.

- _No entrare a la preparatoria, perdí la oportunidad. - _¡La perdí!, ¡La perdí!

- Oh chicas, creo que su novia lo dejo – le susurro la pelirroja disimuladamente a su amiga.

- Que mal, esta ocupado - Pronuncio con reproche la chica de coletas llamada Kimiko.

- ¡Hay que ayudarlo! – Dijo la chica rubia, la más energética de todas.

- _No veré la preparatoria este año..._ - ¡No la veré!, ¡Me quiero morir!

- ¡Buena idea Yumi! - Exclamo la pelirroja llamada Zura.

- ¡Reunión! – Grito Kimiko.

E inmediatamente las tres chicas se alejaron unos metros e hicieron una bola, para conversar, para poner a juicio si lo ayudaban o no a "recuperar a su novia". Y con dos votos a favor y una en contra, decidieron cumplir esa misión.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresaron a donde se encontraba el desdichado "muchacho".

- Muy bien joven, estamos dispuestas a ayudarlo a que regrese con su novia- Propuso Kimiko con sus dos manos en las caderas, al igual que las demás.

- _Me quedare en secundaria, se burlaran de mi y… ¿novia?_- ¿eh? -

- ¡Si!, ¡Para que deje de lamentarse! –

- Esperen ustedes están conf…-

- ¿Confiándonos? ¡Para nada! – Dijo muy segura de si misma Yumi.

- ¡Somos expertas en hacer que las parejas regresen! – Agrego Zura.

- ¿Su ex-novia va en esta escuela? ¿En que grado? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué flores le gustan? – Le pregunto insistentemente la chica de coletas, y Kagome juraría que lo hizo sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

- Eh… esperen no es lo que piensan, no necesito ayuda… – _Estas chicas piensan que perdí, o mas bien que Inuyasha perdió a su novia…_

¡Venganza!

La venganza es dulce… y más cuando se es a su beneficio.

- ¡Contéstenos! – Le gritaron las tres tan fuerte que Kagome se asusto y soltó la sopa de inmediato.

- Si; en tercero; Kagome Higurashi; alta, cabello negro, delgada… bonita; las rosas rojas –

- Muy bien, suficiente información. ¡Vamos chicas tenemos trabajo! – Dirigiéndose a Kagome - ¡Usted, síganos! –

- Oh ou- Pronuncio poco antes de ser jalado, a la improvisada "base".

+---+

Cuando llegaron a aquella angosta y concurrida oficina, el prefecto de los terceros grados, los miro fríamente y con su voz robotizada, les ordeno que se sentaran, para después profetizarles casi como si fuera memorizado, algunas palabras:

- Dado a su comportamiento, han sido llamados para ser atendidos por la psicóloga de la escuela. Parte de esto se informara a sus padres – Y de ahí salio lentamente.

Hojo temblaba de pies a cabeza, el era el típico niño bueno que nunca a pisado la prefectura, ni mucho menos visitado a la psicóloga. E Inuyasha, pues el se sentó y al poco rato empezó a bostezar y repetir miles de veces la palabra "aburrimiento".

Cuando el prefecto, comúnmente llamado "perfecto", entro de nuevo a aquel lugar venia acompañado de una joven mujer.

Esta al ver a Hojo se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha como no importándole nada, miro de reojo a la persona que acababa de entrar. La mujer se sentó en el escritorio enfrente de ellos, y el "perfecto" salio sin que nadie lo viese.

- Jóvenes, me llamo Misao Yamamoto. Se que están en un etapa muy difícil en sus vidas por eso... bla bla bla bla -

La doctora Misao empezó con su sermón de presentación, Hojo lo escuchaba atento y a su vez preguntando cosas, que por supuesto Inuyasha no entendía en lo mas mínimo, el estaba mas interesado en examinar el interior de sus parpados.

- Señorita Hogurashi…-

La psicóloga y Hojo miraban a Inuyasha dormir placidamente con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la silla y la boca abierta.

- Señorita Higurashi…-

- Calla…te Shipo no me… dejas... dor… mir… - Balbuceo.

- ¡Señorita Higurashi! -

- ¿Ah? - Pregunto somnoliento.

- No es momento de tomar una siesta Srita. Higurashi. - Le regaño severamente.

- Esta bien, esta bien - Respondió como no queriendo la cosa y a su vez acomodándose bien en la silla.

- Gracias, ahora veremos algunas imágenes -

La Dra. Misao saco algunas tarjetas con manchas de tinta negra impregnadas en ellas, esas de las que acostumbran usar las psicolocas… digo psicólogas. Y después de verlas unos segundos y escoger la adecuada para la situación, les mostró una.

Era una figura muy irregular, no tenia coherencia, solo eran manchones de tinta sin ningún significado… Pero, hay estaba la clave, la doctora quería saber lo que significaban esas manchas para ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves Hojo? - Pregunto amablemente la doctora, poniéndole la tarjeta enfrente a Hojo.

- Veo… - pensó unos momentos viéndola detenidamente, y al poco tiempo comenzó a lloriquear - ¡Veo a un chico castigado en su habitación! -

- Oh... Claro - La psicóloga apunto todo eso en una pequeña libretita. - Ahora… ¿Qué me dice usted Srita. Higurashi? -

- ¿Que de que? -

La doctora trato de sonreirle inútilmente, ya que solo se había formado una mueca. Y con el enojo bien marcado le volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué ve en la imagen? -

- Ah... pues… - la observo con detenimiento - Veo… a… - pausa- ¡Los fragmentos de Shikon siendo robados por el enorme y monstruoso cuerpo de Naraku!, ¡Mira, Kagura esta acá atacando a Kouga! ¡El muy inútil nisiquiera se defiende! ¡Y…-

- Creo que eso es suficiente… - Le arrebato la tarjeta bruscamente -

- ¡Espere!, ¡Esto puede ser una pista! ¡Regrésemela! ò.ó -

- ¡No!, ¡Es MI tarjeta! Ò.Ó -

- ¡Que me la de, mujer terca! -

- ¡Es mía! -

Y entre jalones la tarjeta termino como debía terminar… en dos pedazos.

- Mi tarjeta T.T - _Cosas bellas, cosas bellas..-_ Pasaremos a otra cosa… Hojo ¿Como te sentiste cuando te expulsaron del salón? -

- ¡Muy triste!, ¡Todo se me vino abajo! -

- Entiendo.- pausa - ¿Y tu niña?

- ¿Yo que? -

- ¡Podrías poner atención! ò.ó -

- ¿A que? -

- _Respira hondo, uno, dos, uno, dos_ - Que si… ¿Como te sentiste al ser expulsada? u.ú -

- Pues... la verdad no me acuerdo de mucho, mi madre decía que llore dem…-

- ¡DEL SALON! Ò//Ó-

- No grite que no soy sordo… sorda. Pues… cuando me salí… me sentí…- pausa- ¡aliviado!... digo ¡aliviada!-

Caída al estilo anime por parte de la doctora y Hojo.

- Higurashi ¿Lleva una vida muy pesada con su familia? - Le pregunto Misao, ya cuando se compuso de la caída.

- Con mi familia… pues mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebe, no me llevo con mi hermano porque el muy inútil quiere quitarme a "colmillo de acero", cuando sabe que no lo puede utilizar, por eso en una de las batallas le corte uno de sus brazos y eso que el estaba en su forma origi…-

- Deténgase… ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Le corto el brazo a su hermano?-

- Si, el se lo busco. -

- Eso es de bestias o.ó-

- ¡Pues que crees que somos! -

- Bien, bien... pedí que hablara de su familia, no de ciencia ficción. ù.ú -

- ¿Ciencia ficción? o.o -

- Sabe, Hogurashi necesita ayuda profesional u.ú -

- Amm... no Sango es una exterminadora si a eso se refiere -

- Usted esta muy mal… ù.ú-

- Oye se supone que eres la que nos va ayudar ¿no?, no veo que hagas algo…o.ô -

- ¡Eres una… una… rebelde! Ò.ó -

- ¿yo? o.o -

- ¡Si tu! ò.ó -

- Alguien se esta volviendo loca… o.o -

- ¡ARGHH!, ¡ME RINDO!, ¡ME LARGO! Ò.Ó-

La doctora, que se suponía tenía paciencia, salio precipitadamente de la oficina, diciendo en el camino, algo que sonaba como "¡Renunciare!". Pobre mujer, tener que tratar con alguien tan testarudo como Inuyasha, saca de sus casillas hasta la persona mas paciente de todo el mundo.

- Ka...gome ¿Qué fue todo eso? -

- ¿Qué fue que? o.ô -

- Nada, olvídalo u.uU -

No quería terminar como la ex-psicóloga de la escuela…

+---+

- ¡Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer! ¿Entendieron? -

- ¡Si! -

- ¿Entendiste joven Inuyasha? -

- Si... si... -

Las chicas que cursaban segundo grado de secundaria, habían planeado todo con detalle, tenían preparadas las rosas rojas, el discurso que diría "Inuyasha", también habían arreglado un lindo lugar cerca de las flores, en los jardines de la escuela. Y en caso de que las cosas se… _calentaran_ un poco, tenían preparadas algunas cobijas. Vallan ustedes a saber las ideas revoltosas habitaban en las cabezas de aquellas tres "chiquillas". Se podía decir que tenían todo muy bien planeado, pero les faltaba la pieza más importante… la chica.

- Oye muchacho, ¿Sabes donde esta en estos momentos tu ex-novia?- Le pregunto Zura con inquietud.

- Supongo que esta en… - pausa - prefectura… u.u

- O.O ¿Por qué? -

- La sacaron del examen. u.ú -

-Bueno hay que ir a buscarla -

+---+

La mujer que comúnmente se le podía ver con una sonrisa en su rostro, acababa de pasar por aquel pasillo, desgreñándose, con los lentes rotos y una cara de bruja, que daba miedo de solo mirarla.

Una de las maestras al verla, le sonrió y con un acento amable, intento saludarla:

- Buenos días, doctora Yamamoto... -

- ¡Que de buenos! - Le grito hecha una fiera, por lo que la maestra decidió apresurar el paso y desparecer.

- _Al parecer no solo yo he tenido un día pesado_ - pausa- _aun no encuentro a mis protagonistas… - _Pensaba con angustia al recordar el motivo de su desdicha.

+---+

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Sacaron a Kagome del examen! OoO - Grito Eri, cuando ya estaban fuera de la sala de eventos. El examen ya había concluido.

- ¡No podrá entrar a la preparatoria! ó.ò - Agrego Ayumi preocupada.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! - Grito Yuka decidida, que hasta algunas personas que pasaron por ahí voltearon a mirarle.

Todas la demás, al instante se contagiaron de aquella energía y al unísono gritaron un "si" decidido.

-

Después de pensarlo un poco, se dirigieron a toda velocidad a lugar donde había mas probabilidades de encontrar a Kagome y a Hojo. Al llegar a la prefectura, se jugaron un "piedra, papel y tijera" para decidir quien preguntaba por Kagome. Las tres chicas le tenían algo de… miedo al prefecto de la escuela.

- ¡Tu perdiste Eri! - Le anuncio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro su amiga Yuka.

- Oh... esta bien - Contesto suspirando resignada. Tomo un poco de aire y toco la puerta dos veces.

"_Abre la puerta Kagome" _

"_No, ábrela tu"_

Se escucharon algunas voces, muy conocidas para ellas, dentro de aquella pequeña oficina. Eri, el escuchar esto se abalanzo y la abrió la puerta de un solo tiron.

- ¡Kagome, Hojo! - Exclamo sorprendida la chica de diadema.

- Eh… hola - Dijeron al unísono Inuyasha y Hojo con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Después de eso, las tres chicas entraron y tomaron a "Kagome" y Hojo, y se los llevaron apresuradamente.

+---+

- ¡Por Dios!, ¡Olvidaba ese _insignificante_ detalle! - Grito alterada la chica de segundo grado.

- ¿Qué sucede Kimiko? O.o- Le cuestionaron confundidas las otras dos. Tenían todo perfectamente planeado, según ellas… nada les faltaba, pero conociendo a Kimiko, todo podía suceder, ya que era un perfeccionista de primera clase.

- ¡Mírenlo! - Ordeno la chica a sus amigas. Odiaba que algo no quedara perfecto. Y _eso_ no estaba perfecto.

Yumi y Zura lo hicieron, miraron a "Inuyasha", pero por mas que lo observaron no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, el "chico" seguía siendo exactamente igual que cuando lo conocieron.

- ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! - las chicas negaron - ¡Por Dios!, ¡Miren su ropa! - Grito señalando a Kagome.

- ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? - Pregunto inocentemente. Lo cierto era que, en la época moderna era muy raro ver a un muchacho vestido así. Pero dado a que últimamente Kagome pasaba más tiempo en la época antigua que en la moderna, la ropa de Inuyasha y los demás le era completamente normal.

- ¡Cierto!, ¡No puedes recuperar a tu novia con tales vestimentas!- Decía constantemente la energética Yumi. Y depuse cambio de frase - ¡Hay que hacer algo! . 

Todas se miraron unas a otras, pensando. Así duraron algunos minutos, cuando por casualidad vieron a una muchacha que venia con mucha ropa en sus manos. La observaron con detenimiento, y luego la vieron perderse dentro de una habitación que tenia enfrente un gran letrero que decía: "Teatro escolar". Lo mas seguro era que en los vestuarios del teatro de la escuela encontraran alguna ropa adecuada para la situación. Ósea, normal. Y lo mejor de todo es que nisiquiera iban a tener que salir de la escuela o gastar sus mesadas.

Posaron su vista en "Inuyasha". Sonrieron maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? ó.ò - Pregunto dando algunos pasitos atrás.

- Vas a quedar muy guapo… -

- Oh no - Intento huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

+---+

Habían pensado en todas las cosas más coherentes que podían hacer para salvar a Kagome y a Hojo. Pero por más que lo meditaban, no le hallaban solución. Incluso habían intentado convencer al maestro que aplico el examen, para que los dejara volverlo a hacer, pero obviamente su repuesta fue negativa. Todo indicaba que Hojo y Kagome se tendrían que resignar a no entrar a una preparatoria prestigiosa.

- Oh que mala onda, yo quería que quedáramos juntas en la misma escuela u.ù - Dijo resignada Ayumi, al ver que sus intentos de convencer al profesor habían sido inútiles.

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos… Tortuosos segundos para algunos y aburridos segundos para Inuyasha.

- Esperen, todavía queda esperanza. - Dijo Yuka con pose pensativa. - ¿Recuerdan que en el año pasado nuestra amiga Karin falto a la prueba? - Eri y Ayumi asintieron - Pues creo recordar que la maestra de Arte la ayudo a que realizara el examen… - pausa - Quizás… si tenemos suerte podremos convencerla de que ayude a Kagome a que haga su examen. -

- ¡Y a mi también! T.T - Se agrego Hojo.

- n.nU -

- o.ô -

- ¡Vamos a buscarla! OoO - Grito Yuka al ver que todos se habían quedado inmóviles. Y al instante, ya todos se encontraban en la búsqueda de la solicitada maestra.

-

"_Salón de Arte"_

Todos se detuvieron frente aquel letrero. Inuyasha muy en el fondo temía que todo esto del examen de Kagome no tuviera solución, el solo pensar que le haría Kagome cuando regresara a su cuerpo, le daba escalofríos.

Hojo miro esperanzado aquel salón, Ayumi, Yuka y Eri observaban nerviosas, e Inuyasha… pues el no espero un segundo mas y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar. Como comúnmente se debe de hacer antes de pasar a algún lugar ajeno. Lo demás al ver la iniciativa de Inuyasha, entraron también.

- Buenos días ¿Se les ofrece algo? - Pregunto sonriéndoles amablemente.

- Pues… si. Venimos a pedirte un favor. - Dijo Inuyasha omitiendo el respeto.

- ¡Maestra venimos a rogarle que por favor nos ayude a que hagamos otra vez el examen! TOT- Dijo Hojo poniéndose de rodillas y llorando a cantaros.

- o.o Pues… verán chicos… temo decirles…-

- ¡No nos diga que no maestra! - Le rogó Eri.

- Es que... -

- ¡Haremos lo que sea! ¿Verdad Kagome? - Hojo le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha.

- Eh… ¡Si! -

La maestra se quedo mirando fijamente a "Kagome". En algún lugar la había visto antes. Y después de pensarlo algunos momentos se acordó de que esa "chica", había actuado en la obra pasada, y esta no lo había hecho nada mal. Justo lo que necesitaba…

- Esta bien… u.u -

- ¡Si! - Gritaron efusivamente las tres chicas y Hojo. Mientras Inuyasha solo suspiro aliviado. Entre aquel alboroto a Hojo se le hizo muy fácil abrazar a la dizque Kagome. Y así lo hizo el abrazo al mismo tiempo que le decía "Pasaremos a la preparatoria" y lloraba de alegría.

Inuyasha el mando una mirada asesina, y este como por arte de magia se quito apresuradamente.

- Pero quiero algo a cambio. - Todos pusieron atención a las palabras dichas por la maestra. - Ayer los protagonistas de la obra de teatro, se negaron a hacer su papel, como son apenas unos niños de primer grado… - suspiro - El punto es que necesito otros dos actores que tomen su lugar, y como ustedes dos ya participaron en la obra pasada, quiero que actúen en esta también. - Finalizo extendiéndoles unas hojas a cada uno.

Hojo tomo inseguro las hojas, pero alfil y al cabo… las tomo. E Inuyasha, las tomo bruscamente.

- Muchas gracias. Confio en ustedes. Ire a sacar sus examenes de la bodega. Regreso en unos minutos. -

La maestra camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir agrego con una sonrisa:

- Por cierto, la obra es hoy. -

- O.O -

Plot

La puerta se había cerrado…

+---+

- Bah… Es solo una obra de teatro. - Se dijo para si Inuyasha.

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi cuchicheaban algunas cosas. De las cueles no entendía muy bien. Solo sabia que estaban hablando de Kagome, ósea, el. Hojo se sentó en una de las sillas, al parecer estaba memorizando los diálogos. El si que aprovechaba el tiempo.

Fijo su vista en las hojas que tenia en sus manos. Suspiro con pesadez. Ahora tendría que aprenderse todas esas frases cursis y tontas que dicen en las obras. Parpadeo un par de veces lentamente, y comenzó a hojear…

- Primer acto… aburrido, segundo… cursi. Quinto… bueno este es algo interesante. Noveno… muy deprimente. Décimo… Oh que bien este es el final. A ver, que es lo ultimo que actuare…

"_Y se fundieron en un dulce beso"_

- O.O-

No podía creer los que en esos mementos acababa de leer…

-

CONTINUARA…………………

Pobre Inuyasha, los besos lo persiguen XD

- ¬¬ No es gracioso que los inútiles te quieran besar -

Bueno, para ti no… ¡Pero para los demás si!

- Todo se paga en la vida. Solo es cuestión de esperar u.ú -

No me gustan ese tipo de frases, luego no puedo dormir por que atormentan todo el tiempo ó.ò

- Todo se paga…-

¡Cállate!

- Todo...-

¡Si no cierras la boca hago que Naraku te bese! . ¡Y en tu cuerpo!

- O.O -

¡A contestar Reviews! XD

**Jane Black:** ¡Si!, llegue a los 100 ¡Wii! XD. Si, hubo una vez que casi lloro con un examen… eso es horrible. u.u Pues yo tengo un dilema muy grande, no se si poner el beso después o antes del cambio, unos dicen que seria original ponerlo antes y otros me dicen que seria muy raro. :S Pero… ya veras que al final saldrá algo bueno XD Hojo… bueno el es… raro. _(Hojo: ¿Yo raro? o.ò ¡No me quieren! Buaaa T.T) n.nU_

**fersha tsuki ryukaze:** No te preocupes, entiendo eso de no tener tiempo… u.uU Si, a todos les gusto el Conejomaru… jeje decidí llamarlo así XD. Es que se vería tan lindoo… . _(Hojo: ¿Quién se vería lindo? ¿Yo?)_ Sigue soñando… n.nU

**Natsumi:** Es que a mi me gusta que tenga cada quien sus respectivas personalidades, si acaso me agrada cuando los hacen ver graciosos. Pero siempre conservándolos… Además de que me era imposible cambiar sus actitudes. ¿Como se diferenciarían? Y mas cuando esta en cuerpos ajenos… _(Hojo: Ah… con razón Kagome me trata muy mal... T.T)_ jeje pobrecito… XD

**felmikagome:** Pobrecitos, pero he de admitir que a mi me gusta verlos sufrir muajaja a veces me domina mi lado malo… muajaja _(Hojo: o.oU ¡No me vallas a hacer nada!) _No a ti no... Bueno si, un poco. XD

**seishime:** ¡Si! Ya era hora de independizarme. Uff, un peso menos n.n. ¡Si culpemos a las mamas olvidadizas!, ¿Como es posible que nos dejen si nuestra energía vital? XD. _(Hojo: Energía vital… Que madres tan irresponsables… ¿Como las pueden dejar sin comida? O.O) _u.uU

'**Patsy-chan':** Si, valla que Inuyasha es algo… delicado en cuanto a esos aspectos. Tú sabes, el rosa es prohibido para los hombres. Aunque yo creo que se les ve muy bien. XD _(Hojo: ¿En serio? Empezare a usar rosa en mi ropa…)_ No a todos se les ve igual Hojo… u.u. A todas (incluyéndome) nos mato el Conejomaru… XD

**nikkys-higurashi:** Los "jaja" son muy expresivos. n.nU Hacen saber que te causo mucha gracia el fic. XD ¡Ya no comas ansias! ¡Aquí esta! Si pobre Hojo se quedo sin examen… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Lo ves? me expreso muy bien _(Hojo: ¡No te rías!, eso fue doloroso… T.T)_

**-koharu-:** Bueno puedo decirte que Inuyasha es muy inteligente, si no les hubiera contestado las preguntas… No se hubiera enterado de nada. Inuyasha no es tan tonto… XD Bueno… pues el método de Inuyasha para hacerle saber a Kagome que no es la 2da, es todo un misterio… A mí también me dan ataques del síndrome de Miroku, no eres la única n.nU _(Hojo: ¿Síndrome de Miroku? Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa enfermedad…)_ Creeme no querrás saber que es… u.uU

**Sess Youkai:** ¡Arriba los "jajajaja"!. XD Lamento lo de tu brazo, ojala te alivies pronto Si lo de el conejomaru fue muy kawaii n//n. De solo recordarlo me rió… Pues, ahora que lo pienso fue mejor que a Inuyasha lo sacaran del examen, así todas esas respuestas "extravagantes" no valdrán. n.nU Oh ni se diga de Kagura y sus celos… u.u _(Hojo: Los celos no son buenos matan el alma y la envenena… Oh creo que eso era el de la venganza. O.OU)_

**oOo BrEnDa jEt AiMe oOo :** Si, esa caída estuvo muy buena, y debió dolerle mucho. Físicamente así como a su orgullo. XD _(Hojo: ¿Y yo que?, ¡A mi me empujo! ToT) _No te preocupes, también yo me creía muerta u.uU

**Melisa-chan:** Que bueno que te haga reír. Cumplo mi cometido. Oh, si en la vida real eso es espantoso. ¡Pero verlos en ellos te alegra el día! _(Hojo: Pero nosotros sufrimos T.T)_ Querrás decir tú, porque yo a Inuyasha lo veo muy tranquilito. O.OU Y yo pienso que todavía me falta muchísimo por mejorar… n.nU

**fany:** Bueno a Aiko la hice a imagen semejanza de una compañera de clase. Y a mí también me daban ganas de lincharla si fuera posible… ¬¬ _(Hojo: Yo te ayudo, ¡tengo gasolina en mi casa!)_ ¿Dónde quedo tu lado bueno Hojo? O.o Si, tu review llego a mis ojos. Por cierto, por alguna extraña razón no puedo ver tu MSN. :S. Pero creo que ya te había agregado antes… ¿Tu eres fannyartemis? o.o

**Kaoru Higurashi:** ¡Que bien que te guste! ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! XD _(Hojo: Después de una larga espera) _u.u

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Kagura se la pasa asechando a Sesshoumaro. u.ú Lo del examen de Inuyasha tiene solución. Y en cuanto a Hojo, si sigue acercándose demasiado a "Kagome", le tendremos que decir adiós… _(Hojo: ¡No!, ¡Soy muy joven para morir! TOT)_ ¡Si!, ¡Al parecer los días negros ya pasaron! XD

**-ivekag-:** Sexymaru… OoO, suena tan sexy... XD. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! n.n _(Hojo: ¿Sexymaru? Que extraño nombre… ha de ser una persona muy sexy.) _¡SI!

**¡Gracias a todos por comentar! ¡Y más aun por esperarme! ¡También gracias a Hojo!**

**¡Soy feliz! ¡Llegue a los 104 Reviews! OoO**

**104… XD**

**¡Se viene el final! O.O **

¡Matta-ne!

Azuna-chan

-

Azuna Yuko Murakami


	12. Bombón

¡Gomen!, ¡Gomen!, ¡Gomen!

¡No me maten!

¡Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Esa vez si que me retrase. Y se que es muy molesto que les suelte con un pretexto tan largo que aburre del solo verlo. Así que solo diré que tuve problemas personales. u.uU

¡Discúlpenme! TOT

-

_Si Inuyasha fuera mio… ¿Creen que Kagome siempre llevaría puesto el uniforme? Por Dios, ella si que esta escasa de ropa._

-

**Capitulo 12.- Bombón**

"_Y se fundieron en un dulce beso"_

- O.O-

No podía creer los que en esos momentos acababa de leer.

Oh no, primero **muerto**antes de besar al debilucho.

+---+

- ¡Anda sal ya! - Gritó Kimiko.

- ¡Queremos ver el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos! - Demandaron las tres chicas al unísono.

Una gota gorda de cristalino líquido resbaló por su frente, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sobra decir que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Se sentía incomoda, no podía comenzar a sacarse el haori sin que se le vinieran aquellas extrañas ideas a la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad al darse cuenta de que las ideas _raras_ volvían a empañar su _inocente_ mentalidad. Respiró algunas veces, pausadas y profundas inhalaciones. Después de eso, comenzó a desamarrar el listón que sostenía el pantalón rojo de… Inuyasha.

Sonrojo

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. Mientras que su lado angelical, imagínense al típico angelito Kagome, y su lado diablito se debatían el si abrían los ojos o no.

- ¡Solo será poquito! Muajajaja - La risa malvada de la Kagome-diablilla hacia eco en su mente. Tentándola a abrir los ojos. Era muy difícil permanecer con los ojos cerrados, era como si los parpados tuvieran mente propia y se movieran sin que ella lo quisiera. Era tan tentador…

- Estaríamos invadiendo la privacidad de Inuyasha. Y eso esta mal- Respondió paciente la angelita.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡Quien nos asegura que el no ha invadido nuestra privacidad! - Le respondió amenazante la otra.

Silencio

Esa fue la gota decisiva en este asunto.

- ¡Tienes razón!, ¡Lo más seguro es que ya halla husmeado! - Declararon al fin las tres Kagomes.

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, después de todo necesitaba ver el pantalón para ponérselo… ¿Cierto?

- ¡Vamos a entrar joven Inuyasha! - Ordenaron de nuevo, esta vez fastidiadas.

De manera involuntaria giró su rostro hacia donde, detrás de la delgada sabana blanca, estaban paradas las tres chicas. Podía ver que aquellas siluetas se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

- O.O-

Ante aquello, se subió rápidamente el pantalón, sin siquiera detenerse a observar ciertos _detalles_ en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Al menos no había visto más de lo necesario para ponerse el pantalón. Se despojo del haori rojo que cubría su pecho. Y ahí, por más que quiso, por más que trato de evitarlo y por más que intento apartar la mirada, no pudo.

Esta vez… Si que se había deleitado observando ciertos… _detalles._

- ¡Joven Inuyasha! -

- O//O - Kagome volteó a ver a las chicas, las cuales tenían en sus ojos unas estrellitas de emoción. No todos los días se veia a un chico guapo así.

Kagome se apresuro a tomar la camisa que remplazaría al haori, y dada a la casualidad que esta era roja, la tomo y se la puso inmediatamente, abrochando cada uno de los botones. Cuando le faltaban solo tres de ellos para estar completamente puesta, se percató de que la extraña reacción de las chicas, era peor que antes.

- ¡KYAAAAAA!, ¡SE VE TAN SEXY! OoO -

Y las chicas como si le leyeran la mente le trajeron un gigantesco espejo. Kagome se miro…

_- ¡Por Dios!, ¿Por qué Inuyasha no se viste así mas seguido? - _Se dijo para así, intentando controlarse. Lo último que quería era babear en ese momento.

+---+

1er intento de fugarse

Tenía que salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. No, el no iba a actuar, ni por el examén de Kagome, ni para salvar del fracaso a aquella maestra. Estaba decidido, tenía que huir…

Dio unos cuantos pasos, lentos y desinteresados. Caminó y caminó… La puerta ya estaba a solo un par de pasos más, lo tenía en la mano, iba a salir sin que nadie lo viese. Llego a la bendita puerta, tocó la perilla, la giro, abrió…

- Hola Srita. Higurashi -

¡Demonios!, ¡Estaba tan cerca!

- Hum - Emitió un sonido de fastidio.

Intento… fracasado.

- Chicos - Llamo la maestra, captando la atención de todos, claro, excepto la de Inuyasha.- Bien, no tuve mucha suerte -

Inuyasha giro a mirarle, si la suerte estaba de su lado quizás se había cancelado todo eso de la ridícula obra de teatro.

- ¿Qué sucede maestra? - Pregunto Hojo, despegando su vista de los papeles después de algunas horas de estar ido con ellos.

- Lo que sucede es que la bodega donde guardaron lo exámenes ha sido cerrada, y el conserje que tiene la llave, ya se fue. -

- ¡¿QUE?! - Gritaron todos, incluyendo a Inuyasha.

- Pero no se preocupen, mañana en la mañana pediré la llave y como los exámenes serán transferidos a la oficina central mañana a medio día, tendrán tiempo de realizarlos a la hora de receso. -

- Fiuu - Soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

- Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas de la estenografía. Hojo, Srita. Higurashi espero que lleven algo de los diálogos aprendido. Solo tienen 1 hora - Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa, que por muy linda que aparentara ser, se podía ver un deje maligno y amenazador.

Después, salió con gran elegancia.

- O.OU -

2do **precipitado** intento de fugarse.

La maestra se había ido, el debilucho estaba traumatizado con el dichoso guión, el mismo guión del que no llevaba ni el primer acto leído completamente. Dos de las amigas de Kagome se veían muy entusiasmadas platicando de algún chisme que seguramente acababan de escuchar, el cual por supuesto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras que la amiga restante hablaba por teléfono, que por lo que escuchaba, era con su madre. Todo era perfecto. Todo estaba en la posición indicada para que el pudiera escapar.

¡Ja! Ni cuenta se iban a dar…

Caminó hacia la salida, había pensado la posibilidad de salir por la ventana, pero dado que estaban en un segundo piso, mejor optó por lo mas seguro. El sabía que podría morir estando en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Llego a la puerta giro la perilla con gran delicadeza, como minutos atrás lo había hecho, abrió y estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera de aquel lugar cuando…

- ¿A dónde vas Kagome? -

- Eh… voy… voy… - Balbuceaba.

¿Por qué rayos todo tenía que salirle mal?

- ¿Estas preocupada por que no le avisaste a tu mamá verdad?- Preguntó Ayumi al ver que Inuyasha miraba para todos lados sin concretar respuesta.

- ¡Si! Por eso voy a avisarle. Regreso en un momento. - Dijo sonriendo, tratando que sonara convincente.

- Pues, no tienes que preocuparte, por que acabo de llamar a todas nuestras mamas para decirles que llegaremos tarde. -

- ¿¡QUÉ LE LLAMASTE A QUIÉN!? O.O -

- A tu mamá… o.o -

- ¿Q-qué le dijiste? O.O -

- Pues que llegarías tarde a tu casa por que ibas a participar en una obra de teatro. - Respondió tranquila.

- ¿Y que dijo ella? O.O -

- Dijo que iba a venir a verte. Se puso muy contenta n.n -

Inuyasha se dio un golpe en la frente ¿Podía ser esto peor?

Obviamente intento fracasado.

+---+

- _Wao..._ _Inuyasha se ve tan…_-

Kagome llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos completamente embobada, "observándose" en el espejo. Nunca creyó que Inuyasha se fuera a ver tan… diferente (por así decirlo) y todo con tan solo un cambio de ropa. Si estando siempre con su abultado traje rojo le parecía un chico atractivo. Ahora Inuyasha con aquella ropa parecía todo un dios griego, o algún actor de una telenovela. Ahora, admitía, que de estar en su cuerpo, ella no se hubiera podido controlar y ya hasta lo hubiera besado.

Por otro lado las tres chicas, también embobadas en aquel bello panorama, hablaban cosas entre si. Algunos planes que tenían para "Inuyasha". De repente, una de ellas, se salio un momento de la conversación, al escuchar a algunos metros de distancia unos muy peculiares pasos:

Unas zapatillas de tacón que chocaban contra el piso y hacían un desagradable ruido. Había tres pares de ellos, y los tres venían a un ritmo acompasado, como si se tratase de una marcha. Más del 80 de la población estudiantil sabia de quienes se trataban con solo escuchar ese sonidito del taconeo.

Eran Aiko y su escuadrón…

- ¡Chicas!, ¡Hay peligro!, ¡Se acerca Aiko y su bola de fresotas! - Grito alarmada Zura, al percatarse de aquel sonido de los tacones.

Las otras dos pararon abruptamente de platicar y comenzaron a agudizar su oído. Y si, efectivamente. El peligro estaba cerca.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Debemos esconder al joven Inuyasha!, ¡Si lo ve Aiko estará perdido! - Exclamo Kimiko con sus dos manos en la cabeza, señal de que estaba nerviosa.

Kagome al escuchar la palabra "Inuyasha", activo su oído de forma involuntaria. Las chicas se pararon decididas, después de haber hecho su reunión en un lado aparte. Caminaron hacia Kagome y con aquellas voces chillonas pero llenas de decisión le dijeron:

- ¡Joven Inuyasha!, ¡Tenemos que esconderlo! -

- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? - Dijo Kagome muy desconcertada por el repentino cambio de expresión de los rostros de las tres chicas.

- ¡Porque corre peligro!, Aiko y su bola viene para acá, si lo llegan a ver, todo esto no tendrá un buen final… - Expreso con dramatismo Kimiko al borde de las lagrimas.

Kagome se puso pensativa, en algún lugar había escuchado ese nombre. Empezó a tratar de recordarlo hasta dar con el. Aquel era el nombre de la hija de director. Si no se equivocaba. Pero… ¿Qué de peligroso tenia aquella chica? No era mas que una simple niña de papi, con un centenar de limas en la mochila, que para la fuerza de Inuyasha, la que era ahora suya, eran inofensivas.

¿Por qué esconderse?

Ella no le tenia miedo, Inuyasha no le hubiera temido, así que si estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha lo mas lógico era actual como el. ¿Y que mejor forma que demostrando valor? así lo hubiera hecho el.

- No veo el porque esconderme, no les tengo miedo. - Dijo con valentía, que hasta por un momento, había sonado igual al Inuyasha original.

- ¡Es que no entiende!, Aiko vendrá y si lo ve, querrá que sea su novio... - Aseguro Yumi, tratando de hacerla razonar.

- ¿Que tan difícil es decirle que no? - Dijo con ingenuidad.

- Muy difícil, cuando Aiko no consigue lo que quiere, es capaz de hacer reprobar a las personas. -

+---+

Pasos acompasados se podían escuchar en aquel pasillo del gran salón de teatro. Aiko venia al comando de las tres, las otras dos simplemente la seguían como dos perritos falderos. Y las tres, casualmente, venían vestidas del mismo color: Rosa.

Era un rosa tan chillón, que hasta la vista dolía con solo verse.

- Chicas - Hablo con aquel tono de superioridad - Miren hacia allá- Ordenó.

Las otras dos dejaron de arreglarle el cabello y voltearon a ver a donde Aiko les indicaba. Agrandaron los ojos a más no poder. Aquel chico era más guapo que todo el grupo de novios de Aiko juntos.

- ¿Lo ven? - Las chicas asintieron - Pues grábenselo bien, porque ese bombón será mi nuevo novio -

Aiko había decidido.

+---+

- Muy difícil, cuando Aiko no consigue lo que quiere, es capaz de hacer reprobar a las personas. -

- Yo no estudio aquí. - Dijo sonriendo Kagome.

- Pero… la chica que te gusta si, y si Aiko se llegara a enterar, que tu ex-novia le valla diciendo adiós a la preparatoria -

- ¡ESO NO! -

- ¡Por eso queremos esconderte! - Le gritaron al unísono. A veces Kagome se sorprendía al ver como casi todo lo que decían, lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien - Lo acepto Kagome. Ni hablar, era mas seguro que la dichosa Aiko no la viera, o más bien, no viera el escultural cuerpo de Inuyasha. Además, ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar a otra lagartona detrás de el.

- ¡Hay viene! - Dijo Zura y de inmediato empujó a Kagome detrás de la delgada sabana, donde momentos atrás, le había servido de vestidor.

-

- A un lado niñas - Dijo con arrogancia.

- ¡Aquí no hay nadie! - Gritó a los cuatro vientos Yumi.

Las otras dos le dieron un codazo y voltearon a verla con mirada asesina.

- ¿Quién creen que soy?, Yo se que el bomboncito esta ahí dentro- Dijo viendo la sabana blanca traslucida, con una sonrisa muy extraña.

Kagome por dentro se dio un golpe en la frente. Ya la habían encontrado. Ya no había nada que hacer, solo enfrentarla.

- ¡No, ¡El joven Inuyasha ya tiene novia! - Gritó Yumi.

- ¡Shhh! - Las otras dos le taparon la boca, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿¡QUE!? - Les gritó hecha una fiera.

- Eh... nada. Ella solo bromeaba. - Dijo Zura, riendo nerviosa.

- ¡Quién es!, ¡Anda díganlo! -

- Eh… -

Aiko suspiro y puso una sonrisita hipócrita.

- Bueno, creo que ustedes no han entendido - Cambio drásticamente de expresión a una mirada que mataba, y a su vez se acercaba amenazante a las tres pobres niñas. - Escuchen con atención escuinclas, cuando yo quiero algo - Prosiguió - TENGO ese algo, así que esta no será la excepción ¡Y si no quieren que las echen de la escuela o tener que cursar dos veces el segundo grado, díganme el nombre de esa tipa A-HO-RA! -

Las tres chicas, asustadas, cayeron sentadas en el piso.

- Se llama… Higu… -

- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Kagome saliendo justo a tiempo de aquel escondite. Viendo con repugnancia y fastidio a Aiko.

- Oh, nada. Es un malentendido con estas, mocosas. - Respondió.

- Estas mocosas son mis amigas. - Las tres chicas de segundo grado, comenzaron a llorar de emoción. Abrazándose una a la otra.

- Oh, lo siento. No lo sabia… - pausa - Y… ¿Como te llamas guapo?- Cambiando de tema, Aiko se acercó a "Inuyasha" con paso sexy. Aquel paso que según, provoca a los hombres.

Kagome no contesto, el tener tan cerca de Aiko la estaba comenzando a molestar.

- Bueno, creo que eres tímido… - pausa- Facilitare la comunicación - Aiko paseo sus dedos por los botones de la camisa desabrochada. - Quiero que seas mi novio - Pronunció con tono sensual.

A Kagome le dieron nauseas. Eran tan repugnante tener a Aiko encima de esa forma. Tanto que con gran hastío, tomo las muñecas de Aiko y como si no quisiera tocarla mucho, la separo lo más que pudo del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Aiko se sorprendió tanto, que hasta la boca abrió.

- No - Dijo Kagome lo mas directamente que pudo.

- ¡JA!, ¡Como te quedo el ojo! - Se burlo Yumi.

- Creo que no escuche bien… - Insistió desesperada Aiko, ignorando el comentario de Yumi.

- He dicho que no -

-Te estas metiendo en un gran problema guapo. ¿Sabes lo que implica el rechazarme? - Aun tenía palabras "lindas" que decir.

- No, y no me interesa -

En ese momento, todas las palabras hipócritamente sexy que habían salido de la boca de Aiko, se acabaron por completo. Puso una mirada fiera que hasta llamas de fuego ardiente se podían ver en sus ojos. Y con esa expresión, comenzó a hablar, o mas bien, a amenazar.

- Grave error bombón, haré de tu vida un miserable infierno. Aprenderás que nadie le dice que no a Aiko. - Tomo una de las mangas de su costosa blusa con brillos, y la rompió - Sabrás que cuando Aiko quiere una cosa, TIENE esa cosa - Se jalo los cabellos, despeinándose toda - Sentirás lo que es el infierno en vida - Finalizo, soltando un estruendoso grito, casi como si la estuvieran maltratando de a de veras.

Las perritas falderas de Aiko negaron sorprendidas. Pronunciando un apenas audible:

- Tenia años sin usarlo, así expulsaron a Kotaro. -

Kagome volteaba para todos lados desesperada, buscando alguna escapatoria. Y de pronto, vio algunas sombras y voces que se estaban acercando. Si llegaban a verlos así, podría irle muy mal. Las niñas corrían de un lado a otro, chocando entre si.

- Tenemos que huir - Dijo Kagome a las tres chicas.

Estas asintieron nerviosas, y sin dudarlo se echaron a correr dirigiéndose a la salida más próxima, aquella que tenía un letrero de "salida de emergencia". Y si lo meditaba un poco, tenia mucho sentido ese nombre, ahora más que nunca.

Aquella puerta, no daba precisamente a donde ellas, (por agregar la interior Kagome) hubieran querido salir, daba a un pasillo, largo y muy estrecho. Apenas y cabían ellas.

Corrieron, Kagome les llevaba y por mucho, aunque al darse cuenta de que las chicas se quedaban atrás, decidió disminuirle. Tenia que admitir que aun no se acostumbraba a la gran rapidez de Inuyasha. Así que para disimular, ella también corrió lento.

- ¡Haya están! -

Se escucho la endemoniada voz de Aiko a sus espaldas. Poco después, un horrible taconeo. Aiko estaba intentando correr. Con aquel tacón de 15 cm., nunca las iba a alcanzar.

La tenían ganada

+---+

No, no y no, nada de esto estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, se suponía que haría el examen y se largaría de aquel lugar de inmediato. ¡Por que todo le pasaba a el! Seguramente Kagome se la estaba pasando de lo lindo ya que ella no tenía que soportar a sus amigas, y mucho menos tener que actuar y besar a un tipo como el "debilucho".

Tenia que salir de ahí, ya había intentado dos veces escapar, pero las dos fueron lo mismo. Había fracasado inútilmente en el intento. Por eso, ahora, iba a hacerlo a su manera. Nada de querer salir sin ser visto. No, iba a salir de una vez por todas de ahí, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? - Preguntaron sus amigas al ver que "Kagome" no hacia nada, solo tenía la cabeza baja y una siniestra aura rodeándolo. Al hablarle, Inuyasha giro su rostro de manera mecanizada mirándolas profundamente.

En ese momento empezaba el último intento de fugarse.

3er **desesperado** intento de fugarse

- Me niego a actuar. ¡NO voy a actuar! Ò.Ó - Grito enfurecido, arrugando el papel que tenía en sus manos. Y acentuando la palabra no.

- Pero Kagome si no actúas, no podrás hacer el examen. Además… Ya le dijiste que si a la maestra… - Le dijo Ayumi, con una voz amable que daba la impresión que quería convencer a "Kagome" con eso. Pero recordemos, que en estos momentos Kagome no es Kagome.

- ¡Al diablo con el examen!, ¡Al diablo con todo!, ¡YO NO VOY A ACTUAR! - Grito desesperado, y a su vez tirando el guión al piso y caminando hacia la puerta apresuradamente.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si, y luego miraron a Hojo, quien no hizo absolutamente nada. Se podría decir que nisiquiera estaba escuchando aquel alboroto.

Y después de pensárselo dos segundos, una de ellas, Eri para ser exacta, se abalanzo sobre la puerta y la cerro de un solo tiron. Logrando que Inuyasha no salieron de aquel sofocante lugar.

Ante aquel acto Inuyasha la miro como queriéndola matar.

- ¿Por qué… no quieres actuar Kagome? - Dudo al preguntarle, nunca le habían visto semejante expresión en la cara.

Inuyasha respiro, cerro los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo último que quería era dejar a Kagome con _más_ enemigas.

- Me niego a hacer el ultimo acto - Contesto cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Eri miro confundida a Inuyasha, mientras que las otras el escuchar esas palabras se acercaron al arrugado papel en el piso, lo levantaron y leyeron cuidadosamente.

"_Y se fundieron en un dulce beso"_

- O//O -

Se sonrojaron involuntariamente, y después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio…

- ¡Wao!, ¡Que romántico! - Gritaron las tres emocionadas con estrellitas en los ojos.

Giraron a ver a Inuyasha, y solo vieron… la puerta abierta.

- ¡Diablos chicas!, ¡Se escapo!, -

- ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! -

Y después del gran grito de guerra corrieron en busca de Kagome.

Todo se estaba poniendo mal… Muy mal.

+---+

- ¡Ja!, ¡Eso fue sencillo! -

- ¡Kagome deja de correr! - Le gritaron Eri.

_- Diablos, me van a alcanzar ¡Por que no corro mas rápido!, ¡Maldito cuerpo de los humanos! -_

+---+

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Aiko se ha quitado las zapatillas! -

- ¡Nos alcanzara! -

Kagome, Yumi, Zura y Kimiko corrían a través del pasillo. Ellas agitadas y Kagome, como si no pasar nada. Aiko, por muy raro que parezca, estaba solo a unos dos metros detrás de ellas. El final del pasillo estaba muy cerca, doblando ahí, la perderían de vista.

+---+

- ¡El final del pasillo! No me seguirán el rastro después de eso… -

+---+

- ¡Doblemos! - Gritó Kagome, y al instante, las chicas reaccionaron n y ejecutaron aquella orden.

_- Esa es... mi voz -_

Inuyasha dio vuelta en aquella esquina, y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Vio por milésimas de segundos a su cuerpo corriendo por el mismo estrecho pasillo, y por desgracia, en lado contrario.

Kagome, por su lado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su cuerpo con Inuyasha adentro, estaba justo enfrente de ella. Y lo malo era, que no podía detenerse ya.

Lo inevitable tenía que pasar.

¡PAZ!

Toda la bola había chocado. Las chicas de segundo, las amigas de Kagome, Aiko y su escuadrón y por supuesto, Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha fue uno de los más afectados, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Por lo que no pudo pararse al momento. En cambio para Kagome, no fue la gran cosa. Todas las demás se quejaban de dolor en sus frentes o en sus traseros.

Kagome se levantó, y tendió la mano a Inuyasha, este viendo un poco borroso la tomo. Ya estando de pie, se froto los ojos. No conocía muy bien al cuerpo que tenia enfrente.

Ya, al ver con claridad, no podía creer que el que estaba en frente era… el.

- ¡QUE ME HICISTE! O.O -

Kagome solo rió nerviosa…

·

CONTINUARA………………………………

·

¿Como creen que reaccione Inuyasha al verse así?

Si lo pienso detenidamente, me doy cuenta que yo nunca he visto a Inuyasha con ropa normal, a excepción de algunos fanarts. Pero de ahí en fuera, al menos yo no lo he visto ¿Ustedes si? o.o

Bueno, esta vez he decidido que las tres amigas de Kagome me ayudaran a responder comentarios.

- ¡SI! -

'**Patsy-chan':** Tratar con Inuyasha es muy difícil, a veces comprendo a la pobre de Kagome. _(Eri: ¡Cierto!, ¡Tener novio rebelde no es buena idea!)_ Pero tienes razón, eso es lo que lo hace lindo. En cuanto al beso… pues el va a KABOOM. Es una sorpresa.

**Fany,,:** ¡Hola amiga!, ¡Si! ¡Lo problemas nunca llegan solos, Se vienen unos tras otros. Y encima con la personalidad de Inuyasha se vienen de a montones. _(Ayumi: Todo indica que el novio de Kagome atrae problemas o.o)_ Siento haber tardado tanto. No le tenía previsto así x.x

**Kaoru Higurashi:** ¡Eres brasileña!, A mi me encanta la forma de hablar de los brasileños, tienen un acento muy peculiar. +.+ _(Yuka: ¡Yo quiero ser brasileña! OoO) _Por otro lado, los besos, hay esos besos acosadores… Pero al final siempre se termina librando de ellos XD.

**Saku-Kag15:** Oh si, las chicas hacen un buen trabajo con el bello cuerpo de Inuyasha, si de por si es guapo con ropas normales es todo un modelo. _(Eri: El novio rebelde de Kagome si que esta guapo...)_ Tienes una mirada muy extraña Eri… ¬¬ Ahora solo falta lo más importante: La reacción de Inuyasha la verse. Se armara en grande XP

**Melisa-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias!, Si lo mas gracioso del pasado capitulo fue el inesperado final de la obra de teatro, ¡Guacala Inuyasha tendrá que besar a Hojo! Y no, no me presionas, tengo amigas que las veo todos los días en la escuela, y ellas si me presionan. u.uU _(Ayumi: Oh es malo que te este presionando todo el tiempo. Aunque deberías tardar menos en subir)_ n.nU Lose. Pero como dije, no dejare sin un final a este fic.

**ConniTah-90:** Jeje gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, _(Yuka: Al menos ella si se toma el tiempo de escribirte algo en cambio tu ¡Mírate tardas un milenio!)_ TOT ¡Ya lo se! _(Yuka: n.nU Lo siento)_ Por otro lado, que bien que te agrade el fic.

**ASTRID:** Inuyasha no se memorizara la obra, lo que tiene en la cabeza en estos momentos es el tratar de escapar, y si llegase a actuar, lo mas seguro es que improvise. ¿Te lo imaginas? Será un caos. _(Eri: Las mejores obras han salido improvisando o.o)_ ¡Que bueno que te guste!, ¡Lo ves ya lo continué! Espero que tú hagas lo mismo XD

**-koharu-:** A mi siempre me dio la ligeeeera sospecha de que Inuyasha esta traumado con matar a Naraku. Pero como dije, solo es una ligerísima sospecha. _(Ayumi: ¿Ligera?, ¿Es sarcasmo?)_ Jajajaja yo pase por algo similar, estaba en la clase de Física Elemental y casi me duermo si no fuera por una amiga que me hablo. Dios, es que era tan aburrido. Bueno en cuanto a las manager, pues ellas ya hicieron de las suyas e Inuyasha quedo como modelo. +o+

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo:** Jjajajajajaja ¡Si!, yo me imagino a Inuyasha diciendo eso así como bien normal, y me da risa. Y lo cierto es que Inuyasha no nació para hacerla de mujer. _(Yuka: Los hombres no nacen para ser mujeres, es lógico.)_ Tú no entiendes n.nU

**MikoAucarod:** ¡Gracias!, ¡Y si lo seguire!, Aunque a veces tarde "un poco" _(Eri: Si claro, solo un poco ¬¬)_ y parezca que ya abandone el fic, no lo dejare sin final. ¡Que bueno que te agrade!

**felmikagome:** Si, eso de besar a Naraku, es una gran amenaza a Inuyasha. Je, se suicida antes de besarlo. ¡Que bien! Mas personas que se han reído, me alegro por eso. A veces, cuando estoy muy triste hay ciertas cosas que me hacen reír, y eso baja tensiones. _(Ayumi: La risa es muy buna para la salud n.n) _

**therasmuslive:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me halagas, aunque no creo que este fic sea el mejor, a mi me falta mucho por aprender. Si, eso es lo mejor de todo, Inuyasha con situaciones de la época moderna. Y más aun con el carácter que tiene. Obviamente eso causa gracia XD _(Yuka: Es muy cierto cuando dicen que al ser humano le agrada la desgracia ajena u.uU) _

**Mikii-Chan:** Bueno pues... ¡Bienvenida al mundo fanfiction! _(Eri: Pronto ya no cabremos O.O)_ Cada vez somos más. ¡Si! ¡Alguien mas que se ríe! La risa es una gran medicina

**Jane Black:** Concuerdo contigo, a mi también me da guacala de solo pensar en el beso de Inuyasha y Hojo. Y por otro lado, las managers de Inuyasha, como las llamo Koharu, tienen todo planeado, hacen un buen trabajo. XD ¡Si me da tristeza que ya se valla a acabar! TOT _(Eri, Yuka y Ayumi: ¡Gracias al cielo nos vas a dejar en paz!)_

Bueno, estos son todos los comentarios que recibí Gracias por la ayuda chicas.

- De nada, fue un placer n.n -

¡Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer y de comentar!

Espero me disculpen y comprendan. A veces yo quisiera subir cada tres días, pero creanme que me es imposible. U

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

¡Por Dios, el final! OoO

¡Matta-ne!

-

Azuna Yuko Murakami


End file.
